Apenas Mais Um Segredo
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Talvez você ja tenha ouvido que no mundo existem muito mais coisas do que você imagina, acredite isso é a mais pura verdade e é por isso que eu te pergunto: Você acredita em magia? façam uma escritora feliz
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, new fic...**

**provavelmente postarei sempre nos fins de semana**

**enquanto APARENCIAS e O MAU SOBRE A TERRA não tenho previsão certa sobre elas, estou com um pequeno problema de inspiração com relação a essas duas fics, mais farei o possivel para posta-las logo.**

**BOA LEITURA:**

* * *

**Negrito **– feitiços, ou mudanças de lugar, ou passagem de tempo.

() – tradução de feitiços

Sublinhado – pensamentos

_Itálico _- lembranças

_Elas aparentemente são bem normais, mais coisas estranhas sempre acontecem quando elas estão por perto, mais a questão é: vocês acreditam em magia?_

**1º CAP: **_**NOVAS VIZINHAS E NOVA SECRETARIA**_

Nos tempos atuais youkais e humanos viviam em paz e os hanyous não eram mais descriminados, Inuyasha era um hanyou e agradecia por não viver mais no tempo de grandes preconceitos, ele tinha cabelos prateados longos e lisos que ia abaixo da cintura, no topo de sua cabeça havia duas orelhas caninas da mesma cor dos cabelos que eram prateados, seus olhos eram dourados e sempre tinham um brilho que parecia ler sua alma quando lhe encarava, sua face tinha medidas perfeitas, seu corpo era malhado, mais nem tanto, ficava no meio termo, usava uma camisa branca com os três primeiro botões abertos e uma calça social preta andava pela cidade havia acabado de brigar com sua namorada, não esperava que ela fizesse isso com ele, havia acabado de pegar ela no flagra o traindo, estava irritado e ao mesmo tempo se perguntava o que ele havia feito de errado para ser traído, olhou no relógio e viu que se demorasse mais ia se atrasar para o almoço na casa de sua mãe e ela ia se irritar e brigar com ele, coisa que ele não queria então pegou impulso e pulou para cima dos prédios e assim foi pulando de prédio em prédio.

**12h30min**

Izayoi, uma mulher nos seus 43 anos, mais sua aparência não correspondia a sua idade, tinha cabelos negros e longos, abaixo dos joelhos e olhos violetas e um corpo bem torneado, usava um vestido longo simples de alças um pouco rodado e no momento estava com os braços cruzados e batia o pé mostrando sua impaciência.

-Se acalme meu amor. --- disse o youkai que estava sentado em uma poltrona e lia um jornal, seus olhos eram dourados e suas orelhas eram pontudas, em sua face tinha dois traços em cada bochecha e no centro de sua testa havia uma meia lua.

-Eles sempre se atrasam Inu. --- a mulher olhou para Inu no Taisho e suspirou, se eles sempre se atrasavam porque ela estava assim? Na verdade ela queria que os filhos arrumassem uma esposa e lhe desse alguns netos, esta bem que Inuyasha assim como Sesshoumaru namoravam mais Inuyasha namorava Kikyou e esta não lhe agradava nem um pouco com os seus olhos castanhos frios e sem escrúpulos, por outro lado Sesshoumaru namorava Kagura, uma youkai de olhos mais frios e mais sem escrúpulos que a outra _estou feita com essas duas, nenhuma delas quer engravidar para não ficar gorda_ Izayoi pensou com certa amargura _será que eu vou ter que arrumar uma namorada de verdade para eles?_ Sorriu com o pensamente ganhando a atenção do marido.

-O que você pretende? --- assim que Izayoi encarou o marido a porta foi aberta e um youkai entrou, este tinha cabelos prateados longo e lisos, que iam abaixo do joelho e tinha as mesmas marcas que o pai tinha no rosto, este era Sesshoumaru que intimidava os outros com sua altura e seu olhar gélido e logo atrás veio Inuyasha, ambos estavam no horário, Izayoi olhou de um para outro sentindo falta de duas coisas, mais foi logo cumprimentá-los, todo sábado e domingo o dia era da família tanto que Izayoi mantinha o quarto deles, Kagura e Kikyou também vinham para dormir mais em quartos separados claro.

-Mamãe; tenho uma ótima noticia para a senhora. --- Inuyasha disse para mãe após cumprimentar o pai, Izayoi o olhou esperando que ele continuasse. – Terminei com Kikyou. --- Izayoi manteve-se impassível, mais por dentro ela estava muito feliz com a noticia e foi muito difícil.

-E você Sesshoumaru? Por que Kagura não veio hoje? --- perguntou após se conter, realmente estava muito feliz com a noticia de que Inuyasha havia tomado juízo e tinha acabado com Kikyou.

-Eu terminei com a Kagura após o almoço da semana passada. --- agora foi demais, Izayoi não pode conter um grito de felicidade enquanto e mais do que rapidamente foi na direção de seus filhos, os dois se olharam como se pensassem a mesma coisa _até que ela demorou a mostra uma reação_ Inu no Taisho simplesmente riu e logo eles estavam almoçando.

**MAIS TARDE NA CASA VIZINHA**

-Que horas serão? --- uma bela voz foi-se ouvida, mais se alguém procurasse nada veria.

-No meu relógio marca meia noite. --- outra voz feminina, mais esta aparentava ser mais madura, mais assim como a outra não se podia ver a quem pertencia.

-Então todos nesse local se encontram adormecido? --- uma voz mais infantil se fez presente esta era feminina também.

-Devem estar. --- a segunda falou novamente, em seguida sombras apareceram no chão e pouco a pouco foram aumentando, agora era possível ver duas mulheres e uma criança, a primeira que havia falado tinha cabelos negros e completamente lisos e seus olhos eram castanhos, sua face tinha traços delicados e infantis causando um contraste com o seu corpo que tinha belas curvas, esta usava um vestido que seguia as formas de seu corpo ate a altura da cintura depois continuava solto ate a metade das coxas e sua cor era verde, em sua cabeça ela carregava um chapéu pontiagudo, mais sua ponta cai fazendo uma pequena dobra este era da mesma cor do vestido, mais o que chamava mais atenção em quem visse ela era a questão de esta voar em uma vassoura, esta se chamava Rin e foi a primeira a pousar, em seus aparentemente pequenos pés usava uma bota de cano longo e salto fino preto. – Nossa! Aqui a noite parece bem assombrado. --- esta era Sango, cabelos cor de chocolate, lisos e longos, seus olhos eram na mesma cor de seus cabelos, traços faciais maduros, corpo de curvas generosas, usava um vestido no mesmo estilo da outra, mais este não era liso na frente havia cinco botões e seu decote era um pouco maior e era na cor vermelha, seu chapéu era um pouco mais caído e essa assim como a outra usava uma bota de cano médio também preto, uma pequena diferença era que Sango usava luva que começavam no pulso e iam ate um pouco depois do cotovelo.

-Que isso Sango? Eu que sou uma criança não estou com medo. --- disse uma menininha de cabelos negros azulados, cacheados que iam ate a altura do ombro, seu corpo tinha algumas curvas, algo não muito comum para uma menina de oito anos, seu vestido era aparentemente mais curto que a das outras, mais não havia decote e era na cor azul, sua bota não tinha salto e era de cano longo, seu chapéu não tinha nenhuma dobra e era menor também.

-Engraçadinha você Rime. --- Sango disse retirando algo de dentro de sua luva no braço esquerdo era uma varinha negra e em sua ponta havia um diamante transparente. – **Luce** (luz) --- pronunciou com um sotaque carregado e logo o cristal de sua varinha brilhou o suficiente para iluminar as três.

-Vamos logo entrar. --- Rin disse já começando a ir à direção da casa sendo acompanhada pela outras duas.

-Mais tarde damos um jeito nessa casa. --- Rime comentou, nenhuma delas segurava mais uma vassoura e agora em suas mãos Rime carregava um gato completamente negro. – Agora vamos dormi né Felix? --- o gato a olhou concordando como se tivesse entendido.

**06h15min**

O sol começava a se mostrar, mais na casa vizinha aos dos Taisho's já havia grande movimentação, Rin estava examinando o jardim.

-Acho que tem que aparar essa grama. --- disse pensativa para si mesmo, agora ela usava um short jeans curto e uma regata, usava uma bota sem salto de cano longo, suspirou vendo que se fosse fazer isso da maneira humana ia demorar muito, então de sua bota tirou uma varinha esta era vermelha acompanhada de um diamante na mesma cor. – **Trim** (aparar) --- uma luz leve saiu da varinha e logo toda a grama esta baixa e a grama que foi cortada estavam em sacos já na calçada à espera do caminhão de lixo.

-Bom trabalho. --- disse Sango após ter saído e visto o trabalho da amiga, usava um vestido abaixo dos joelhos e mantinha-se com suas luvas e usava uma sandália rasteira. – Mais acho que esse jardim precisa de mais vida. --- disse observando as arvores quase mortas e vendo que não havia nenhuma flor.

-Concordo. --- observou as arvores definindo que magia seria mais apropriada, sorriu lembrando-se de uma boa. – **Vita** (vida). --- ela pronunciou e logo as arvores começaram a ganhar beleza, enquanto outras duas nasciam em locais precisos. – **Margherita** (margarida) minhas flores favoritas. --- finalizou guardando a varinha.

-**Chiodi di garofano** (cravo) --- Sango pronunciou e mais flores surgiram. – Bem não vamos colocar só nossas flores favoritas **rosa** (rosa), **viola** (violeta), **girasole** (girassol), rosas brancas são as favoritas de Rime. --- o jardim estava belo, mais sem extravagâncias, estava tudo na medida certa, ambas voltaram para dentro da casa. – Eu estou morrendo de fome e você? --- Sango perguntou antes de fechar a porta.

**10h23min **

O hanyou acabara de acordar, olhou no relógio e viu que ainda era muito cedo, ouviu uma batida leve na porta e resmungou se sentando, a porta foi aberta e por esta entrou Izayoi.

-O café da manhã já esfriou então se prepare para o almoço que é daqui às 2h, não se atrase. --- ao terminar a frase fechou a porta deixando o hanyou levantando preguiçosamente da cama e indo na direção da varanda não se importando em esta usando somente uma cueca, abriu as portas respirando profundamente terminando de despertar, abriu os olhos e ficou estático com a visão a sua frente.

-Mais como... ? --- não entendia como aquilo podia acontecer, ontem mesmo havia passado por ali e não havia visto nada e agora a sua frente tinha um belo jardim, a pintura da casa parecia renovada e suas grandes da entrada antes enferrujada agora estavam em ótimas condições. – Estranho. --- mais ignorou isso e foi tomar um banho.

**SEGUNDA – FEIRA**

Estava correndo para não se atrasar, o que era uma coisa meio estranha ele era um dos presidentes da empresa que junto ao pai e ao irmão comandava, mais tinha que para em um lugar antes e por isso estava correndo, sabia que o desejo de sua mão era que ele e Sesshoumaru se casassem e pretendia fazer isso com Kikyou, já tinha encomendado a aliança para pedir a humana em casamento e era isso que ele estava indo cancelar, namoravam há quase dois anos e achava que estavam prontos para o próximo passo, mais se enganara e muito, sua corrida foi bruscamente interrompida quando sentiu algo bater fortemente contra si e graças a seus reflexos conseguiu segurar a pessoa antes que ela caísse e se machucasse, seus olhos dourados mergulharam nos azuis piscina da pessoa a sua frente, afastou-se vagarosamente dela sem deixar de encará-la nos olhos.

-Desculpa. --- disse a moça a sua frente, após um pouco de distancia ele pode examiná-la melhor, cabelos negros azulados, lisos e ondulados nas pontas, seios avantajados destacados pelo decote da camisa social colada ao corpo que mostrava a curva de sua cintura fina acompanhada de quadris largos, não podia ver bem suas pernas, pois eram cobertas por uma saia social que fazia conjunto com o blazer negro que ela carregava na mão junto a uma pequena maleta.

-Tudo bem. --- disse após olhá-la dos pés a cabeça.

-Será que poderia me informar onde fica essa empresa? --- ela perguntou mostrando um endereço no papel, ele nem precisou olhar o endereço, bastou ver o nome da empresa e reconheceu na hora, o motivo? Bem era empresa da família dele indicou tudo certinho para ela ouvindo-a agradecer e seguir o seu caminho ele a acompanhou com olhar ate esta sumir do seu campo de visão e só então seguiu seu caminho.

**25 min DEPOIS**

Chegou à empresa no horário e logo Ayame veio em sua direção.

-A primeira candidata a entrevista para o cargo do dia já esta o esperando na sala. --- Inuyasha simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça indo na direção de sua sala abriu a porta calmamente sentiu o cheiro familiar invadir suas narinas, caminhou ate sua mesa e sentou-se a mulher a sua frente estava bem distraído ate o momento em que ele fez um barulho com a garganta chamando a atenção de humana a sua frente que pulou na cadeira se endireitando.

-Você. --- a moça falou meio assustada ao reconhecê-lo, Inuyasha riu levemente enquanto se apoiava na mesa olhando-a.

-Mundo pequeno, não? --- ele continuou sorrindo enquanto ela o examinava com certeza ele é um gato, hum melhor dizendo cachorro, mais é muito lindo suspirou com tal pensamento lembrando que ele poderia vir a se tornar seu superior.

-Realmente muito pequeno. --- manteve sua postura, pois apesar da brincadeira ela ainda estava ali para ser entrevistada.

-Então senhorita... ? --- Inuyasha começou sua entrevista não sei por que, por mim ela já esta contratada, ah mais tenho que convencer meu querido irmãozinho e meu pai ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira enquanto esperava ela dizer seu nome.

-Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. --- Kagome respondeu com uma voz baixa em sinal de respeito, mais duvidava que apesar dos cabelos prateados ele fosse tão mais velho que ela.

-Então, trouxe o seu currículo? --- perguntou novamente vendo-a concordar e colocar sobre a mesa um papel, Inuyasha pegou e começou a examinar tudo que havia nele, era um currículo simples mais que continha as especificações pedidas para o cargo, ela tinha experiência em varias empresas de nível internacional, parecia perfeita para o cargo. – Bom, vamos falar do horário? --- disse vendo-a sorrir levemente.

-De 7h às 17h? --- Kagome falou esperando que ele aceitasse.

-De 7h às 18h? --- Inuyasha falou e aquela conversa estava mais parecendo um leilão pra ver quem dava o maior lance.

-De 7h às 17h30min e não se fala mais nisso? --- Kagome continuou se levantando, Inuyasha sorriu de lado era melhor aquele horário do que não ter ela na empresa.

-Ok, mais isso vai fazer com que o salário diminua um pouco. --- Inuyasha levantou e estendeu a mão para Kagome bom eu receberia 2.500 por mês acho que um pouco a menos que isso não vai fazer mal Kagome sorriu e apertou a mão de seu novo chefe.

-Só mais um detalhe, não faço hora extra se for realmente necessário levo pra casa e no caso de urgência peço alguém pra trazer no mesmo dia. --- no fim de suas exigências ela pode sentir o hanyou apertar um pouco mais sua mão enquanto há puxava um pouco mais para perto de si.

-São muitas exigências, sorte sua eu ter ido com a sua cara e seu currículo ser muito bom. --- aquilo saiu por meio de um sussurro perigoso que fez Kagome tremer, mais não de medo pareceu mais um arrepio bom que a fez puxar sua mão da dele querendo um pouco de distância. – Você começa amanhã. --- terminou voltando a se sentar enquanto via Kagome ir à direção da porta indo embora.

**19h20min CASA DE SANGO, RIN E RIME**

-Que tal dar uma volta pela vizinhança? --- Rime sugeriu após ver todos os canais da TV e ver que não tinha nada de interessante, Sango e Rin saíram da cozinha a janta já estava pronta e elas realmente não tinham mais nada para fazer ali, então ambas concordaram.

Andaram por entre as casas e viram as pequenas lojinhas que aparentemente tinham de tudo e gostaram de saber que não precisariam ir muito longe para encontrar o que precisavam foram andando e olhando todas as vitrines, havia ali joalherias, padarias, loja de roupas, salão de beleza e tudo mais, pararam quando Rime tropeçou e derrubou outra pessoa que vinha na direção oposta que derrubou todas as suas compras.

-Oh querida você esta bem? --- Izayoi perguntou vendo os olhos de Rime cheio de lagrimas a ajudou a se levantar e viu o joelho da pequena sangrando, viu que Sango e Rin recolheram suas coisas e colocaram de volta na sacola. – Obrigada garotas, me acompanhem, por favor, até minha casa. --- pediu começando a caminhar levando Rime pela mão enquanto as outras a seguiam, pararam na frente da casa das meninas e entraram levando as compras. – Sente-se aqui. --- disse para Rime que se sentou em uma poltrona e fez um gesto para as outras a seguirem, Rime se encolheu na cadeira por estar sozinha em uma casa desconhecida se encolheu mais ainda quando a porta da frente foi aberta, encolheu as pernas e colocou a mão na varinha, por esta entrou Inuyasha que estranhou a menina sentada na poltrona e toda encolhida.

-Quem é você? --- perguntou terminando de entrar, Rime pareceu se tranqüilizar depois de vê-lo completamente, o hanyou se aproximou e ajoelhou-se a sua frente podendo sentir melhor o cheiro de sangue vendo o pequeno corte.

-Eu me chamo Rime. --- estendendo sua pequena mão em um cumprimento que Inuyasha aceitou.

-Eu sou Inuyasha. --- disse enquanto balançava as mãos, soltando-se em seguida. – Como isso aconteceu? --- perguntou se referindo ao machucado.

-Eu tropecei e cai e a senhora aqui dessa casa acabou tropeçando em mim. --- disse ganhando um tom avermelhado.

-Não me chame de senhora, sou Izayoi e pelo que eu estava conversando com as outras meninas vocês são minhas novas vizinhas. --- disse Izayoi chegando com as outras duas, Izayoi apresentou-as a seu filho e eles ficaram por um tempo conversando enquanto ela cuidava do pequeno corte de Rime.

-De onde vocês são? --- Inuyasha perguntou após um tempo de conversa, Sango foi a primeira a ficar seria e por algum tempo o silêncio reinou no lugar o que foi algo bem estranho já que é algo bem fácil de responder.

-Somos de uma cidade no interior. --- Rime disse calmamente vendo que nenhuma das outras duas ia responder.

-Muito no interior? --- Izayoi perguntou um pouco curiosa.

-Em alguns passos a gente atravessa a cidade. --- Rime disse mais relaxada, enquanto as outras duas permaneciam caladas, não era o forte de elas contarem pequenas mentiras, mais Rime não mentia realmente, onde moravam poderia sim ser considerada uma cidade do interior e realmente se usasse magia atravessaria a cidade rapidamente e também não podia dizer que havia um outro mundo na Terra e seu nome não era muito criativo O Mundo Mágico, mais não podia dizer isso para ninguém não era permitido revelar a ninguém a existência e nem a localização a não ser para quem fosse da família, ou seja, marido e a família dele.

Após mais algum tempo de conversa a porta foi aberta e por ela entrou Inu no Taisho e Sesshoumaru, ambos pararam olhando as visitantes, Izayoi sorriu tendo uma de suas idéias mirabolantes e aparentemente seu marido foi o único a notar sorrindo meio debochado, pois se vinha de sua mulher era provável que ia vir muita confusão, mais ainda assim no final poderia acabar dando certo, vamos ao que Izayoi pensou bom ela tem dois filhos e agora ela tinha duas belas vizinhas que poderiam se torna suas noras, seu sorriso aumentou com um plano que não podia dar errado.

-Olá amor, essas são nossas novas vizinhas Rin, Rime e Sango estava pensando em chamá-las para o jantar. --- Izayoi disse indo na direção do marido que lhe sorriu e lhe deu um selinho quando esta estava próxima o suficiente.

-Me parece uma ótima idéia. --- disse olhando para as garotas. – Muito prazer eu sou Inu no Taisho. --- disse indo na direção de Rime que lhe sorriu e apertou sua grande mão vendo a sua pequena e delicada desaparecer quando ele fechou a mão. – O que houve na sua perna pequena? --- perguntou vendo o pequeno corte.

-Eu tropecei. --- disse avermelhada pela maneira carinhosa que o youkai havia lhe chamado, ele era muito belo e aparentemente jovem para ter dois filhos tão crescidos e seus olhos eram maduros e ao mesmo tempo carinhosos que lhe traziam certa tranqüilidade e uma sensação de paz que ela não lembrava de ter sentido antes.

Logo uma das empregadas veio anunciar que o jantar estava pronto, este ocorreu tranquilamente, Izayoi ficou observando bem as duas vizinhas mais velhas, e viu que Sango seria melhor para Sesshoumaru já que ela era mais alta e talvez não se intimidasse tanto com a altura do filho mais velho ela observou o jeito delicado de Rin ela poderia ser perfeita para Inuyasha se tivesse mais atitude e nisso Izayoi podia dar um jeito, mais após isso sua atenção voltou para Rime que conversava alegremente com seu marido, sorriu pensando que seria bom se ela tivesse tido uma menina que pudesse paparicar e agradar levando para as compras e arrumando os cabelos dela fazendo belos penteados.

**6h58min**

Kagome estava entrando na empresa dos Taisho's em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, sua roupa era como a do dia anterior, mais sua cor era azul marinho e seus cabelos estavam presos em um belo coque e em seus pés usava sapatos sociais de salto e bico fino assim que atravessou a porta esbarrou em alguém que a segurou pela cintura.

-Temos que parar de nos encontrar assim. --- ouviu o sussurro de seu novo chefe, rapidamente se afastou e alisou sua roupa olhando ao redor discretamente vendo que não havia chamando muita a atenção para eles.

-Desculpe senhor Taisho. --- disse respeitosamente, Inuyasha sorriu e a guiou colocando a mão no centro de suas costas indo na direção do elevador.

-Sem problemas, mais estou vendo que você é bem pontual, pontos a favor. --- disse apertando o andar de seu escritório. – Você já viu a Ayame, certo? --- perguntou calmamente enquanto ela olhava para os números do elevador.

-A youkai de olhos verdes? --- perguntou voltando sua atenção para o hanyou.

-Sim, ela é uma espécie de secretaria geral, mais agora o trabalho estava ficando muito pesado para ela então tive a idéia de contratar uma secretaria pessoal para mim e diminuir o trabalho dela. --- Inuyasha explicou tudo e Kagome se perguntava quantos andares tinha naquele prédio, não se lembrava de ter esperado tanto tempo no elevador, mais alguma coisa lhe dizia que a presença imponente de Inuyasha fazia com que isso acontecesse.

-Muito gentil de sua parte. --- comentou sem ter mais o que falar Inuyasha simplesmente riu levemente de seu comentário belo sorriso ela não pode evitar pensar isso, desviou seu olhar para o chão quando sua face esquentou e ela soube que havia corado.

-Ayame vai passar toda a minha agenda para você e tudo o que você tem que fazer. --- disse antes de sair do elevador e deixa-la literalmente para trás, essa deu de ombros e saiu do elevador indo na direção da mesa de Ayame.

-Ola, você deve ser minha nova colega de trabalho? --- Ayame disse lhe estendendo a mão, Kagome concordou e aceitou o cumprimento. – Bem aqui esta a agenda do senhor Inuyasha e aqui estão algumas dicas. --- disse amigavelmente e lhe indicou para onde ela devia ir, havia duas portas no fim do corredor em uma delas ela pode ouvir a voz de Inuyasha ao telefone então diria que a outra era sua e entrou nesta vendo sobre a mesa uma placa com seu nome.

-Bom, vamos ao trabalho. --- disse indo para sua mesa, mais ali ela podia prever que teria muitos problemas pela frente e não sabia bem porque, mais Inuyasha seria a causa da maioria deles.

**ESCRITORIO AO LADO**

Inuyasha estava ao telefone com sua mãe, esta estava convidando-o para ir almoçar em casa e estava falando que havia convidado às novas vizinhas.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com as novas vizinhas mãe? --- Inuyasha perguntou passando a mão pela testa massageando-a.

_-Filho não faça essa desfeita._ --- Izayoi insistiu, Inuyasha suspirou começando a realmente se estressar com a mãe, mais de repente uma idéia lhe veio à cabeça.

-Esta bem mãe eu vou, mais eu vou levar uma pessoa comigo. --- disse com um sorriso de lado.

_-Ok meu filho. _--- Izayoi suspirou imaginando que o filho traria uma de suas "amiguinhas" com ele e ia causar uma má impressão com Rin, mais ela conhecia o filho e sabia que ele era cabeça dura, assim que ela concordou Inuyasha desligou o telefone sem dar oportunidade para que ela lhe perguntasse algo sobre a pessoa que ele iria levar o hanyou sorriu de lado enquanto pegava o telefone e apertava somente um botão.

_-Empresa Taisho aqui é a Kagome secretaria do senhor Inuyasha, o que gostaria? _--- o hanyou ouviu a voz doce e suave de sua nova secretaria e com a pergunta dela ele não pode evitar responder VOCÊ mais é claro que ele não queria assustá-la logo no primeiro dia de trabalho.

-Vejo que já esta bem acomodada. --- comentou de forma arrogante e se bateu mentalmente por isso. – Quero que me acompanhe no almoço na casa da minha mãe. --- ele disse tentando ser mais suave.

_-Não lembro de estar escrito em algum lugar que eu sou obrigada a acompanhá-lo em alguma coisa. _--- ela disse parecendo irritada com o tom autoritário do chefe e Inuyasha se descobriu gostando da maneira que ela ficava irritada.

-Bom, então tenho que dizer que você terá que me acompanhar se quiser manter o emprego. --- disse superior e Kagome não pode se segurar e bateu o telefone na mesa causando certo incomodo aos ouvidos sensíveis do hanyou que também a ouviu respirando profundamente algumas vezes.

_-Pelo visto não tenho escolha não é mesmo? _--- mais antes que o hanyou respondesse não ela desligou o telefone na sua cara, mais ele não se importou muito afinal ele merecia aquilo depois eu concerto as coisas com ela pensou antes de voltar ao trabalho.

**11h30min**

Kagome ouviu umas batidas leves na porta de sua nova sala e suspirou já imaginando quem poderia ser, estralou os dedos já que passara a manhã toda digitando coisas para seu novo chefe, suspirou e se arrastou ate a porta onde enfim endireitou a postura para abrir finalmente a porta dando de cara com Inuyasha que já havia afrouxado a gravata e estava sem o terno e a camisa esta para fora da calça ela notou que ele esta muito sexy Kagome pensou antes de acordar diante a visão do chefe que lhe dava um sorriso galanteador.

-Seu horário de almoço começa agora e o meu também. --- disse o hanyou fingindo olhar para o relógio.

-E que horas acaba? --- Kagome perguntou o mais fria que pode e pela cara que o hanyou fez ela havia conseguido se sair bem.

-Duas horas em ponto. --- respondeu um pouco pasmo em como a de repente delicada humana podia se torna um gelo como Sesshoumaru, a viu concorda antes de passar por ele e ir à direção do elevador, o hanyou a seguiu vendo seu andar firme e elegante ela saberia se comportar muito bem na alta sociedade reparou pelas maneiras dela, desceram no elevador em completo silencio, assim como a viajem de carro ate a casa de Izayoi, assim que chegaram Inuyasha desceu do carro e abriu a porta para Kagome também lhe estendendo a mão, mais a humana saiu do carro sem aceitar o gesto de cavalheirismo do outro que suspirou e a seguiu ate a porta da casa, nesse momento Inuyasha não entrou de uma vez e sim tocou a campainha esperando a empregada vir atender a humana ao seu lado parecia muito mal humorada, para a sua surpresa sua mãe que veio atender.

-Filho. --- Izayoi disse antes de abraçar o filho mais novo fortemente, ele não se importou muito era comum isso acontecer. – E quem é sua amiga? --- disse olhando para Kagome que abaixou a cabeça e Izayoi logo viu que ela era uma boa pessoa.

-Esta é Kagome, minha nova secretaria eu a trouxe porque queria que a senhora conhecesse. --- disse parecendo bem formal, mais a mãe sabia que era só até se acostumar com a presença de Kagome.

-Ola senhora Taisho. --- Kagome fez uma pequena reverencia e Izayoi gostou de cara da moça, era bela e elegante e bem comportada, diferente da ultima secretaria particular do filho, Izayoi pegou no queixo de Kagome e ergueu para que ela pudesse encará-la nos olhos e como dizem os olhos são as janelas para a alma e Izayoi viu muita pureza e... sofrimento, sorriu e a abraçou.

-Pode me chamar somente de Izayoi. --- disse puxando-a para dentro da grande casa deixando Inuyasha para trás, era sempre assim quando sua mãe gostava de alguma pessoa foi seguindo as duas de perto ate a sala de jantar já que eram 12h37min e provavelmente o almoço já estava para ser servido tudo estava perfeitamente normal até Kagome para repentinamente fazendo sua mãe ele pararem também.

-Kagome? --- todos ouviram Rin e Sango falarem ao mesmo tempo...

**FIM DO 1º CAP**

_PROXIMO CAP_

_-Vocês se conhecem?_

_-Onde esta Rime?_

_- Você é louco por acaso?_

_-Ta bom, me desculpa._

_-HENTAI. _

_-Como sabe disso?_

_-Como não conseguem encontra-las, são só três bruxinhas de nada._

_-Eu vou ter que tentar enganá-lo novamente._

* * *

bye my friends

desculpe se houve algum erro no meu inglês

mais eu to só treinando

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people**

**estou um pouco adiantada(nossa que coisa horrivel)**

**sem mais conversa**

**BOA LEITURA**

**Negrito **– feitiços, ou mudanças de lugar, ou passagem de tempo.

() – tradução de feitiços

Sublinhado – pensamentos

_Itálico _- lembranças

_ULTIMO CAP_

_-Pode me chamar somente de Izayoi. --- disse puxando-a para dentro da grande casa deixando Inuyasha para trás, era sempre assim quando sua mãe gostava de alguma pessoa foi seguindo as duas de perto ate a sala de jantar já que eram 12h37min e provavelmente o almoço já estava para ser servido tudo estava perfeitamente normal até Kagome para repentinamente fazendo sua mãe ele pararem também._

_-Kagome? --- todos ouviram Rin e Sango falarem ao mesmo tempo..._

**2º CAP: **_**TRAVESSURAS E PESADELOS**_

-Vocês se conhecem? --- Izayoi perguntou aparentemente tão surpresa quanto os outros na sala, as três passaram um curto tempo só se encarando, aparentemente elas estavam tão surpresas quanto os outros por se encontrarem.

-Sim. --- a resposta de Kagome não passou de um sussurro, mais para Izayoi isso pareceu passar despercebido, pois esta abriu um sorriso e arrastou Kagome para junto das outras meninas.

-Que maravilha, esse mundo é muito pequeno mesmo. --- continuou Izayoi alegremente, enquanto isso Inuyasha olhava pela sala vendo que estava faltando alguém ali.

-Onde esta Rime? --- perguntou se acomodando em sua cadeira que ficava ao lado esquerdo de sua mãe e ao direito de Kagome, a sua frente estava Rin e ao lado esquerdo dela estava Sesshoumaru e ao direito estava Sango e na ponta ficava Inu no Taisho.

-Ela esta na escola. --- Sango apressou-se em dizer enquanto a empregada começava a servi cada um deles.

-Há essa hora? --- Inuyasha insistiu achando estranho à questão de que a criança esta na escola sendo que o período normalmente é de 7h15min às 12h15min ou então de 13h15 às 18h15min.

-Na escola que a matriculamos as aulas é o dia todo, mais lá tem de tudo temos certeza de que ela não passa necessidade nenhuma e alem do mais tem espaço para podermos passar um tempo com ela todos os dias. --- dessa vez quem falou foi Rin.

-E como anda a Rime? --- Kagome perguntou começando a comer um pouco da macarronada que lhe fora servido.

-Ela é meio inquieta e costuma dar um pouco de trabalho. --- Sango disse um pouco debochada recebendo um olhar de aviso de Kagome a outra simplesmente deu de ombros.

-E o que ela é de vocês duas? --- Izayoi perguntou lembrando que somente agora não sabia o grau de parentesco das moças que moravam juntas.

-Ela é minha irmã. --- respondeu Rin tranquilamente apreciando o prato que era bem delicioso.

-E minha prima. --- respondeu Sango em seguida, elas tinham gostos bem parecidos, massa era uma coisa maravilhosa, apesar de muitas mulheres evitarem por engorda ou algo do tipo, Kagome, Rin e Sango não davam a mínima para isso comiam massa como se não passasse de um prato de salada e isso deixou Izayoi bem satisfeita já que elas demonstravam não ter nenhuma frescura com comida, diferente de Kikyo e Kagura que só comiam salada e faziam as empregadas terem trabalho em dobro querendo ser servidas como madames da alta sociedade cheia de não me toques que a irritavam profundamente, mais agora ela entrara em um dilema, tinha dois filhos, mais queria as três perto de si, suspirou e de repente algo lhe veio à mente e ela sorriu levemente para não chamar muita atenção dos outros que conversavam sobre qualquer banalidade.

**13h55min**

Kagome e Inuyasha fizeram o caminho de volta da mesma maneira que havia sido a de ida e agora eles se encontravam no elevador no maior silencio possível.

-Você ainda ta muito irritada pelo meu mau comportamento de mais cedo? --- Inuyasha perguntou após se cansar do silencio que era mantido por longas horas.

-Talvez. --- Kagome respondeu um pouco seca demais para o gosto do hanyou que apertou um botão no elevador que o fez parar de vez fazendo Kagome soltar um curto grito com o impacto que a fez pular um pouco, Inuyasha simplesmente cruzou os braços esperando ela se acalmar. – Você é louco por acaso? --- ela perguntou cruzando os braços como ele havia acabado de fazer, este a olhou serio.

-Não quero que se acostume, pois isso não acontece sempre... --- ele começou descruzando os braços.

-Direto ao assunto, por favor, não quero ficar aqui por muito tempo. --- Kagome o cortou antes que ele começasse a fazer um discurso, este suspirou com o jeito arrogante da garota e sorriu diante de uma reação parecida com a sua.

-Ta bom, me desculpa. --- ele disse de forma sincera, Kagome o encarou finalmente nos olhos e seus braços caíram ao lado do corpo ele realmente me pediu desculpa? se perguntou um pouco pasma pela questão de Inuyasha mal a conhece-la e agir como se lhe devesse alguma coisa.

-E-e-u-eu desculpo. --- Kagome aceitou suas desculpas antes de apertar o botão para destravar a emergência e assim que este abriu as porta Kagome saiu na frente, esta confusa, seu novo chefe era atraente e aparentemente ele parecia estar dando em cima de si, mais algo que ela sabia era que quando seu chefe dava em cima de você significava que ele não tinha mais ninguém para levar para cama e ela não gostaria de entrar na lista dele, suspirou e entrou na sala querendo voltar ao trabalho e deixar essas ilusões de lado.

**SALA AO LADO**

Inuyasha não sabia bem do porque ele esta fazendo tanta questão de manter uma proximidade dela, a conhecia a pouco tempo, mais algo dentro de si o fazia querer conhece-la mais e mais a cada minuto, mais ela parece ter um jeito certinho de ser que não sairia com o chefe, em seus lábios um sorriso maldoso apareceu seria interessante brincar um pouco não que ele quisesse apenas se divertir com ela e muito menos magoa-la, mais queria conhece-la melhor, sabia que não sentia nada profundo por ela, mais queria ganhar a confiança dela, quem sabe eles não se tornassem grandes amigos.

**DIA SEGUINTE CASA DOS TAISHO'S**

-Cheguei. --- um moreno de olhos azuis falou assim que entrou na casa que estava com a porta aberta, suspirou vendo que não tinha ninguém na sala o esperando, ele deveria ter a mesma idade de Inuyasha cabelos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e um corpo atlético, usava uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa azul aberta com uma camiseta branca por baixo.

-Miroku. --- Izayoi disse enquanto descia as escadas e junto com ela vinha uma das empregadas, logo à anfitriã correu na direção do recém chegado abraçando-o fortemente sendo correspondida. – E então querido como foi de viajem? --- perguntou após o abraço.

-Ocorreu tudo bem tia. --- Miroku respondeu, ele era sobrinho de Izayoi já que ele era humano da para se deduzir isso logo.

-HENTAI. --- a empregada gritou de repente antes de sair correndo para longe do humano que acabara de chegar.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo; não é? --- Izayoi disse rindo depois de mandar a empregada fazer o que estavam falando antes da chegada de Miroku, este sorriu sem graça enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos.

-O que posso fazer tia, recebi essa maldição de meu pai e não tenho como evitar. --- respondeu ele ainda se mostrando sem graça.

-Continua com essa historia de maldição Miroku? --- Inu no Taisho perguntou saindo da sala de jantar onde provavelmente estava tomando o café da manhã já que ainda estava cedo.

-Tio Inuzão, quanto tempo? --- disse indo na direção do tio cumprimentando-o com um amigo.

-É faz algum tempo. --- Inu no Taisho disse indo na direção da porta. – Estou indo para a empresa, quer ir comigo? --- perguntou enquanto abria a porta, Miroku simplesmente concordou com a cabeça enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha de Izayoi e saiu junto com o tio.

-Perfeito. --- ela sussurrou para si mesma antes de sair também.

**CASA AO LADO**

-Bom dia Izayoi. --- Sango disse assim que a viu no portão, esta se aproximou mais lhe abraçando, após se separarem Izayoi examinou-a, Sango usava uma calça social e um blazer do conjunto na cor verde escura, os cabelos estavam presos e usava uma maquiagem leve.

-Aonde vai tão arrumada? Se é que eu posso saber. --- disse como se fossem amigas de longa data, coisa que parecia acontecer realmente já que elas agiam dessa forma e pareciam se conhecer a muito tempo.

-Claro que pode Iza, estou indo a uma entrevista de emprego, o salário é razoável, mais o que esta dando para arrumar no momento. --- Sango disse após um longo suspiro.

-Hum, eu tenho uma idéia melhor, eu tenho uma pequena creche, sempre adorei lidar com crianças e bem é sempre bom ter ajuda quem sabe você e Rin não me ajudam nisso, pago melhor que essa empresa. ---Sango a encarou sem acreditar muito, iria trabalhar com alguém que conhecia e gostava e iria receber mais do que em uma empresa chata, deu um gritinho e pulou em Izayoi que quase caiu logo Rin saiu com a varinha na mão, mais ao se depara com a cena escondeu o objeto nas costas antes que a nova amiga descobrisse.

-O que esta havendo aqui? --- perguntou não entendendo o motivo de Sango ter perdido a postura, provavelmente deve ter sido algo muito bom para ela estourar repentinamente.

-Rin nos temos um emprego. --- Sango anunciou indo em sua direção muito feliz, Rin sorriu apesar de ainda não entender bem o que estava ocorrendo, Sango a abraçou e esta retribuiu depois ter feito sua varinha desaparecer. – Izayoi esta no oferecendo um emprego na creche dela. --- Sango continuou notando que a prima estava bem confusa, esta arregalou os olhos antes de como a outra havia feito dar um gritinho e correr em direção a Izayoi após se liberar da prima que riu vendo como elas eram parecidas nas maneiras de agir, deve ter algo a ver com o tempo que elas conviviam, a historia delas é meio que um mistério para todas, mais elas sabem perfeitamente o que havia ocorrido com cada uma delas, mais isso é para depois.

-Ok, agora que tal falarmos de negócios? --- Izayoi perguntou após liberar-se do abraço de Rin que mantinha um largo sorriso em sua face.

-Ótimo. --- as duas responderam juntas começando a seguir Izayoi que estava indo para sua casa.

-Bem eu já havia feito os contratos, pois já fazia algum tempo que procurava pessoas para esses cargos, mais ambos exigem confiança e nenhuma das entrevistadas me agradou. --- Izayoi dizia enquanto entregava alguns papeis para as duas moças que lhe sorriram e pegaram começando a ler o conteúdo. –Vocês podem me entregar os contratos depois, mais que tal agora a gente negociar o salário? --- perguntou vendo as meninas colocarem os contratos de lado enquanto prestavam atenção em sua frase.

-Pode dizer quanto à senhora quer nos pagar. --- Rin disse meio envergonhada, ela era a segunda mais nova entre as meninas nunca tinha trabalhado e nunca tinha vindo viver tanto tempo com os "humanos" para isso diferente de Sango que convivia muito com os humanos e trabalhara em alguns locais adquirindo experiência.

-Em primeiro lugar senhora esta no céu e em segundo lugar quero que seja algo justo. --- Izayoi disse com um sorriso bondoso, verdadeiramente Izayoi era conhecida como uma alma caridosa que sabia ler a alma das pessoas com apenas um olhar, muitos invejosos chegaram a chamá-la de bruxa no passado, mais isso foi esquecido, pois aqueles com bondade no coração se tornaram maioria, sua fama de bruxa foi graças ao seu vasto conhecimento de ervas medicinais e alguns diziam que ela havia enfeitiçado Inu no Taisho, pois sua primeira esposa havia sido uma igual muito amada pela família dele enquanto ela teve que lutar muito para adquirir respeito dos mesmos. – Quanto à empresa que você ia a entrevista estava oferecendo? --- continuou querendo cumprir o que havia falado para Sango quando lhe ofereceu o emprego.

-Aqui diz mil e quinhentos. --- Sango disse olhando no jornal que ainda mantinha em suas mãos seu eu e Rin recebermos mais do que isso nossa rendo poderá ser mais de três mil reais e isso será ótimo Sango não pode evitar ficar feliz sabendo que não precisariam usar a magia para viverem na terra dos humanos e em conseqüência não iriam se expor tanto e elas com certeza não queriam fugir dali, na realidade elas não queria fugir nunca mais.

-Então pagarei dois mil para cada. --- Izayoi disse como se encerrasse o assunto ali, se levantou do sofá que estava e sentou-se entre as outras duas ali na sala. – Que tal comemorar um pouco? --- sugeriu e viu-as concordarem silenciosamente fazendo-a rir levemente. – Seji nos traga umas bebidas, por favor. --- disse à empregada que passava naquele momento esta fez uma pequena reverencia antes de se retirar novamente deixando as outras conversando animadamente.

**EMPRESA TAISHO'S**

-Essa empresa parece maior. --- Miroku comentou com o tio que apenas sorriu enquanto adentravam no grande local, com quadros de artistas famosos e um design moderno e ate meio futurista, entraram no elevador e Miroku observou os vários botões vendo seu tio apertar o botão para o ultimo andar, no elevador havia mais três pessoas, mais somente a moça lhe chamou a atenção ela era realmente bela em sua opinião e parecia ser bem simpática já que cumprimentara seu tio assim que entraram, logo os outros dois saíram sobrando somente eles três, suas roupas mostravam que ela era uma das empregadas e as papeladas em suas mãos denunciavam isso, poucos minutos antes de chegarem no andar desejado Inu no Taisho suspirou notando um movimento que ele já esperava e sabia exatamente o que estava por vir então tampou seus ouvidos.

-HENTAI. --- Kagome gritou enquanto deixava todos os papeis voarem, no mesmo momento as portas do elevador se abriram e à frente desta estava Inuyasha que começou a gargalhar com a cena.

-Olha, enquanto esperava o elevador podia imaginar qualquer coisa menos isso. --- comentou após acabar com sua crise de gargalhadas, ele estava se referindo ao fato de Kagome estar ajoelhada no chão catando os papeis de forma desengonçada, esta parou imediatamente após o comentário maldoso do "chefe" não me bastava o hentai no elevador ainda tenho que aturar isso? Ah mais ele me paga, ou eu não me chamo Kagome Higurashi ela sorriu com esse pensamento antes de voltar recolher o papeis, assim que terminou se levantou e endireitou a postura e saiu caminhando de cabeça erguida, Inu no Taisho saiu do elevador e lançou um olhar reprovador para o filho e para o sobrinho.

-Inu meu primão querido. --- disse cumprimentando Inuyasha que lhe deu um cascudo entrando no elevador notando que Miroku pretendia acompanhá-lo.

-Vai continuar aqui? --- perguntou sorrindo de lado.

-Obvio, não quero ouvir nenhuma bronca do tio Inuzão. --- comentou Miroku cruzando os braços.

Ao longe Kagome sorriu de lado antes de entrar finalmente em sua sala, largou as papeladas na mesa e sorriu mais abertamente.

-**Pesato com la donna ora essere valutati dalla stampa l'ascensore fino al** (o tarado por mulher agora será tarado pelo primo ate o elevador parar) --- após pronunciar isso as mãos de Kagome brilharam em um tom azulado, este logo sumiu enquanto rapidamente ela se virava para a porta e por esta entrar Inu no Taisho.

-Desculpe não ter batido mais queria me desculpar pelo comportamento maldoso de meu sobrinho. --- disse com um sorriso meio sem graça, Kagome sorriu pela preocupação e concordou levemente com a cabeça, Inu no Taisho sorriu antes de sair e o sorriso de Kagome foi substituído por um maldoso.

-Para aprenderem a não se meter comigo. --- ela sussurrou para si mesma antes de sentar na cadeira e voltar ao trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**ENQUANTO ISSO NO ELEVADOR**

De repente Miroku sentiu algo estranho. Inuyasha sentiu algo em sua bunda e ficaria feliz se houvesse uma mulher ali, mais como só havia eles ali ele estranhou e por isso olhou rapidamente para trás e viu que quem estava apertando sua bunda era seu primo afastou-se rapidamente olhando o mesmo de forma furiosa.

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ MIROKU? --- perguntou se encostando a uma das paredes do elevador, Miroku ficou no lado oposto.

-Eu não sei. --- Miroku sentiu uma estranha coceira na mão e não pode evitar o que ocorrera há alguns minutos atrás.

-É melhor isso não acontecer novamente se não eu te quebro. --- Inuyasha ameaçou o primo que se encolheu, pois sabia que ele costumava cumpri o que falava.

-Esta bem e não vamos mais falar sobre isso. --- Miroku disse abanando as mãos na frente do rosto demonstrando o seu medo.

-É bom mesmo. --- no momento em que Inuyasha disse isso as portas do elevador se abriram e Miroku pode sentir novamente uma sensação estranha e como em um passe de mágica ele estava interessando nas mulheres da empresa.

-Estou curado. --- disse erguendo as mãos de uma forma discreta, Inuyasha o olhou de lado suspirando aliviado.

-Espero que não tenha uma recaída. --- comentou fazendo os dois rirem.

**ESCRITORIO DA KAGOME**

Olhando para uma bola de cristal Kagome ria enquanto via o que tinha ocorrido, era comum as feiticeira usarem suas varinhas para feitiços assim, mais se ela fizesse isso faria com que o feitiço ficasse mais forte e quase impossível de ser desfeito caso desse errado e também feitiços feitos sem varinhas eram mais difíceis de localizar, suspirou lembrando-se de algo não muito agradável, olhou na bola de cristal e esta brilhou em um tom branco mostrando que estava prevendo algo, esta mostrou que Inuyasha iria vir em sua sala assim que subisse, bolas de cristais mostravam o presente, mais dependendo do grau de treinamento de uma feiticera ela também podia ver o futuro e o passado, Kagome sabia ver o presente e o futuro recente o maximo do futuro que ela conseguia ver era umas duas semanas, enquanto tinha feiticeiros que conseguiam ver o futuro ate apos sua morte, ou seja podia ver o futuro de seus filhos e netos, Kagome não sabia ver o passado porque sua avó e conselheira achara melhor ela não saber sobre seu passado, claro que Kagome prometeu que nunca ia tentar reverter o passado, mais a avó sabia que nenhuma feiticeira conseguiria viver sem voltar o tempo e Kagome logo aprenderá isso.

-**Scomparire** (desaparecer) --- disse fazendo sua bola de cristal sumir e voltou ao trabalho, alguns minutos depois Inuyasha entrou em sua sala junto com Miroku.

-Acho que você terá que fazer hora extra hoje. --- Inuyasha disse fazendo com que Kagome olhasse para suas mãos e visse o enorme bolo de papeis que ele carregava e ao seu lado Miroku carregava um bolo quase do mesmo tamanho, suspirou já cansada do trabalho que teria que fazer, ambos deixaram os papeis sobre sua mesa e Inuyasha tinha um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios.

-Acho que falamos sobre horas extras. --- Kagome disse contendo sua irritação.

-Sim falamos mais isso é de grande urgência. --- disse antes de começar a si retirar da sala.

-Gostaria de me desculpar pelo que houve mais cedo, mais eu tenho uma... --- Miroku começou tentando parecer constrangido pelo que tinha feito.

-Mão amaldiçoada, eu notei. --- Kagome o cortou vendo que havia sido uma grande tolice sua logo em seguida, algumas vezes seus poderes se liberavam sozinhos, principalmente quando estava irritada e isso incluia quebrar coisas, prever o que seria dito, ou mais gravimente ela poderia até causar acidentes a quem a havia irritado demais.

-Como sabe disso? --- Miroku perguntou enquanto Inuyasha a olhava em duvida.

-Disso o que? --- Kagome tentou disfarçar de alguma maneira.

-A mão amaldiçoada dele. --- o hanyou disse estreitando os olhos.

-Me parece obvio. --- disse encerrando o assunto, fingindo prestar atenção no trabalho que tinha que fazer, notando que os dois saíram de sua sala fechando a porta minha magia não deveria ser usada para banalidades como essa, mais não posso ficar aqui até depois das seis horas suspirou indo até a porta para trancá-la, afinal não queria ficar exposta. –** Non che io sia pigro, che ho bisogno di aiuto in più di lavoro per il mio tempo in** (não que eu seja preguiçosa, mais preciso disso quero ajuda no trabalho pra sair no meu horário) --- novamente uma luz saiu de suas mãos indo a direção dos papeis em sua mesa que começaram a flutuar pela sala enquanto Kagome sentava novamente e via a tela de seu computador fazendo seu trabalho sozinho.

**EM ALGUM LOCAL MISTERIOSO**

-Estou vendo que elas andam bem agitadas. --- o local era escuro e só se podia ver a bola de cristal mostrando hora Kagome, hora Sango e Rin.

**DE VOLTA AO ESCRITORIO DE KAGOME**

Mesmo com sua magia o trabalho demorou mais do que esperado e quando viu já eram 17h50min, suspirou irritada com Inuyasha mais resolveu não utilizar sua magia novamente, Kagome assim como outras bruxas estabeleciam quantas magias querem fazer em um dia para não se expor tanto ou para não se cansar muito e seu numero eram de no máximo cinco magias por dia, claro que se fosse necessario ela poderia fazer mais feitiços, mais só em caso de urgência e pela suas contas já se foram três e era sempre bom deixar uma para emergências, foi à sala de Inuyasha batendo antes de entrar na sala, suspirou colocando as folhas sobre sua mesa e saindo da sala sem falar nada, coisa que Inuyasha estranhou fazendo com que ele levantasse e a seguisse, mais quando saiu de sua sala pode ver as portas do elevador se fechando ele como um grande curioso saiu na direção do segundo elevador que por sorte estava no seu andar e entrou no mesmo.

Saiu do elevador a tempo de ver Kagome saindo do prédio, não entendia porque mais queria falar com ela e entender o porquê de ela evitá-lo daquela maneira, ou até mesmo ignora-lo, correu para fora do prédio e procurou seu cheiro indo na direção deste.

**NO BECO**

**-il mio tempo è breve e la mia fretta è grande mi casa** (meu tempo é curto e minha pressa é grande leve-me pra casa) --- assim que terminou de pronunciar essas palavras uma fumaça azulada a cobriu e quando esta sumiu não havia mais nada no beco, logo em seguida Inuyasha apareceu a frente do local e estranhou não encontrar a dona do cheiro que procurava, suspirou desanimado e voltou para a empresa.

**CRECHE DA IZAYOI**

-Nossa! Esse local é tão bonito Iza. --- Rin disse depois que elas olharam todo o local onde iriam começar a trabalhar, era um local bem espaçoso e bem organizado, tudo parecia estar dentro das normas.

-Essa creche existe há muito tempo e a gente começa a estimular as crianças a partir dessa fase e é sempre bom ter mais pessoas para ajudar, porque as crianças parecem estar se multiplicando. --- Izayoi disse sempre mantendo seu humor, Sango e Rin concordaram sorrindo.

-Quando iremos começar? --- Sango disse animada com o local, era realmente muito legal.

**EM UM LOCAL ASSUSTADOR**

-Como não conseguem encontra-las? São só três bruxinhas de nada. --- o ser disse irritado, já fazia algum tempo que elas haviam desaparecido e sua paciência estava no limite. – Encontre-as a todo custo, usem o que for preciso, podem até matar as outras duas, eu só quero ela. --- disse extremamente zangado.

**CASA DOS THAISHO'S**

Inuyasha havia resolvido ir dormir na casa dos pais, era mais relaxante e também Kikyou não se atreveria a ir ali, afinal sabia que sua mãe não gostava nada dela e Inuyasha aprendeu da pior maneira que sua mãe sabe avaliar o caráter das pessoas.

-AAHHHH. --- ouviu o grito e levantou-se rapidamente notou que o grito vinha da casa ao lado e se levantou indo a sua varanda e pulando para a varanda da casa ao lado entrando direto no quarto da pequena Rime, olhou para a cama e não encontrou nada ouviu um barulho no guarda roupa e foi em sua direção abrindo e vendo a pequena encolhida e chorando o mais silenciosamente possível, Inuyasha a pegou no colo vendo que ela ainda não o havia reconhecido já que estava tentando se soltar.

-Calma pequena, sou eu. --- disse tentando acalma-la ela pareceu ter reconhecido sua voz e com isso se acalmou um pouco, mais continuava a chorar. – Onde estão Rin e Sango? --- perguntou notando que nenhuma das duas veio socorrê-la.

-Elas saíram para comprarem a janta, porque passaram o dia fora. --- Rime disse ainda assustada abraçando-se fortemente a ele.

-Vamos. --- antes que Rime dissesse qualquer coisa Inuyasha foi novamente para a varanda e voltou para o seu quarto, indo para a cozinha em seguida lhe dando um copo de água, esta pegou o copo e bebeu em um gole só se acalmando um pouco, respirou mais algumas vezes até finalmente relaxar. – Que tal agora você me dizer o que houve? --- Inuyasha perguntou vendo a menina respirar profundamente.

-Só tive mais um pesadelo. --- ela respondeu cruzando os braços levemente emburrada fazendo Inuyasha rir um pouco a vendo emburrar mais ainda pela reação do outro. – Para com isso. --- disse antes de dar língua para o hanyou que retribuiu o gesto. – Crianção. --- disse ela rindo pela careta que o hanyou fez ao ouvir o adjetivo.

-Estou vendo que já esta melhor, então que tal voltarmos? --- Rime simplesmente negou, não queria ficar sozinha e sabia que as meninas ainda iam demorar. – Não? --- ele perguntou não entendendo muito bem o que acontecia sem dizer nada Rime pulou nele e o abraçou pelo pescoço, o hanyou não pode fazer nada a não ser retribuir. – Calma pequena; levo você de volta assim que as meninas voltarem, mais agora que tal jogarmos vídeo game? --- Rime o olhou nos olhos e sorriu concordando.

**MAIS TARDE**

Rin e Sango chegaram a casa e não encontraram Rime, o que as obrigou a usar sua magia para descobrir onde ela estava e foram à casa dos vizinhos e antes que elas batessem na porta o hanyou apareceu na mesma assustando-as um pouco e em seu colo estava Rime adormecida.

-Acho que ela teve um pesadelo e como eu estava perto achei melhor cuidar dela enquanto vocês estavam fora. --- se explicou mesmo que não achasse que isso fosse necessário, já que elas que deixaram à criança sozinha.

-Obrigada Inuyasha. --- Sango agradeceu enquanto pegava Rime do colo do hanyou colocando-a no seu indo na direção da casa delas junto com Rin, Inuyasha viu a pequena abrir o olhos e lhe dar tchau fazendo-o sorrir antes de retribuir o aceno.

-Você esta ficando muito ligado a Rime. --- ouviu sua mãe dizer o assustando, pois não a ouvira descer e agora ela se encontrava sentada na poltrona.

-O que quer dizer com isso? --- perguntou enquanto se aproximava de sua mãe.

-Que você gosta dela quase como uma filha. --- respondeu Izayoi vendo Inuyasha pensar sobre sua resposta.

-Sinceramente mãe, não gosto dela como uma filha, na realidade não sei bem definir o sentimento que tenho por ela, só sei que traz uma sensação boa assim como... --- Inuyasha parou ao descobrir que havia falado demais.

-Assim como sua nova secretaria Kagome? --- ela perguntou mais Inuyasha sabia que aquilo na realidade foi uma afirmação, mais porque mentir para alguém que te conhecia como a palma de sua mão? Simplesmente suspirou sem dizer mais nada foi ate ela e lhe deu um beijo na testa antes de voltar para o quarto para tentar voltar a dormi, não pode ver o sorriso satisfeito de Izayoi que em seguida também se levantou e foi juntar-se a seu marido.

-Esta controlando as coisas novamente. --- Inu no Taisho disse assim que ela se deitou ao seu lado, Izayoi apenas sorriu antes de lhe dar um selinho. – Se esses meninos imaginassem o que você é capaz de fazer. --- Inu no Taisho disse conformado com o silencio da esposa, esta sorriu novamente abraçando-o.

-Um dia eles saberão meu querido. --- ela sussurrou em seu ouvido com o mistério que ela carregava no tempo em que eles começaram a namorar o que o fez sorrir.

-Esse dia será interessante. --- ele sussurrou de volta e ambos riram.

**EM UM APARTAMENTO**

-Amanhã iremos falar com eles. --- disse a morena irritada para a outra.

-Eu vou ter que tentar enganá-lo novamente. --- a outra disse com falsa tristeza o que fez a outra rir maldosa logo sendo seguida pela outra...

**FIM DO 2º CAP**

_PROXIMO CAP_

_-Por onde você passa sempre chama a atenção._

_-Você já teve alguma decepção amorosa?_

_-Bem na sinceridade, ela é minha prima._

_-Só estava querendo conhecer melhor a mulher que trabalha para mim._

_-Eu quero voltar pra você._

_-Agora que você comentou, parece que eu atraiu coisas estranhas._

_-Enciumada com o que?_

_-Pois é que loucura._

_-Eu perdi uma aposta._

* * *

Mais um cap postado, bem ele não fez tanto sucesso

mais acho que as pessoas andam bem ocupadas ultimamente

bom mais se vocês resolverem fazer uma pessoa feliz

deixem uma reviews para mim, ok?

Agradeço ao comentarios do ultimo cap

que bom que gostaram

kissus

te mais

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hey people

Olha eu aqui de novo

agradeço pela presença de vocês em minha fic

BOA LEITURA:

* * *

**Negrito **– feitiços, ou mudanças de lugar, ou passagem de tempo.

() – tradução de feitiços

Sublinhado – pensamentos

_Itálico _- lembranças

_ULTIMO CAP_

_-Eu vou ter que tentar enganá-lo novamente. --- a outra disse com falsa tristeza o que fez a outra rir maldosa logo sendo seguida pela outra..._

**3º CAP: **_**UMA VISITA INESPERADA E UMA APOSTA PERDIDA**_

**6h36min**

Kagome acordou sem muita vontade de ir para a cozinha e por isso no momento se encontrava em uma lanchonete, assustou-se quando foi abraçada pelas costas.

-Oi moça. --- ele a viu suspirar de certa forma aliviada, mais para em seguida lhe dar uma cotovelada no seu estomago fazendo com que ele a soltasse.

-O que quer? --- perguntou mais calma enquanto o olhava de lado vendo-o endireitar sua postura.

-Conversar. --- disse antes de se sentar ao lado dela, Kagome não estava com humor para piadas e ele pode ver isso, suspirou e começou a encará-la.

-O que deseja senhor? --- uma das garçonetes apareceu de um modo todo oferecido.

-Um café com açúcar, duas colheres. --- disse cortando qualquer aumento de assunto por parte da garçonete que simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça e se retirou dali, meio desapontada por não ter conseguido chamar atenção do cara que ela diria ser um gato.

-Por onde você passa sempre chama a atenção. --- Kagome comentou chamando a atenção do hanyou para si.

-Mais a que eu quero só me vê como chefe. --- Inuyasha sussurrou para que ela não o ouvisse. – Kagome, você namoraria seu chefe? --- ele foi direto ao ponto, estava curioso para pelo menos saber se teria alguma chance.

-Dizem que você não pode controlar o coração Inuyasha, mesmo que você se engane por um tempo dizem que o amor ultrapassa todas as barreiras. --- Inuyasha pode ver o olhar perdido de sua secretaria.

-Você já teve alguma decepção amorosa? --- ele sabia que estava arriscando demais forçando ela a se abrir assim, mais tinha que arriscar.

-Não, na verdade nunca me apaixonei por ninguém deve ser algo maravilho. --- Inuyasha sorriu ao notar que ela parecia uma criança quando falava assim. – Ah que besteira me abrir com você. --- Kagome suspirou e se levantou pronta para se retirar, mais Inuyasha não permitiu que ela o fizesse, em seguida forçou ela a se virar, ela não pode deixar de ficar surpresa ao ver os sérios de seu chefe. – Algo errado? --- perguntou não entendendo a repentina mudança de humor do hanyou.

-Não estava rindo do que você estava falando, mais sim da sua maneira de falar, me pareceu tão inocente. --- Kagome sentiu-se corar com a maneira que Inuyasha falou, mais ela logo pareceu despertar e tirou seu braço da mão do hanyou.

-Já esta tarde e não quero me atrasar. --- e novamente antes que Inuyasha pudesse dizer algo Kagome lhe deu as costas e saiu do local, o hanyou suspirou achando sua secretaria muito escorregadia e misteriosa e sua decisão final era a de que tinha que descobrir mais sobre Kagome e em sua mente veio suas novas vizinhas e com um sorriso ele pagou o que devia e se retirou do local.

**20h26min**

Inuyasha respirou profundamente antes de bater na porta, pouco tempo depois Rime abriu a porta.

-Oi. --- ela disse demonstrando não entender a visita dele.

-A Sango e a Rin estão? --- perguntou chamando mais a atenção de Rime que bufou e lhe deu espaço para entrar na casa, o hanyou não entendeu o motivo da mudança repentina de humor da pequena, mais apenas lhe bagunçou os cabelos enquanto passava por ela, esta rosnou baixinho e passou na sua frente arrumando o cabelo e fazendo com que ele a seguisse até a cozinha, ele entrou e viu as duas mais velhas olhando pela janela e fez um som com a garganta para lhes chamar a atenção, quando ambas se viraram assustadas ele pode ouvir o barulho de algo caindo e quebrando. – O que esta havendo lá fora? --- perguntou sentindo que as meninas ficaram nervosas com a pergunta.

-Eu vou lá ver o que caiu. --- Rime passou por ele, abriu a porta para a parte de trás da casa e a fechou rapidamente.

-Posso saber o motivo da visita? --- Sango perguntou muito interessada, já que ele e o irmão não demonstraram nenhum interesse nelas, não que ela quisesse eles também não faziam o estilo dela, apesar de eles serem muito bonitos.

-Eu queria algumas informações. --- foi direto, não querendo gastar o tempo delas e nem o dele, logo a porta foi aberta novamente e Rime entrou pegando um suco na geladeira e sentando-se em uma das cadeiras do local.

-Sobre? --- foi à vez de Rin pergunta, não sabendo que tipo de informações ela poderia dar a ele.

-Kagome Higurashi. --- Inuyasha estranhou a reação das meninas a simples menção do nome de sua secretaria, Rin e Sango pareceram congelar enquanto Rime se engasgou com o suco.

-O que quer saber sobre ela? --- Rime pareceu ser a primeira a se recuperar do "choque" que na opinião de Inuyasha não tinha motivo nenhum.

-Tudo o que vocês sabem. --- dessa vez a reação de Rin e Sango foi um sorriso maldoso e um brilho estranho no olhar enquanto Rime ficava um pouco corada e Inuyasha entendia cada vez menos.

-Acho que podemos dizer que Kagome é bem próxima da gente. --- Sango disse olhando de relance para Rime que tinha os braços cruzados sobre os peitos e em sua face havia uma carranca horrível.

-Próxima? --- Inuyasha insistiu não entendendo muito bem o que Sango quisera dizer.

-Bem na sinceridade, ela é minha prima. --- Sango falou naturalmente e Inuyasha estava começando a notar que suas vizinhas eram tão misteriosas quanto sua própria secretaria, suspirou vendo que nenhuma das outras iria falar e que Sango também não falaria mais nada.

-Acho que esta na minha hora de ir. --- começou a ir à direção da porta e estranhou quando sentiu algo quente em sua mão e quando olhou para baixo viu Rime que lhe sorria levemente ele não pode deixar de retribuir, Rime algumas vezes se demonstrava mais madura para a sua idade, mais ainda assim era só uma criança.

-Boa noite Inuyasha. --- ela disse quando ele já estava do lado de fora da casa.

-Boa noite pequena. --- ele respondeu indo para sua casa ouvindo click da porta quando a pequena a fechou.

-E ai quebrou muito? --- Rin perguntou assim que viu Rime entrar na cozinha, esta estreitou os olhos mostrando que estava um pouco irritada.

-Vocês estavam brincando com levitação? --- ela perguntou seria e as mais velhas simplesmente concordaram. – Por que não me chamaram? --- perguntou novamente suavizando sua expressão as outras duas riram e olharam pela janela vendo um carro um pouco amassado e com os vidros quebrados.

-Acho que o dono não vai ficar muito feliz em ver o carro dele desse jeito e ainda mais no nosso quintal. --- Sango comentou.

-Vou busca minha varinha. --- Rin disse sumindo dali enquanto as outras riam levemente do estado do carro de ultima geração.

**06h57min**

-Soube que você andou por ai perguntando por mim. --- Inuyasha olhou para a porta de sua sala e viu Kagome com os braços cruzados, apoiada á porta, Inuyasha a examinou dos pés a cabeça, o sapato de salto fino preto, as meias calças que ele não sabia onde era o seu fim, a saia negra combinando com o sapato e a camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos e os cabelos presos em um coque perfeito. – Então? --- ele voltou a olhá-la nos olhos.

-Então você e sua prima ainda conversam? --- ele perguntou não se mostrado surpreso por Sango ter falado a Kagome sobre o seu interesse.

-Digamos que sim. --- Kagome respondeu vagamente enquanto acabava de entrar na sala e fechava a porta, Inuyasha simplesmente observou enquanto ela vinha a passos lentos até a frente de sua mesa. – Mais não vamos mudar de assunto, o que quer saber sobre mim? --- Kagome também sabia ser bem direta quando queria mais Inuyasha estava pensando em como seria os cabelos de Kagome soltos já que no dia que bateu com ela literalmente ela estava com os cabelos presos em uma rabo de cavalo e quando a encontrou novamente ela na empresa já estava com o cabelo preso em um coque, despertou quando viu os dedos de Kagome estralando em uma tentativa de chamar sua atenção.

-Só estava querendo conhecer melhor a mulher que trabalha para mim. --- ele falou de forma inocente vendo Kagome erguer uma sobrancelha em sinal de um questionamento silencioso, Inuyasha simplesmente deu um sorriso de lado ao ver um gesto tipicamente seu. – O que? É a verdade. --- Kagome não pode evitar sorrir e ele gostou muito de poder fazê-la rir.

-Ok, se você esta dizendo. --- ela se rendeu começando a se retirar.

-Já que é assim, que tal um almoço? --- Inuyasha a viu olha-lo de lado e se perguntar se devia aceitar ou não, no fim ela simplesmente negou com a cabeça terminando de sair da sala e fechando novamente a porta. – Não custa nada tentar. --- ele falou para si mesmo voltando ao trabalho.

**3MESES DEPOIS**

-... Convido você e sua família para uma noite de gala, em nome da empresa. --- Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro falando o que Kagome tinha que digitar no convite da festa de gala que tinha sempre no meio do ano e que reunia grandes empresários de todo o mundo. – Que tal um almoço? --- perguntou vendo que Kagome estava prestando muita atenção no seu trabalho, pois digitou o que ele havia perguntado esta em seguida leu o que tinha digitado e apagou a pergunta e encarou seu chefe.

-Acho que já falamos sobre isso. --- ela lhe respondeu sem ao menos olhá-lo.

-Você vai recusar um convite da dona Izayoi? --- dessa vez Kagome o encarou lembrando-se que da ultima vez que ela se recusara a ir almoçar lá a mesma veio pessoalmente busca-la, foi algo bem constrangedor em sua opinião.

-Golpe baixo isso. --- Inuyasha somente riu do comentário dela que encolheu os ombros mostrando ao hanyou que ela ia aceitar.

-Inu. --- antes que Kagome pudesse responder viu uma mulher entrar no escritório e pular no pescoço do hanyou o abraçando, a outra humana na sala apenas olhou aquela cena sem entender bem o que ocorria mais se sentiu um pouco irritada, mais logo notou que as feições do hanyou mudaram de surpresa para irritação e logo este afastou a mulher sem nenhuma delicadeza.

-O que faz aqui Kikyou? --- ele perguntou de forma grossa, Kikyou era uma mulher estilo modelo, alta e magricela, mais com belas formas que eram mostradas pela minissaia preta e pela camiseta colada no corpo vermelha, seus cabelos castanhos eram completamente lisos e batiam um pouco abaixo dos seios, os olhos da mesma cor ficavam mais chamativos com a maquiagem forte que ela usava ao redor dos mesmos e seu batom era vermelho, ela era bonita mais um tanto vulgar.

-Quero conversar com você... --- olhou diretamente para Kagome e em seguida voltou a olhá-lo. -... A sós. --- exigiu, Kagome começou a se levantar.

-Pode voltar a se sentar Kagome. --- Inuyasha ordenou serio e como era uma coisa um pouco difícil de ver sem ser nas reuniões ela obedeceu sem questionar, Kikyou voltou a olhá-la com os olhos estreitados.

-Kagome? Que intimidade é essa? --- Kikyou novamente exigiu fazendo com que Inuyasha estreitasse os olhos diante a cara de pau dela.

-O que faz aqui? --- Inuyasha rosnou a pergunta, coisa que aparentemente só Kagome notou.

-Eu quero voltar pra você. --- ela falou se delongas novamente Kagome se levantou não querendo participar da briga do "casal".

-Eu já disse que é pra você ficar. --- dessa vez a ordem veio junto a um rosnado e novamente Kagome se sentou. –Você fala como se tivesse sido você a terminar nosso relacionamento. --- ele voltou-se para Kikyou que simplesmente deu de ombros.

-Você deveria saber que um relacionamento meu só acaba quando eu digo que acabou. --- Kikyou disse se "achando", Inuyasha estava quase perdendo o controle e Kagome não gostaria que o mau humor dele fosse direcionado para ela no fim das contas, mais suspirou sabendo que não adiantaria se mover.

-Pra você pode ser assim, mais eu não gosto de figurinha repetida e você já foi usada. --- ele viu a expressão de Kikyou mudar de superior, para surpresa e de surpresa para irritada.

-Você me paga. --- aquilo não passou de um sussurro enquanto ela se virava e se preparava para se retirar. – E eu não vou aceitar ser substituída por ela. --- disse apontando para Kagome que lhe estreitou os olhos. – Vaca. --- disse sorrindo de lado se virando para ir embora, mais de repente os dois saltos de Kikyou quebraram e esta caiu de cara no chão e foi à vez de Kagome sorrir, afinal qual a chance de os dois saltos quebrarem ao mesmo tempo? Diria que Kagome teve alguma coisa haver com isso, o hanyou sorriu levemente vendo-a se levantar e caminhar de forma estranha.

-Estranho. --- Inuyasha disse virando-se completamente para Kagome que lhe encarou, já que estava observando à outra sair de forma desajeitada.

-O que? --- perguntou não entendendo o comentário repentino de Inuyasha.

-Coisas estranhas acontecem quando você esta por perto. --- Kagome sentiu um frio na espinha, mais relaxou rapidamente sabendo que Inuyasha poderia notar que ela tinha ficado tensa.

-Agora que você comentou, parece que eu atraiu coisas estranhas. --- ela comentou tentando ser o mais natural possível, o hanyou suspirou olhando no relógio, vendo que se eles não saíssem agora iam se atrasar.

-Hora do almoço. --- ele falou e Kagome suspirou sabendo que não podia se negar a um convite de Izayoi Taisho.

O caminho até a casa dos Taisho's foi feito em silencio e Kagome se perguntou se Inuyasha ainda gostava de Kikyou e aquela era uma pergunta que ela não queria saber a resposta, balançou levemente a cabeça e olhou pela janela ate chegar ao destino deles.

-Kagome. --- Izayoi disse assim que esta entrou lhe abraçando e em seguida foi abraçar Inuyasha, este não fez nenhuma piadinha e passou direto sem esperar Kagome e Izayoi. – O que houve? --- ela sussurrou a pergunta para Kagome.

-Prefiro não me meter Iza. --- Kagome sussurrou de volta.

-Ah! Por isso que eu gosto de você. --- Izayoi a abraçou fortemente.

-Oi Ká. --- Rin disse ao vê-la e a abraçou. – É tão bom poder vê-la de vez em quando. --- ela sussurrou e Kagome sentiu que se continuasse assim Rin ia acabar chorando.

-Esta tudo bem bebê. --- ela sussurrou abraçando-a mais forte, aproveitou que estavam a sós na sala. – Vai dar tudo certo. --- elas se separaram e Kagome pode ver os olhos lacrimejados da outra, colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e limpou uma lagrima teimosa que resolveu cair. – Confie em mim. --- riu tentando acalma-la.

-Eu confio. --- ela riu.

Todos estavam reunidos na sala de jantar, Sango estava emburrada, pois conhecera Miroku e sua mão escorregadia e este se mantinha calado e com o rosto vermelho, Rin estava cabisbaixa e Kagome não parava de olhar para ela com preocupação, Sesshoumaru na sua imensa frieza estava intrigado com o cheiro de lagrimas que sentira a pouco e Inuyasha estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos, enquanto Inu no Taisho e Izayoi tentavam entender o que estava ocorrendo, ao fim do almoço Izayoi puxou Rin e Sango para a sala para conversar e tentou puxar Kagome junto, mais essa se recusou, Sesshoumaru disse que já ia para a empresa adiantar algumas coisas, Miroku e Inu no Taisho acabaram sendo arrastando para sala junto com as meninas, Kagome andou até achar uma varanda e foi ate esta, por que ela tinha que passar o tempo todo se fazendo de forte? Suspirou negando-se mais uma vez a chorar, quanto tempo já fazia que ela não derramava uma lagrima? Um movimento na varanda a fez acorda de seus devaneios.

-Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. --- viu Inuyasha sentado em uma cadeira que havia ali serio.

-Meus pensamentos valem mais do que isso. --- Kagome disse antes de voltar a encarar o quintal, mais na verdade ela encarava o nada.

-O que você tem? --- ele perguntou se levantando e ficando ao seu lado.

-Eu não estou te perguntando por que você ficou tão abalado com o seu encontra com a tal de Kikyou, então porque você não faz o mesmo e não se mete na minha vida. --- ela falou de forma serena, mais aquilo realmente parecia um insulto.

-Você me parece enciumada. --- Inuyasha continuou com suas provocações.

-Enciumada com o que? --- Kagome perguntou virando-se para olhá-lo.

-Kikyou é mais mulher do que você. --- aquilo foi como um tapa, mais Kagome apenas riu com um comentário que a insultou e muito, feriu seu orgulho mais ainda manteve-se de cabeça erguida.

-Seu gosto para mulheres é duvidoso, ter um relacionamento com uma mulher como Kikyou é pedir para ser chamado de "corno". --- Inuyasha rosnou ao se lembrar do motivo para ter finalizado seu relacionamento com Kikyou, mais o que doía era o fato de ele ainda sentir alguma coisa por ela. – Eu já vou indo. --- disse passando direto pelo hanyou.

-Você só vai chegar na hora se voltar comigo e caso isso não aconteça terá que ficar ate mais tarde no trabalho. --- Inuyasha disse irritado.

-Isso me pareceu um desafio "chefe". --- Kagome retrucou ficando frente a frente com o hanyou que teve de olhar para baixo para encará-la, já que mesmo com o salto Kagome ainda era mais baixa que ele.

-Se você chegar antes de mim eu te libero duas horas mais cedo. --- Kagome sorriu de lado e não falou mais nada e se retirou dali, Inuyasha demorou um pouco para notar que ele acabara de apostar corrida com Kagome e ele havia a deixado sair na frente, mais logo se lembrou de que ele tinha carro e ela não e com isso foi caminhando lentamente para o carro.

**EMPRESAS TAISHO**

Inuyasha chegou relaxado na empresa, rodando as chaves do carro no dedo, abriu a porta de seu escritório e...

-Você demorou. --- ele quase grudou no teto com o susto, estava tão confiante de que chegaria primeiro que se surpreendeu ao encontra Kagome sentada em um pequeno sofá que havia em seu escritório. – O que foi chefe? --- Kagome perguntou vendo que ele estava demorando a reagir, claro que ela tinha usado seus poderes para chegar mais rápido que Inuyasha, ela não usou o tele-transporte como da ultima vez e sim veio em sua vassoura e assim evitou todo o transito que Inuyasha pegou.

-Pare de me chamar de chefe. --- Inuyasha disse finalmente voltando a si.

-Bom, já acabou meu horário de almoço, então vou voltar a trabalhar. --- disse saindo sem deixar chance de Inuyasha pensar em uma resposta, este suspirou não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, mais ai vem uma pergunta que todos querem resposta, se ele ainda sente algo por Kikyou, então porque "pegar tanto no pé" de Kagome? O hanyou tem consciência de que Kagome e Kikyou são muito parecidas na aparência, mais a verdade era que ele não tinha idéia do que Kagome causava nele, mais sabia que era diferente do que sentia por Kikyou, desistiu de pensar nessas coisas e voltou a trabalhar.

**CASA DA SANGO, RIM E RIME**

-Atrapalho? --- Rin e Sango olharam para a porta da cozinha e encontraram Kagome nesta, ambas sorriram, mais logo lembraram de olhar no relógio vendo que ela havia sido liberada do trabalho mais cedo. – Como o mundo é pequeno, não? --- disse de forma debochada, Rin e Sango entenderam perfeitamente o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo e riram levemente.

-Quem poderia imaginar que você trabalharia logo para o Inuyasha? --- Sango comentou desta vez.

-Pois é que loucura. --- Kagome disse indo pegar um suco na geladeira.

**EMPRESAS TAISHO**

-O que você tem maninho? --- Sesshoumaru disse entrando em sua sala notando que o irmão estava levemente irritado. – Onde esta sua secretaria perfeita? --- perguntou por que estava à procura de Kagome para lhe prestar um serviço.

-A dispensei mais cedo. --- falou simplesmente irritado.

-Por quê? --- Sesshoumaru achou interessante o fato de o irmão estar irritado.

-Eu perdi uma aposta. --- Inuyasha sussurrou o mais baixo possível e mesmo assim não foi o suficiente, pois Sesshoumaru ouviu perfeitamente o que ele tinha dito e o hanyou notou isso pelo sorriso de lado que o irmão tinha no rosto.

-A humana ganhou de você. --- ele comentou e Inuyasha bufou inconformado por ter perdido para a humana.

-Ela trapaceou. ---ele falou parecendo uma criança com os braços cruzados e orelhas baixas, seria uma visão bela, mais com certeza Sesshoumaru não apreciou essa visão, simplesmente rolou os olhos e se retirou indo a procura da Ayame que poderia lhe presta esse serviço, deixando Inuyasha murmurando xingamentos contra Kagome.

**CASA DA SANGO, RIM E RIME**

-ATCHIN. --- Kagome espirrou do nada. – Tem alguém falando mal de mim. --- ela comentou enquanto coçava o nariz. – Quem ser que esta fazendo isso? --- ela sussurrou tentando lembrar quem estava irritado com ela hoje.

-Inuyasha? --- Rin e Sango falaram fazendo com que ela lembrasse da cara que ele estava quando ela saiu mais cedo da empresa, era aquela cara do tipo "vai ter volta".

-**Sbagliata di me a parlare di voi e come la pena di perder ela loro você** (mal de mim você esta falando e como castigo vai perder a voz) --- Kagome falou rapidamente o feitiço.

-Você sabe que o feitiço só vai pegar se ele realmente estiver falando mal de você? --- Sango perguntou e Kagome apenas sorriu sabendo que com certeza Inuyasha estava falando mal dela.

-Bom Inuyasha sabe que eu e você somos primas, certo? --- Sango apenas confirmou.

-Quem diria que a gente ia logo se mudar e virar vizinhas dos pais de Inuyasha. --- Sango falou se lembrando desse pequeno fato.

-Vocês falaram mais alguma coisa? --- Kagome perguntou levemente.

-Tipo? --- Rin perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado, Kagome a olhou assim como Sango porque para ambas parecia ser algo fácil de entender.

**EMPRESAS TAISHO**

-Senhor esta tudo bem? --- Ayame perguntou para Sesshoumaru mais esse simplesmente abria a boca e nenhum som saia desta, o que era estranho já que há pouco tempo ele estava falando normalmente lhe dando ordens do que ele queria e assustada com aquilo foi rapidamente para a sala de Inuyasha. – Senhor Inuyasha o seu irmão ficou mudo de repente. --- disse o mais rápido que pode mais assim como Sesshoumaru nenhuma palavra saia da boca de Inuyasha, Ayame com medo de que isso pudesse acontecer com ela também a youkai desmaiou sendo segurada por Inuyasha que a levou para a sala do irmão tentando confirmar o que a secretaria havia falado; o que tinha acontecido? Bem Kagome havia jogado um feitiço em que estava falando mal dela, só que ela não especificara em quem deveria cair o feitiço e como no momento do feitiço Sesshoumaru a estava amaldiçoando ela e por isso foi atingido também, Sesshoumaru ia pedir para ela porque a mesma fazia os trabalhos em maior velocidade que a youkai e por isso estava falando mal de Kagome.

**CASA DA SANGO, RIM E RIME**

-Sabe Rin queremos saber se em algum momento você deixou algo a mais escapar para Inuyasha quando vocês estavam a sós? --- Sango perguntou dessa vez de maneira mais simples, porque aparentemente de vez enquanto Rin era um pouco "devagar", ou então ela se fazia assim quando não queria responder e isso de certo modo deixava as meninas receosas do que ela poderia ter falado.

-Não fiquei em nenhum momento a sós com Inuyasha e nem tive tempo de falar direito com ele. --- Rin disse tranquilamente. – Porque teria algum problema se eu falasse para ele que eu e a Kagome somos irmãs gêmeas? ...

**FIM DO 3º CAP**

_PROXIMO CAP_

_-Ele não esta irritado com você e sim pelo fato de hoje ser lua nova._

_-Você é uma graça._

_-Belo nome, me acompanha pelo resto da noite?_

_-Bom, mais se você esta dizendo que é Sesshoumaru então cuide bem do seu primo._

_-Você ainda não voltou ao normal?_

_-Sai de perto de mim._

_-Eu disse que não ia perder para uma vaca como você._

_-Calminha ai os dois._

_-Eu sei e elas nem imaginam isso._

_-Acho que cometi um pequeno erro no feitiço de ontem._

* * *

Mais um cap postados

Agradecimentos para:

**Agome chan;**

**Meyllin;**

**nama;**

**dani;**

**pequena rin;**

**N-chan.**

arigatou tbm para quem leu e naum deixou reviews

te mais


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey galerinha**

**olha eu aqui de novo**

**sem mais papo**

**BOA LEITURA:**

**Negrito **– feitiços, ou mudanças de lugar, ou passagem de tempo.

() – tradução de feitiços

Sublinhado – pensamentos

_Itálico _- lembranças

_ULTIMO CAP_

_-Não fiquei em nenhum momento a sós com Inuyasha e nem tive tempo de falar direito com ele. --- Rin disse tranquilamente. – Porque teria algum problema se eu falasse para ele que eu e a Kagome somos irmãs gêmeas? ..._

**4º CAP: **_**A HISTÓRIA DA MALDIÇÃO E... HUMANO?**_

-Claro que isso não tem problema maninha. --- Kagome a tranqüilizou passando o braço por seus ombros a puxando para si. – Não teria problema que ele soubesse disso, só que ele saber disso fará com que ele queira saber de mais coisas e assim por diante. --- Rin sorriu e aconchegou-se mais a irmã. – Que tal sairmos hoje? --- perguntou após um tempo de silencio, Sango riu da mudança drástica de assunto mais concordou alegre por poder sair com a prima após muito tempo, elas já se adaptaram ao lugar onde estavam morando e já fizeram amizade com o resto da vizinhança, estavam trabalhando e recebendo bem, ninguém perguntava nada sobre as coisas estranhas que aconteciam na casa delas, parecia que tudo estava perfeito.

-Para onde você esta pensando em ir? --- Rin perguntou contente.

-Ouvi falar de um lugar interessante aqui por perto. --- Kagome falou lembrando do local que Ayame havia lhe falando há algum tempo atrás e que apesar de ela não morar por ali, vivia naquele local porque era muito agradável e bom para "paquerar" Kagome riu, no pouco tempo que trabalhava na empresa Taisho fez muitas amizades principalmente com Ayame que era uma youkai bem legal e animada apesar do jeito serio durante o trabalho.

-Acho que sei de que lugar você esta falando. --- Sango disse lembrando de ver um letreiro por ali.

-Então? O que estamos esperando? --- Rin disse se levantando e subindo a escadaria e logo atrás foi Sango.

-Faz tempo que vocês não saem juntas. --- Kagome ouviu a voz masculina e sorriu concordando logo em seguida Felix pulou em seu colo aninhando-se.

-Hoje a gente vai ter a noite toda. --- ela respondeu acariciando as orelhas do gato.

-Você não vai se arrumar também? --- novamente a voz masculina.

-Acho que algumas vezes elas esquecem que somos feiticeiras. --- Kagome falou levemente relaxada no sofá com o gato em seu colo e ambos dos olhos fechados.

-Então como estão às coisas lá na empresa?

-Estão indo bem, apesar de... --- Kagome parou um pouco e seu corpo ficou tenso, não sabia o que acontecia com ela quando se tratava de Inuyasha Taisho e sinceramente ela tinha muito medo de saber, respirou profundamente se achando tola, ela Kagome Higurashi já devia ter aprendido a não ter medo de nada.

-Apesar de? --- Kagome abriu os olhos dando de cara com olhos verdes preocupados.

-Felix estou preocupada com meu coração. --- ela falou baixo, o gato a olhou sem entender nada. – Bobagem minha Felix esqueça. --- o gato miou e abaixou a cabeça aparentemente frustrado.

-Vocês mulheres são incompreensíveis.

-Como você que é literalmente um gato fala uma coisa dessas? --- Kagome perguntou sorrindo.

-Estamos prontas. --- Sango disse no topo da escada com Rin ao seu lado.

-Uau. --- Felix disse é isso mesmo o Felix fala, nossa que surpresa, ninguém imaginou isso, né? Mais voltando, Sango usava um vestido vermelho completamente colado ao corpo um pouco acima dos joelhos, com um decote em V e uma sandália prateada de amarrar no tornozelo de salto, Rin usava uma macacão preto que chegava até a metade das coxas e um pequeno decote e usava um sapato social também preto.

-E você Káh? --- Rin perguntou vendo que a irmã ainda usava a roupa de trabalho, Kagome se levantou observou que Sango havia prendido a franja e usava uma sombra escura nos olhos e nos lábios uma cor mais clara para não deixar a maquiagem muito pesada, já Rin estava com os cabelos presos em uma trança embutida e ao contrario da prima usava uma sombra clara e um batom de cor vermelha.

-Bem, eu posso resolver isso agora. --- Kagome falou e logo ela estava com um short cinza que acabava na metade das coxas e uma blusa vermelha de amarrar no pescoço de costa nua, com detalhes brilhantes e uma sandália de salto branca usava uma sombra clara e um batom também escuro e usava um coque mal feito deixando algumas mexas caindo sobre a sua face, a semelhança na maquiagem mostrava que as irmãs tinham gostos parecidos e, além disso, a maquiagem mais forte tirava um pouco os traços infantis de Rin fazendo com que a única diferença entre ela e Kagome fosse a cor de seus olhos e assim elas saíram deixando o Felix cuidando da casa.

**BOATE**

-NOSSA ESSE LUGAR É LINDO. --- Rin falou alto para ser ouvida pelas outras, o local era belo e agradável, tinha três andares, no primeiro era a pista de dança com um palco e um local fechando onde ficava o DJ que era visto por todos por meio de uma janela de vidro, no segundo andar ficavam as mesas com sofás que cabiam varias pessoas e havia separações para maior privacidade das pessoas e no terceiro andar ficava um bar e restaurante, realmente era um belo lugar.

-O QUE VAMOS FAZER PRIMEIRO? --- Kagome perguntou depois de examinar o lugar.

-BEBER. --- Sango respondeu puxando as duas irmãs pelas mãos para o terceiro andar do ambiente.

**NO SEGUNDO ANDAR DA MESMA BOATE**

-E ai priminho esta se divertindo? --- Miroku perguntou para o moreno emburrado de olhos violetas que simplesmente rosnou.

-Ele não esta irritado com você e sim pelo fato de hoje ser lua nova. --- Sesshoumaru disse indiferente olhando para a pista de dança.

-Ah! Inuyasha tenta relaxa e se divertir um pouco. --- Miroku insistiu com o primo este nem o olhou. – Se você vai ficar assim então eu vou me divertir sozinho. --- disse se levantando e saindo dali indo para o terceiro andar beber um pouco para depois dançar e quando viu seu primo estava a seu lado já o acompanhando. – Vejo que mudou de idéia. --- comentou casualmente, Inuyasha somente riu de lado. – Olha só aquelas três gatinhas. --- ele falou parando e fazendo com que o outro parasse também para olhar na mesma direção que ele.

-Kagome? --- ele sussurrou vendo sua secretaria tomar uma taça de champanhe em um gole e viu que suas acompanhantes eram Rin e Sango, Miroku observou Sango da cabeça aos pés indo na frente de Inuyasha diretamente para ela, o hanyou viu a humana girar os olhos ao reconhecê-lo, Inuyasha riu de lado pensando em uma brincadeira com sua secretaria, aproximou-se lentamente dela esta pareceu notar sua aproximação e o encarou, seus olhos azuis brilhavam e sua face corada mostravam que ela já havia bebido um pouco. – Oi. --- Kagome lhe sorriu aparentemente não o reconhecendo o que fez com que seu sorriso aumentasse. – Vim chamá-la para dançar. --- finalizou lhe estendendo a mão, a humana balançou a cabeça afirmativamente após encarar suas acompanhantes que pareceram aprovar que ela saísse com o belo rapaz de longos cabelos negros e lisos um charme, mais não é mais charmoso que os cabelos prateados do meu chefe, Kagome censurou-se por estar pensando em Inuyasha em um momento desses, suspirou e aceitou a mão do rapaz que chamava a atenção de todo o publico feminino que notaram sua presença.

-Então? --- Kagome começou um pouco sem graça ao notar que ainda andavam de mãos dadas, o hanyou agora humano a olhou esperando que ela continuasse e ao notar que ela pretendia liberar sua mão da sua a apertou levemente impedindo o ato. – Como se chama? --- perguntou após ver que ele não soltaria sua mão, Inuyasha não imaginava que ela fosse ter a consciência de perguntar seu nome e se ele lhe dissesse a verdade ela iria se irritar ainda mais com ele e agora o que eu falo? Se eu falar meu nome ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara, mais ela esta tão linda, completou o pensamento ao analisar melhor sua secretaria, já sabia que ela tinha um corpo com curvas generosas, mais agora via por causa de suas roupas que ele estava errado ao dizer que Kikyou era mais mulher do que ela, Kagome era muito mais bela que sua "ex" e nem precisava ser vulgar para isso, pois apesar de suas roupas e maquiagem ela ainda conservara um ar angelical. –Você não vai responder? --- ele despertou com a pergunta dela e a encarou nos olhos, Kagome sentiu como se já o conhecesse de algum lugar, mais logo fez questão de parar de pensar nisso afinal nunca tinha visto ele em toda a sua vida.

-Pode me chamar... --- vamos Inuyasha você tem que pensar em algo rápido. -... Juan. --- porque ele escolheu esse nome? Sua mãe costumava chama-lo assim por causa de seus trajes formais para trabalhar, Kagome riu levemente, afinal o nome combinava com ele, pois era muito belo e aparentemente sedutor Kagome parou de rir ao tropeçar nos últimos degraus das escadas, só não caiu porque apesar de estar em sua forma humana Inuyasha teve reflexos rápidos e a puxou pela cintura muito bem Kagome, você já é desastrada quando esta sóbria e ainda inventa de beber um pouco a mais que seu limite, se censurou por sua distração. – Você esta bem? --- Inuyasha perguntou sem se afastar dela.

-Ah! Não foi nada é só eu sendo eu mesma, uma completa desastrada. --- Inuyasha riu do comentário dela, vendo-a fazer um pequeno bico por sua reação.

-Você é uma graça. --- ele comentou enquanto a ajudava a se ajeitar. – Mais você ainda me deve uma dança. --- disse novamente lhe estendendo a mão como um perfeito cavalheiro, Kagome riu mais envergonhada pelo ato antes de aceitar a mão dele e aparentemente o DJ só estava esperando por eles para iniciar uma musica lenta, Kagome tentou recuar ao notar as batidas iniciais da musica, mais Inuyasha não a liberou novamente.

-Agora uma especial para os casais. --- o DJ falou antes de aumentar o volume.

Inuyasha a puxou ate quase o meio da pista e sem que Kagome esperasse ele a puxou para si, mais não pode juntar os corpos porque Kagome manteve as mãos em seu peito fazendo os corpos ficarem um pouco afastados.

-Relaxa pequena. --- Inuyasha falou e não reparou que neste momento Kagome arregalou os olhos, para em seguida franzir o cenho, mais seus pensamentos sumiram ao sentir a respiração quente em seu pescoço e com o pouco mais de força Inuyasha obrigou ela e enlaçar seu pescoço finalmente podendo juntar os corpos, Kagome logo seguiu seu conselho e relaxou deitando a cabeça em seu ombro como posso me sentir tão a vontade perto de um homem que nunca vi na minha vida, ele me traz a mesma tranqüilidade de quando estou perto do Inuyasha, Kagome suspirou esquecendo-se de tudo por algum tempo e seu desejo era que o tempo ao seu redor parasse para que pudesse desfrutar mais um pouco daquela sensação de paz e proteção. Porque eu chamei a Kagome de pequena? Eu chamo a Rime desse jeito, mais as duas são tão diferente a começar pelo fato de que Rime é uma criança e Kagome é uma mulher feita, bobagem Inuyasha você só quis ser gentil, mais é tão bom estar perto dela, o tempo poderia parar por algum tempo, ele havia pedido para ela relaxar, mais agora ele era quem estava relaxado e aquela sensação ele não sentia há muito tempo suspirou apertando-a mais contra si, após alguns minutos a musica terminou e eles se separaram lentamente para se olharem. –Você dança muito bem. --- ele sussurrou, Kagome sorriu levemente ainda tonta com a aproximação e a bebida, mais logo ela esqueceu das sensações que sentira ao dançar com Juan ao notar que todos ao redor deles estavam parados indicando que ela acabara usando magia inconscientemente e realizando seus desejos.

-Juan. --- ela chamou quando ele ameaçou solta-la e com isso ele acabaria vendo o que tinha ocorrido mais seu chamado fez com que ele voltasse a lhe olhar nos olhos dando tempo de reverter o feitiço.

-Você ainda não se apresentou. --- ele falou enquanto iam andando para o segundo andar, claro que ele ia ter que ficar em uma mesa diferente da que ele tava porque Miroku ia acabar estragando tudo e além do mais ele teria que mentir mais para explicar como se conheciam e porque será que Inuyasha estava mentindo? O fato era que ele sabia que se falasse para ela que Juan e Inuyasha eram a mesma pessoa ela nunca iria se aproximar dele, pois como ela disse nunca sairia com ele por ser o seu chefe, diferente de Juan ele sabia que ela estava mais vulnerável por causa da bebida mais mesmo assim ela não criou barreiras contra ele.

-Kagome Higurashi. --- ela novamente o despertou de seus devaneios.

-Belo nome, me acompanha pelo resto da noite? --- perguntou querendo um pouco mais de sua companhia e Kagome concordou.

**ENQUANTO ISSO NO TERCEIRO ANDAR**

-Ah! Miroku me deixa em paz vai. --- Sango falou com raiva de Rin por tê-los deixado a sós e agora ela tinha que aturar o hentai lhe enchendo a paciência.

-Sabe! Eu sou diferente dos outros humanos. --- Miroku começou chamando a atenção de Sango, ele já havia bebido bastante desde que se encontraram ali e ela diria que poderia perguntar qualquer coisa para ele que ele não conseguiria mentir, mais se manteve calada esperando que ele continuasse. – Meu avô recebeu uma maldição, não a de virar um pervertido por que ele já era assim antes de tudo. --- Sango estranhou o riso amargurado dele. – Eu secretamente venho tentando descobrir quem foi o homem que um dia amaldiçoou minha família, já ouviu a falar sobre o buraco do vento? --- Sango simplesmente concordou. – Esta é minha mão amaldiçoada. --- ele mostrou a mão que tinha uma espécie de luva azul com uma espécie de rosário em volta, Sango ia perguntar mais sobre sua história mais quando o encarou novamente ele estava meio caído na cadeira dormindo.

-Espero que você esteja acompanhado. --- Sango suspirou olhando-o. – E você não é o único a ser diferente dos outros humanos seu hentai. --- ela falou terminando seu drink.

-Mais alguma coisa senhorita? --- o barman perguntou olhando-a com desejo.

-Não, obrigada. --- falou lhe entregando o copo e em seguida o dinheiro.

**NO SEGUNDO ANDAR**

-Oi. --- Sesshoumaru olhou para cima e encontrou uma menina idêntica a Kagome mudando somente a cor dos olhos.

-A gente se conhece? --- Sesshoumaru perguntou indiferente.

-Ah! Sou a vizinha da sua mãe, Rin. --- ela falou e notou que Sesshoumaru a olhou dos pés a cabeça, aqueles olhos frios como o gelo parecia ler sua alma fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-O que quer? --- Rin tinha que dizer que manter aquela frieza era algo impressionante e ao mesmo tempo deveria ser chato conviver com uma pessoa como ele.

-Bom só estava sendo educada e cumprimentando um conhecido. --- Rin falou sentindo-se inferior a ele _nunca deixe ninguém fazer você se sentir inferior_ à voz de Kagome lhe veio à cabeça, mais Sesshoumaru a fazia se sentir acuada.

-Bom já o fez. --- disse voltando a tomar seu drink, sabia que ela ainda estava ali e pelo seu cheiro ele sabia que ela estava zangada, quem se importa essa humana não pode contra mim, pensou friamente esperando que quando acabasse aquele gole já não houvesse nenhuma humana na sua frente, _somos feiticeiras Rin nos vingamos sem que ninguém imagine que sejamos nós_, novamente a voz de Kagome lhe veio à mente e com um sorriso no rosto ela saiu daquele local pensando em como se vingar da frieza do youkai o que minha maninha faria? Rin sabia que Kagome era mestre em aprontar com os outros apesar de ser bem atrapalhada, riu com o ultimo pensamento, Kagome era a mais desastradas das três e mesmo assim no final das contas ela sempre resolvia.

-E se eu... --- Rin havia acabado de pensar em algo mais tinha que se informar se podia ou não fazer e para isso precisava encontrar sua irmã. – Ah! Finalmente te achei Kagome. --- disse vendo a irmã conversando animadamente com o cara que havia a chamado para dança.

-Algum problema Rin? --- a irmã logo pode notar que o efeito do álcool que Kagome havia consumido já havia passado, era algo comum o sangue de feiticeiros não eram como de humanos.

-Preciso te perguntar uma coisa. --- Rin falou sendo o mais discreta possível e mesmo assim chamou bastante à atenção de Inuyasha, Kagome se levantou e foi ate onde Rin estava. – Posso transforma Sesshoumaru em um humano temporariamente por que... --- Inuyasha não pode ouvir nada por esta em sua forma humana, mais viu a expressão irritada de Kagome que em seguida se formou um sorriso de lado enquanto ela concordava com algo, o hanyou ficou bastante curioso com o que poderia estar acontecendo, mais sabia que Juan não tinha a mesma intimidade que Inuyasha teria nessas situações.

-Algo errado? --- perguntou demonstrando preocupação.

-Nada demais. --- Kagome disse acompanhando discretamente com os olhos irmã, eu espero que não tenha problemas com o feitiço, Kagome sabia que ela era a mais desastrada, mais Rin tinha um pequeno problema com os feitiços sempre acabava esquecendo de alguma coisa o que tornava as coisas um pouco complicadas de se desfazer, mais mesmo assim iria a deixar fazer isso sozinha.

Rin parou em um lugar onde podia ver Sesshoumaru.

-**Egli youkai bellezza di diventare um bel umano** (Ele de belo youkai se tornará um belo humano) --- Rin falou e uma luz rosada saiu de suas mãos indo na direção do youkai, ela viu este sentir uma espécie de arrepio e logo ele não passava de um humano como qualquer outro. – Nossa ele é lindo de qualquer maneira, mais como youkai ele é ainda mais lindo. --- ela sussurrou dessa vez indo ao encontro de Sango.

**02h32min TERCEIRO ANDAR**

Rin viu Sesshoumaru se aproximar e rapidamente falou para Sango de sua aproximação, Sesshoumaru observou as duas rapidamente antes de olhar para o primo e encontrá-lo dormindo.

-Quem é você? --- sua atenção voltou-se novamente para Sango.

-Sou Sesshoumaru humana, por acaso não reconhece seu vizinho? --- perguntou arrogante vendo-a estreitar os olhos, ele logo viu que Sango era muito diferente de Rin, ela com certeza não era do tipo de agüentar as coisas calada.

-Não seja bobo, pois meu vizinho Sesshoumaru é um youkai e pela sua aparência você não passa de um humano. --- Sango lhe respondeu de forma tão arrogante quanto ele, Sesshoumaru achou que ela estava louca ate olhar para suas mãos e ver que não tinha garras, em seguida pegou uma mexa de seu cabelo e viu que ela era negra ao invés de prateada, não sentiu os caninos na boca e suas orelhas não estava mais pontiaguda, mais como? Ainda tinha todos os seus sentidos youkais inclusive à força.

-Mais como? --- perguntou-se para si ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

-Bom, mais se você esta dizendo que é Sesshoumaru então cuide bem do seu primo. --- Sango disse antes de pegar suas coisas e pega a prima pela mão e levá-la junto deixando Sesshoumaru ainda confuso, mais logo resolveu deixar isso de lado por enquanto, pegou o primo e começou a carregá-lo como se fosse um saco de batatas resmungando por ter que fazer isso.

**SEGUNDO ANDAR**

-Priminha, esta na hora de irmos. --- Sango achou Kagome rapidamente com a ajuda de Rin, ela ainda estava com o mesmo homem que a chamara para dançar, Sango sabia que a prima já não estava sobre o efeito do álcool há muito tempo e mesmo assim ela aprendera a disfarçar muito bem e isso se via por suas bochechas ainda coradas, Kagome riu bobamente ainda fingindo mais ela estava completamente sóbria, a realidade era que feiticeiros não sofriam tanto os efeitos do álcool, mais mudando de assunto das três Sango era a de sangue quente, não engolia nada sem dar uma boa resposta em troca, ou coisa pior os feitiços mais pesados eram um perigo nas mãos de Sango, Kagome riu novamente com algumas lembranças antes de levantar vagarosamente e indo abraçar Rin e Sango.

-Tchau Juan. --- e antes que Inuyasha pudesse responder Sango e Rin começaram a andar como se estivessem levando Kagome, o hanyou riu achando que mais tarde seria interessante, já que Kagome estaria com enxaqueca pelo tanto que beberam e ele como hanyou não sentiria praticamente nada, seus pensamentos sumiram ao ver um homem carregando o outro como um saco de batatas.

-Vamos embora Inuyasha. --- o homem falou assim que parou na sua frente.

-Sesshoumaru? --- Inuyasha perguntou incerto de que aquilo fosse verdade.

-Sim, agora vamos. --- disse dando as costas para o irmão e continuando a carregar Miroku que ainda dormia tranquilamente apesar da posição que era carregado, Inuyasha riu apesar de não entender nada do que estava acontecendo, desde quando Sesshoumaru se tornava humano? Suspirou correndo um pouco para alcançar o irmão que já ia um pouco à frente, de repente lembrou-se de Rime, afinal se Sango, Rin e Kagome estavam ali, quem estava com Rime?

**05h40min CASA DOS TAISHO'S**

-ESTA NA HORA DE TODO MUNDO LEVANTAR. --- Miroku levantou rapidamente ao ouvir o grito da tia, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, sentia que não havia dormido em uma posição muito boa, suas costas doíam como nunca havia doido antes, com dificuldades levantou da cama cambaleando ate o banheiro e desligou o chuveiro antes de entrar embaixo deste sentindo a água gelada e só quando finalmente despertou notou que estava tomando banho de roupa suspirou irritado antes de começar a se despir.

**QUARTO AO LADO**

Inuyasha acordara de bom humor apesar de que não havia dormido muito, Kagome era uma pessoa um pouco diferente quando estava fora do trabalho e isso mostrava que ela sabia realmente separar trabalho e prazer, suspirou estando bem mais relaxado, fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia tão bem.

-AHHHHHHH. --- encolheu suas orelhas com o grito de sua mãe e em seguida correu para o primeiro andar onde encontrou seu pai tentando acalmar a esposa, sem entender nada continuou olhando pela sala ate encontrar Sesshoumaru e foi então que ele entendeu o grito da mãe, afinal o irmão dele ainda estava na forma humana.

-Você ainda não voltou ao normal? --- perguntou confuso com relação aquilo que estava acontecendo com o irmão mais velho.

-Estou tão surpreso quanto você maninho. --- Sesshoumaru falou indiferente.

-Sesshoumaru? --- Izayoi perguntou bastante surpresa.

-Sim mãe sou eu. --- Sesshoumaru falou e Izayoi logo estava na sua frente examinando sua face de perto. – Mãe eu estou bem, só estou nessa forma fraca de humano, mais tenho todas as minhas habilidades youkai. --- falou levantando-se. – Estamos atrasados. --- falou saindo da casa.

**EMPRESA TAISHO**

-Bom dia Kagome. --- Inuyasha disse assim que viu sua secretaria.

-Porque esta tão animado? --- perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas, Inuyasha somente riu e se aproximou mais.

-Não posso mais cumprimentá-la? --- perguntou e Kagome dessa vez estreitou os olhos achando estranho o comportamento do chefe, claro que nesse tempo que eles trabalhavam juntos adquiriram uma pequena proximidade, mais normalmente o cumprimento era algo mais formal, mais outra coisa, ou melhor, dizendo pessoa também lhe veio à cabeça Juan ela pensou no rapaz da noite passada a voz dele era igual a do Inuyasha, mais ao mesmo tempo eles eram tão diferente.

-Feh. --- Kagome disse voltando a andar para sua sala, Inuyasha ficou sem ação com o "feh" dela, afinal era uma coisa tipicamente dele. – Ah! Senhor Inuyasha, senhorita Kikyou esta na sua sala... de novo. --- Kagome falou pouco tempo depois e apesar de ter sussurrado o "de novo" Inuyasha ouviu isso claramente e foi para sua sala.

-O que quer Kikyou? --- perguntou assim que viu a humana sentada em sua mesa, usava um short curto e um top com uma blusa transparente por cima e uma bota de cano longo e como sempre com uma maquiagem escura.

-Nossa Inuzinho, você é tão mal comigo. --- ela falou se levantando e vindo lentamente rebolando em sua direção, Inuyasha rolou os olhos, ela enlaçou seu pescoço ficando um pouco frustrada quando Inuyasha manteve suas mãos nos bolsos e nem deu a mínima para a proximidade em que eles estavam. – Vamos dar mais uma chance para nos dois. --- ela sussurrou bem próxima a seu rosto.

-Sai de perto de mim. --- Inuyasha falou pausadamente vendo Kikyou afastar-se lentamente em seguida Inuyasha ouviu uma batida na porta. – Entra. --- mandou respirando com alivio.

-Senhor Inuyasha, seu irmão esta convocando uma reunião urgente. --- Kagome falou ao abrir a porta.

-Kagome você poderia mandá-lo vir a minha sala? --- Inuyasha perguntou gentilmente irritando Kikyou.

-Farei isso senhor. --- Kagome falou saindo da sala e indo para a de Sesshoumaru deixando Kikyou à só com Inuyasha novamente. – Senhor Sesshoumaru, seu irmão pediu para que fosse para a sala dele. --- Sesshoumaru a encarou por um tempo observando que ela fora a única que não ficara pasma com sua "nova" aparência.

-Você não me parece intrigada com minha nova forma. --- ah! Eu estou muito intrigada sim, ainda mais porque você já devia ter voltado a sua forma youkai, o que será que Rin fez? suspirou parando de pensar nisso.

-Já vi muita coisa pra me importar com uma mudança drástica de aparência. --- falou como se ele tivesse simplesmente raspado o cabelo, Sesshoumaru a encarou por mais um tempo antes de finalmente levantar e começar a acompanhá-la ate a sala de Inuyasha, Kagome ia bater na porta mais Sesshoumaru passou na sua frente colocando a mão na maçaneta.

-Eu não preciso bater na porta. --- falou de forma arrogante e Kagome simplesmente rolou os olhos enquanto ele abria a porta encontrando Kikyou e Inuyasha se beijando, Sesshoumaru fez um barulho com a garganta e Inuyasha a afastou de si rapidamente, o que aconteceu? Kikyou aproveitou-se de uma pequena distração de Inuyasha e o beijou claro que ele podia ter afastado ela na hora, mais nosso querido hanyou estava confuso apesar de ela o ter traído Inuyasha poderia dizer que ainda sente algo por Kikyou, então por que ele não volta logo com ela? Porque seria burrice voltar a confiar nela depois de tudo. – Estou atrapalhando? --- Sesshoumaru perguntou irritado.

-Esta na hora de você ir. --- Inuyasha disse mandando Kikyou embora, esta sorriu e lhe mandou um beijo, parou bem ao lado de Kagome que esta na porta.

-Eu disse que não ia perder para uma vaca como você. --- sussurrou para Kagome e continuou a andar como se o mundo fosse dela isso não vai ficar assim Kagome pensou sorrindo de lado.

-**Hai um potente strega e di premiare i terreni tetto sulla testa** (Você se meteu com uma poderosa feiticeira e como recompensa o teto cairá em sua cabeça)--- Kagome sussurrou e logo em seguida um pedaço do teto caiu sobre a cabeça de Kikyou a esmagando completamente logo todo mundo a rodeou e Kagome girou os olhos. – Pronto agora eu estou feliz. --- ela sussurrou.

-Isso explica bastante. --- Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru que obviamente havia notado que ela era uma feiticeira.

-O que bom que explica e o ruim é que você como todo mundo vai esquecer TUDO. --- falou simplesmente. –**Ha commesso un errore e si vuole invertire questa negligenza che tutto il mio potere e l' incidente non potrá mai accadere** (Um erro cometi e este quero reverter que todos esquecem meu poder e o acidente nunca ira acontecer) --- falou rapidamente e viu tudo voltar como se tivesse voltando um filme e em seguida foi como se tivessem apertado o play.

-Eu disse que não ia perder para uma vaca como você. --- sussurrou para Kagome e continuou a andar como se o mundo fosse dela hum, que bom que eu já me vinguei, Kagome sorriu muito falsamente enquanto a via passar com um rebolado exagerado.

-Vão precisar de mim no momento? --- Kagome perguntou bem mais calma após sua pequena revolta e agradecia muito por seus poderes.

-Você pode digitar o que mandarmos você digitar. --- Sesshoumaru disse dando espaço para ela passar, o youkai sabia ser bem irritante e sorte dele ela esta feliz, apenas sorriu educadamente e foi ate a mesa de seu chefe sentando-se na frente do computador esperando eles ordenarem algo. – Pensei que não existisse mais nada entre você e aquela mulher. --- Sesshoumaru começou.

-Precisamos mesmo falar sobre isso? --- Inuyasha falou pegando alguns papéis ao lado de Kagome que estava imóvel. – Algum problema Kagome? --- perguntou achando ela muito quieta, ela na realidade parecia mais um robô do que uma pessoa.

-Estou aqui para fazer meu trabalho, não ouvi vocês falando sobre suas vidas amorosas. --- foi curta e grossa, não foi por ciúmes ela só queria sair no horário e eles a estavam atrasado.

-Você deveria ser mais cautelosa com suas palavras humana, afinal trabalha para nós. --- Sesshoumaru foi arrogante novamente e Kagome estava começando a perder a paciência com o youkai.

-Na verdade trabalho para seu irmão e pelo que vejo você no momento é um humano, então para de agir como se fosse superior e ponha-se em seu lugar. --- Kagome falou levantando-se.

-Calminha ai os dois. --- Inuyasha falou colocando a mão no ombro de Kagome fazendo com que ela se sentasse. – Vamos começar essa reunião. --- Sesshoumaru começou a falar sobre coisas da empresa para Inuyasha enquanto uma emburrada Kagome digitava alguns pontos.

**EM ALGUM LOCAL MISTERIOSO**

-Rin ainda continua com seus problemas com feitiços. --- só se podia ver uma bola de cristal. – Mais acho que Kagome e Sango sempre estarão lá para ajudá-la e espero que continue assim. --- a imagem de Kagome apareceu na bola de cristal completamente emburrada fazendo a pessoa que a observava rir.

-Você não cansa de observá-las?

-Não posso evitar é meu dever protegê-las fora do mundo mágico.

-Eu sei e elas nem imaginam isso.

-E por enquanto não é necessário saberem.

-Se você diz.

**CRECHE DA IZAYOI**

-Sango. --- Rin sussurrou para a prima na folga delas para o almoço.

-O que? --- Sango perguntou achando estranho o tom da prima.

-Acho que cometi um pequeno erro no feitiço de ontem. --- Sango rolou os olhos não achando que aquilo fosse alguma novidade.

-Em qual deles? --- perguntou calmamente.

-No que eu transformei Sesshoumaru em humano. --- ela falou ainda mais baixo deixando Sango preocupada.

-E o que você fez de errado?

-Bem, você sabe que existem muitos feitiços para youkais se tornarem humanos? --- Sango apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando. – Acho que usei o único que não devia. --- Sango estreitou os olhos, pensativa e em seguida arregalou os mesmos.

-Esta me dizendo que usou o feitiço com validade? --- Rin concordou cabisbaixa. – Então se esse feitiço não for desfeito até o pôr-do-sol Sesshoumaru se tornara um humano completo para sempre? Rin você tem idéia do que fez? --- Rin concordou levemente achando que agora elas estavam fritas...

**FIM DO 4º CAP**

_PROXIMO CAP_

_-Por que você esta parada ai?_

_-Você acha que ela é o que? Uma bruxa?_

_-Estranho, não me lembro no que estava pensando._

_-Que elas aceitem meu treinamento._

_-Acho que ela tava cansada, acabou dormindo._

_-Qual o assunto da reunião?_

_-Acho que posso tentar te ajudar._

* * *

MAIS UM CAP TERMINADO

**E AGORA AGRADEÇO A QUEM DEIXOU REVIEWS:**

**PEQUENA RIN;**

**MEYLLIN;**

**HINATA HIGURASHI;**

**YONESSAKI NAHIKI-SAMA.**

**AGRADEÇO TAMBÉM A TODOS QUE LERAM E NÃO DEIXARAM COMENTARIO**

KISSUS GALERA

TE MAIS

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people**

**sinto começar avisando que provavelmente FDS que vem não haverá postagem de As Feiticeiras :/**

**Espero continuar viva para postar outros caps **

**Quero agradecer as fics antes que vocês comecem a leitura de hoje:**

**_pequena rin: Primeiramente quero agradece pelo comparecimento de seus comentarios em todos os caps, espero que esse cap lhe agrade, como ja disse antes ainda vão ter muitos momento Rin e Sesshy, assim também como momentos entre Sango e Miroku que provavelmente ainda vai apanhar um pouco e ainda teremos alguns desastres de nossas feiticeiras e espero contar sempre com um comentario seu, vc fez um escritora muitooooooooooooo feliz :D kissus ja ne_**

**_Aome bambu-chan: Oiiiieee que bom que você acompanhado minhas fics e melhor ainda que você gosta fico muito feliz por isso e não estou mentindo quando digo que sua fic Luz vs Escuridão esta muito boa, pode ter certeza que continuarei acompanhando sua fic e é bom saber que você continuara acompanhando a minha, kissus te mais_**

**_e é claro que agradeço também a quem leu essa fic, mesmo sem deixar reviews._**

**BOA LEITURA**

**Negrito **– feitiços, ou mudanças de lugar, ou passagem de tempo.

() – tradução de feitiços

Sublinhado – pensamentos

_Itálico _- lembranças

_ULTIMO CAP_

_-Esta me dizendo que usou o feitiço com validade? --- Rin concordou cabisbaixa. – Então se esse feitiço não for desfeito até o pôr-do-sol Sesshoumaru se tornara um humano completo para sempre? Rin você tem idéia do que fez? --- Rin concordou levemente achando que agora elas estavam fritas..._

**5º CAP: **_**UMA CONCLUSÃO DE DETETIVE**_

-Fique calma priminha é só ligar para Kagome e ela resolve. --- Sango continuou consolando a prima que concordou novamente, Kagome sempre conseguia resolver tudo, Sango pegou o celular e discou o numero da prima.

­_-Algum problema Sango?_ --- Kagome perguntou assim que atendeu, a prima tinha uma sensitividade um pouco avançada, ela podia prever que algo estranho estava acontecendo, mais não conseguia definir o que era.

-Você poderia reverter o feitiço que Rin lançou em Sesshoumaru? --- Sango perguntou calmamente.

_-Qual foi o feitiço? _--- perguntou novamente já imaginando qual seria, mais ela queria apenas confirmar.

-O com prazo de validade. --- Kagome riu levemente achando essa história de prazo de validade uma invenção boba dos grandes feiticeiros do passado.

_-Eu já vou resolver isso, esta na minha hora de voltar ao trabalho mesmo._ --- Kagome falou antes de desligar o telefone, pagou a conta e foi para a empresa tentando se lembrar como desfazer aquele feitiço, quando era mais nova Kagome fizera isso também, o feitiço não era muito bom deixava o youkai com suas habilidades, simplesmente mudando sua aparência para a de um humano, existiam varias maneiras de reverter o feitiço, ela poderia voltar ate algumas horas atrás e falar para Rin não fazer o feitiço, ou um mais simples falar algumas palavras de reversão como fizera com o "acidente" com a Kikyou, ou então existia algo mais simples ainda, Kagome não se esquecera da quase briga que ela e Sesshoumaru tiveram, então ela podia deixá-lo viver como um humano inútil suspirou achando que Rin não ficaria muito feliz com isso, as portas do elevador se abriram e Kagome viu Sesshoumaru resolvendo algo com Ayame momento perfeito, Kagome pensou saindo do elevador olhando para os lados em busca de alguém e já que não tinha ninguém por ali ela iria aproveitar a oportunidade. - **Questo nuovo essere umano uno youkai** (Que de humano volte a ser um youkai) --- Kagome sussurrou e uma luz foi na direção do youkai, Sesshoumaru viu Ayame arregalar os olhos e de repente desmaiar.

-Por que você esta parada ai? --- Kagome ficou tensa ao ouvir a voz do hanyou atrás de si, este olhou para a mesma direção dela e viu o irmão com a aparência de youkai. – Então ele voltou ao normal. --- Kagome simplesmente concordou e foi rapidamente ate Ayame que se encontrava no chão batendo com leveza em sua face, esta logo acordou um pouco atordoada.

-Tudo bem Ayame? --- Kagome perguntou assim que ela a olhou, Ayame concordou levemente enquanto se levantava com a ajuda de Kagome.

-Estou vendo que você conseguiu voltar ao normal maninho. --- Inuyasha comentou com Sesshoumaru que olhou para suas mãos vendo-as com as garras e em seguida pegou uma mexa de seu cabelo vendo que estava na cor natural, o youkai observou Ayame voltar a sua mesa e Kagome ir para seu escritório deixando os dois a sós.

-Você notou que coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer depois que você contratou aquela humana? --- perguntou Sesshoumaru olhando para o irmão, este o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Você acha que ela é o que? Uma bruxa? --- Inuyasha perguntou rindo antes de ir para sua sala achando que o irmão deveria estar ficando louco, Sesshoumaru olhou mais uma vez para a sala da humana antes de seguir para sua sala.

**ESCRITORIO DA KAGOME**

-Então Sesshoumaru esta um pouco desconfiado. --- Kagome falou olhando para sua bola de cristal, suspirou tentando arrumar um jeito de acabar com a desconfiança do youkai larga de ser burra mulher, você é uma feiticeira, ou uma humana qualquer? Kagome suspirou com o seu momento de lerdeza e logo se lembrou de um bom feitiço. - **Qualcuno sospetta di me e su come mantenere il mio segreto un incantesimo verrà fatto** (Alguém desconfia de mim e como quero manter meu segredo um feitiço será feito) --- Kagome sussurrou ainda olhando para a imagem de Sesshoumaru na bola de cristal.

**ESCRITORIO DO SESSHOUMARU**

Sesshoumaru estava pensando nas coisas estranhas que aconteciam desde o momento em que Kagome Higurashi colocara os pés ali na empresa, de repente viu uma pequena luz azulada vir em sua direção.

-Estranho, não me lembro no que estava pensando. --- falou para si mesmo, mais logo em seguida rolou os olhos achando melhor voltar a trabalhar.

**ESCRITORIO DA KAGOME**

Kagome sorriu levemente vendo que o feitiço havia dado certo, suspirou antes de fazer a bola de cristal desaparecer e voltar ao trabalho tenho que tomar mais cuidado e parar de chamar tanto a atenção dos outros, ainda mais de Sesshoumaru que com certeza é muito mais esperto que o irmão, nem imaginava que ele havia reparado nas coisas estranhas que aconteciam, eu realmente tenho que tentar ser mais discreta se não quiser que nos achem, suspirou um pouco irritada com a situação dela e das meninas, sentia-se culpada por meter elas nessa história, mais se sentia mais tranqüila por elas estarem ali perto o suficiente para ela protegê-las de quem quer que fosse, suspirou mais uma vez afugentando esse tipo de pensamentos e voltando ao trabalho.

**EM UM LOCAL ASSUSTADOR**

-Espero que tenham noticias boas. --- disse o ser com uma voz gélida, pior que a do Sesshoumaru, seus servos encolheram-se diante disso.

-Nossas buscas se limitam a apenas dois países agora meu senhor. --- disse o outro ser com uma voz arrastada.

-E o que fazem aqui? Saiam logo para encontrá-las. --- sua voz saiu junto a um forte trovão, todos no local desapareceram rapidamente enquanto o ser se levantava e olhava para a janela vendo o céu negro ate um ponto, depois se via um céu límpido e uma bela paisagem. – Só com você a escuridão dominara, assim como fala na profecia. --- disse antes de gargalhar maleficamente enquanto os trovões pareciam cair mais rapidamente.

**EM ALGUM LOCAL MISTERIOSO**

-Algo errado? ---perguntou não entendendo o porquê da expressão assustada da pessoa a sua frente, não sabia o que acontecia, pois não tinha esse tipo de poderes e por isso não via nada naquela bola de cristal.

-Não sei se a barreira criada ao redor da cidade ira agüentar por muito tempo as invertidas de aquele ser. --- suspirou triste por sua cidade natal se encontrar naquela situação e não poder fazer quase nada para ajudá-los.

-Mais a profecia não diz que é necessária ela para o fim do mundo mágico?

-Vejo que prestou bastante atenção no que eu lhe disse.

-Claro, se esse local é importante para você é importante para mim também.

-Obrigada, acho que precisaremos acelerar um pouco as coisas.

-Como assim?

-Acho que terei que revelar que sei sobre suas "habilidades" fora do comum.

-Você pretender fazer o que com isso?

-Que elas aceitem meu treinamento.

-Não sabia que você era tão assim.

-Pois é agora sabe. --- disse calmamente enquanto iam à direção do espelho.

-Porque me revelou a localização desse lugar?

-Porque confio em você. --- disse simplesmente enquanto literalmente atravessavam o espelho.

**07h20min CASA DOS TAISHO'S**

-Iza. --- Rime chamou achando estranho ter encontrado a porta aberta, havia chegado em casa e encontrado um recado na secretaria eletrônica dizendo para que assim que chegasse fosse ate ela para conversarem.

-Oi querida. --- Rime assustou-se ao ver Izayoi encostada na porta. – Desculpa assustá-la, é que estava na cozinha vendo como estava o jantar quando ouvi você me chamar. --- Rime riu levemente enquanto pulava para os braços de Izayoi quando esta estava perto, fazendo-a sentar no sofá ficando em seu colo. – Como você esta? --- perguntou enquanto mexia em seu cabelo.

-To muito bem, me divertir muito na escola hoje. --- Rime disse bem animada, Izayoi a olhou de uma forma diferente por alguns segundos antes de voltar ao normal para que a pequena não notasse.

-E o que você fez na escola hoje? --- Izayoi estava sendo como uma mãe para Rime, mais mesmo assim ela não parava de pensar em sua mãe biologia e em como ela havia morrido quando ela ainda era recém nascida, tudo por causa de uma profecia idiota, tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente para evitar fica triste e sorriu animadamente para Izayoi.

-Eu estudei e brinquei bastante, mais quase briguei com um menino chato que desconfiava de mim e ficava me desafiando. --- o sorriso de Rime se tornou um enorme bico fazendo Izayoi sorrir.

-Porque esta com esse bico enorme pequena? --- Rime pulou assustada ao ouvir a voz perto de seu ouvido e em seguida sentiu as mãos masculinas segurando-a impedindo que ela caísse.

-Você me assustou Inuyasha. --- disse dando um tapa no hanyou que não sentiu nada, pois Rime tinha uma mão leve, este riu vendo-a cruzar os braços e ficar emburrada novamente.

-Oh! Desculpe-me pequena. --- disse começando a fazer cócegas na pequena que começou a se contorcer em seus braços gargalhando.

-P HAHAHAHHAH ARA HAHAHAHAHAHAH INU. --- Inuyasha parou e Rime suspirou aliviada apoiando a cabeça no ombro do hanyou que se sentou ao lado da mãe no sofá.

-Pare de perturbar a menina. --- Izayoi disse sorrindo com o jeito que os dois estavam próximos, pareciam ate irmãos, mais Izayoi achava que se Rime fosse alguns anos mais velha, eles fariam um casal perfeito, se bem que Inuyasha era um hanyou e não envelhecia como os humanos, mais com certeza Kagome era a mulher mais apropriada para o filho, mais Izayoi sabia que Kikyou ainda era uma opção para o filho e isso era uma coisa que ela não queria talvez eu tenha que interferir um pouco pensou sorrindo levemente.

-Acho que ela tava cansada, acabou dormindo. --- Inuyasha falou notando a respiração calma da pequena.

-Leva ela lá pro seu quarto. --- Izayoi disse simplesmente, Inuyasha concordou e levantou carregando Rime subindo a escada ate seu quarto, deitou-a na cama vendo esta se ajeitar parece um anjo, mais não sei por que esta perto de você sempre me faz pensar na Kagome, aquela humana encrenqueira que atrai coisas estranhas, não pode evitar sorrir com esse pensamento.

-Bons sonhos, pequena. --- desejou antes de se retirar do quarto.

**CASA DA SANGO, RIN E RIME**

-Onde esta Rime? --- Sango perguntou vendo que a mais nova não estava ali.

-Ah! Eu acabei de ouvir a secretaria eletrônica, acho que ela esta lá na casa dos vizinhos. --- Sango viu que Rin esta um pouco irritada com Sesshoumaru e seu jeito arrogante de ser, riu notando que Sesshoumaru poderia despertar algo mais do que raiva na prima e isso seria bem interessante.

-Deixe essa sua raiva pelo youkai de lado e vamos logo busca a Rime. --- a mais nova apenas concordou seguindo-a para a casa vizinha.

**CASA AO LADO**

Sesshoumaru foi em direção a porta, Izayoi apenas observou aquilo, logo ele abriu a porta dando de cara com Rin e Sango, Rin apenas desviou o olhar e pediu "licença" passando pelo youkai que era muito mais alto que ela, este a observou passar indo na direção de Izayoi cumprimentando-a.

-Oi Sesshoumaru. --- Sango falou olhando-o.

-Oi. --- falou com seu tom "adorável", Sango apenas sorriu passando por ele indo fazer o mesmo que Rin, Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Rin vendo-a esta bufar de forma não muito discreta. – Algum problema? --- perguntou e novamente Rin bufou.

-Nenhum. --- Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do tom frio na voz da humana.

-Ela esta dormindo. --- Rin ouviu Izayoi dizer sobre Rime. – Vocês vão ficar para o jantar? --- Rin negou levemente com a cabeça pronta para dar uma resposta negativa.

-Vamos. --- mais Sango foi mais rápida, Rin simplesmente sorriu para Izayoi que notou que ela não estava muito confortável com Sesshoumaru tão perto dela e isso a agradou muito, simplesmente porque isso significava que Rin estava começando a gostar de Sesshoumaru.

**QUARTO DO INUYASHA**

_-Eu vim pra te pegar. --- ouviu em meio à escuridão, sabia que aquilo não era real, mais mesmo assim estava assustada. – Ninguém vai poder me impedir de tê-la. --- em todo o local só se podia ver ela e a luz que a cercava ia diminuindo pouco a pouco._

_-Você esta mentindo. --- ela sussurrou encolhida._

_-Você não passa de uma criança._

_-Você esta mentindo. --- disse um pouco mais alto._

_-Ninguém ama você. _

-VOCÊ ESTA MENTINDO AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH --- a luz se expandiu e então houve uma pequena explosão e então notou que foi a luz do quarto de Inuyasha que explodiu e quando olhou para o lado viu o hanyou com as mãos em suas orelhas e olhos fechados, mais logo ele foi abrindo os mesmos e a encarou confuso enquanto tirava lentamente as mãos das orelhas que ardiam mesmo ele tendo tampado, aproximou-se da pequena que tinha lagrimas nos olhos e por extinto a abraçou sentindo-a chorar mais, ele pensou que todos logo estariam ali, mais aparentemente só ele tinha ouvido o grito dela o que era estranho, sentiu um calafrio e só então notou que as mãos pequenas se encontravam em suas orelhas. – Desculpe por suas orelhas. --- pediu antes de se afastar, Inuyasha quase foi junto para manter o contato das pequenas mãos em sua orelha, mais também agradeceu pela distancia, pois estava a ponto de ronronar.

-Tudo bem. --- disse voltando a se sentar, o que ele não sabia era que enquanto ela acariciava suas orelhas ela aproveitara para arrumar a lâmpada do quarto dele. – Mais o que você estava pensando? --- perguntou lembrando-se do cheiro de medo que ainda podia sentir na pequena.

-Não foi nada Inuyasha, só um pesadelo de criança. --- Rime tentou ser convincente, claro que Inuyasha não acreditou no que ela havia falado.

-Tudo bem, quando quiser me falar a verdade eu vou estar à disposição para te ouvir, é só gritar por mim. --- Rime sorriu concordando levemente enquanto o abraçava.

-Obrigada.

-Não tem de que pequena. --- eles ficaram ali até Izayoi chamar para o jantar e aparentemente só Inuyasha havia presenciado o ocorrido com Rime e resolveu deixar assim por enquanto.

**SALA DE JANTAR**

-Esta com fome pequena? --- Inuyasha falou vendo que Rime comia tão rápido quanto ele, claro que nesses três meses ela havia comido bastante lá na casa dos pais deles, mais hoje ela parecia estar com mais fome, mais na verdade Rime só não queria ter tempo para responder perguntas e pelos olharem de Rin e Sango elas iriam querer saber o que havia ocorrido, claro que elas como feiticeiras ouviram seu grito, mais como sabiam que Inuyasha estava lá acharam melhor não se manifestarem para não chamar a atenção, mais elas queriam saber o que havia acontecido naquele quarto.

-Essa comida é deliciosa. --- foi bem neutra em sua resposta, voltando a comer, Inuyasha não perguntou mais nada e o local ficou um tanto silencioso.

-Inuyasha. --- o hanyou olhou para a mãe esperando que ela continuasse. – Chama a Kagome para almoçar amanhã. --- aquilo não saiu como um pedido e sim uma ordem, então ele simplesmente concordou, o resto do jantar foi tranqüilo e sem mais conversas.

**EMPRESA TAISHO**

-Mandou me chamar? --- Kagome perguntou entrando na sala do Inuyasha.

-Só queria avisar que minha mãe intimou você novamente a ir almoçar lá. --- Inuyasha foi curto e grosso, Kagome concordou levemente.

-Mais alguma coisa? --- perguntou novamente não se importando muito com a indiferença do hanyou.

-Quando quiser mais alguma coisa eu chamo. --- disse finalmente olhando-a.

-Você tem uma reunião daqui a... --- parou para olhar seu relógio. -... 10min. --- disse antes de começar a se retirar.

-Ah! Só pra esclarecer, você não vai comigo para casa da minha mãe. --- disse sorrindo de lado, Kagome simplesmente concordou finalmente saindo da sala, Inuyasha queria ver como ela iria chegar na hora e com certeza Izayoi não iria perdoar um atraso de Kagome já que para sua mãe a humana já era como da família e sua mãe realmente não gostava de atrasos.

**10min DEPOIS**

Inuyasha chegou à sala e já encontrou Kagome sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da sua.

-Qual o assunto da reunião? --- Inuyasha perguntou sussurrando para Kagome, esta o olhou de lado.

-Você é um dos chefes e também tinha uma pauta da reunião na sua mesa que eu deixei antes de você chegar. --- Kagome sussurrou de volta.

-Em cima na mesa? Aquilo esta uma maior baderna. --- Inuyasha falou mais alto e Kagome o olhou rindo.

-É eu já notei o quanto você é organizado. --- Kagome comentou ironicamente e Inuyasha riu de forma forçada.

-Acho melhor pararmos com essa briga silenciosa. --- era obvio que eles estavam brigando, mesmo sem gritos e pancadaria, eles se atingiam de uma maneira diferente, Kagome sorriu de lado. – Eu te levo pro almoço lá em casa. --- disse suspirando, Kagome lhe esticou um papel e este enrugou a testa sem entender.

-Isso é uma espécie de resumo do que vai ser tratado na reunião. --- Kagome falou e logo Inuyasha começou a ler.

-Todos prontos para a reunião? --- Inu no Taisho entrou na sala junto com Sesshoumaru e Ayame dando inicio a reunião.

**ESCRITORIO DO INUYASHA**

-Precisamos de idéias, essa crise não pode acabar com essa empresa. --- Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro em uma pilha de nervos.

-Acalme-se Inuyasha. --- ele parou e encarou Kagome parecendo relaxar um pouco. – Vocês só precisam de um novo produto. --- Kagome falou se aproximando de Inuyasha.

-E o que entende de perfumes? --- Inuyasha perguntou sentando-se no sofá de dois lugares que havia ali, a família Taisho aprendeu a usar seu olfato mais aguçado para criar perfumes e a julgar pelas varias filiais que a empresa tinha tudo tinha dado certo, Kagome era uma feiticeira e sabia tudo sobre porções e conseqüentemente sabia tudo sobre perfumes e ela amava criar seus próprios perfumes e costumava usar flores, ervas medicinais e coisas desse tipo, não que ela fosse do tipo natureba, mais no mundo mágico ela tinha uma pequena loja de cosméticos e como não podia contar com empresas do mundo "humano" tinha que criar seus próprios produtos, mais é claro que ela não ia falar isso para ele, ah! A loja estava sendo cuidada pela avó.

-Acho que posso tentar te ajudar. --- disse sentando-se ao seu lado. – Minha avó me ensinou muitas coisas nessa vida, uma delas foi sempre apreciar os perfumes naturais. --- Kagome disse calmamente, ela não estava mentindo, mais também não estava falando toda a verdade.

-Perfumes naturais? --- Inuyasha perguntou sem entender bem o que ela falava.

-Nunca parou para sentir o perfume que emana das flores? --- Kagome nesse momento demonstrou a saudade que tinha de seu "mundo", a cidade era cercada por uma bela floresta, o mundo mágico era composto, por varias cidades pequena e uma cidade principal e o que preocupava Kagome era o fato de que treze das vinte cidades já haviam sido tomadas pela escuridão.

-Kagome? --- Inuyasha chamou novamente, Kagome piscou e olhou para o hanyou com um sorriso triste na opinião dele.

-Pense no que eu te falei. --- disse se levantando e saindo rapidamente dali, deixando para trás um hanyou sem entender nada.

Kagome caminhou ate sua sala com um nó na garganta, seus olhos ardiam e ela tinha uma imensa vontade de chorar, queria desaparecer dali e voltar para o mundo mágico e acabar com o ser dominador da escuridão, o tal ser que matou sua mãe quando ela ainda era um bebê, sua avó havia lhe contado como tinha acontecido e alem disso seu pai havia sido morto em batalha contra o mesmo ser, meses antes de seu nascimento, sua raiva foi tanta que todos os vasos quebraram-se e os vidros da janela de sua sala racharam, suspirou ao notar o que havia acontecido e massageou a testa.

-Preciso me acalmar. --- disse antes de suspirar novamente. – **concerto** (concertar) --- sussurrou e em um passe de mágica tudo estava novinho em folha.

**ALMOÇO NA CASA DOS TAISHO'S**

O caminho de ida ate a casa foi feita em completo silencio entre Inuyasha e Kagome, esta passou a viagem toda distante, pensando em algo que o hanyou não tinha a mínima idéia, ela ficou olhando para a janela, mai ele sabia que ela não estava olhando nada realmente, tanto que nem viu quando chegaram e Inuyasha teve que chamá-la, ao entrar na casa Izayoi a cumprimentou de forma animada e Kagome tentou demonstrar animação também, mais falhou e ela sabia que se continuasse daquele jeito iria chamar muito mais atenção e por isso decidiu esquecer um pouco seus problemas.

-Você e a Rin são muito parecidas. --- Izayoi falou de repente fazendo Kagome, Rin e Sango se olharem de forma discreta, agora que a mãe falara Inuyasha lembrou que Sango e Kagome eram primas, mais Sango também era prima de Rin, será que Kagome e Rin eram primas também? Mais naquele dia na boate elas estavam quase idênticas.

-Não entendi. --- Kagome falou calmamente.

-Sango e Rin são primas e você? Tem algum parentesco com elas? --- Izayoi parecia ter cansado dos mistérios que envolviam as vizinhas e a secretaria do Inuyasha e todos na mesa pareciam bem interessados no assunto.

-Como chegou a essa conclusão? --- Rin perguntou um pouco desconfortável com a atenção que recebia de todos no local.

-Na verdade fui eu que fiquei curioso ao examinar umas papeladas junto com minha tia. --- Miroku falou chamando a atenção para ele, este já tinha duas marcas vermelhas na face com a forma das mãos de Sango.

-Isso mesmo, não sabia que você se chamava Kagome Higurashi. --- Izayoi disse olhando para Kagome que sorriu ao notar que ela sabia do parentesco entre ela e Rin, mais queria que todos também soubessem o que ela sabia.

-Mais o que isso tem a ver? --- Inuyasha perguntou não entendendo mais nada.

-Tem haver priminho que o nome completo da senhora Rin é Rin Higurashi, o que significa que Kagome e Rin têm algum parentesco e a julgar pelas datas de nascimento eu diria que vocês são irmãs e ainda por cima são irmãs gêmeas. --- Miroku a essa altura já estava andando de um lado para o outro como se fosse um grande detetive.

-Grande conclusão Miroku. --- Kagome falou olhando-o e em seguida olhou para Rin e Sango, elas poderiam resolver isso em um passe de mágica literalmente, mais e ai eles só descobriram o parentesco entre ela e Rin, o que tinha de mais nisso?

-**tempo di arresto** (tempo pare) --- de repente tudo em volta delas parou, Kagome olhou para Sango e esta negou com a cabeça mostrando que não havia sido ela e as duas olharam para Rin, esta apenas movimentou os ombros demonstrando que não sabia o que havia acontecido.

-Seu não fui eu, nem você e você, então quem foi? --- Kagome perguntou não entendendo o que havia ocorrido.

-Fui eu...

**FIM DO 5º CAP**

_PROXIMO CAP_

_-São só alguns problemas lá na minha cidade._

_-Você é um tremendo idiota._

_-Você é meu._

_-Senhor Ookami, com quem gostaria de falar?_

_-E o que pretende?_

_-Como iria conhecer você se essa é a primeira vez que "conversamos"._

_-Eu apaixonada? Não._

_-Como conseguiu meu celular?_

_-Também não é seu dever carregar papeis você nem esta na folha de pagamentos._

_-Você gosta dela?_

_-Não começa Miroku._

_-Obrigada, você também esta muito bonito._

_-Senhor! Temos boas notícias._

* * *

_MAIS UM CAP TERMINADO E POSTADO_

_KISSUS_

_JA NE_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Oie Galerinha bem como nem todo mundo tem inscrição aqui no site e então vou voltar a responder as reviews por aqui mesmo**

_N-chan: Oiiiiiiiieeeeeee, pois é as coisas estão começando a ficar mais claras, mais realmente diria que tem algumas coisas para serem ditas e reveladas, não tenho a minima ideia de quantos caps essa fic vai ter, maistalvez ela seja meio grandinha, kissus._

_Meyllin: Olá, realmente Izayoi vem sendo bem misteriosa e por enquanto ela vai continuar sendo assim, que bom que gostou do cap, espero que goste desse também, te mais._

_pequena rin: Realmente o Miroku é muito esperto, bom a gente tem que manter o suspense, por enquanto o misterio da voz fria vai continuar misteriosa, você ainda não viu nada sobre a Izayoi, ela realmente pode ser bem insistente quando quer ser cupido, nem eu sei como eles vai ficar quando descobrir a verdade, bjsss._

_Nama: Não posso responder essa pergunta sobre Rime e Kagome, continue lendo para saber ^^, espero que goste desse cap, ate a proxima._

_Lory Higurashi: Oiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee faz tempo que não a vejo em uma de minhas fics, quer dizer eu acho, mais que bom que esta gostando, bem e aqui esta a continuação._

_Agome chan: E ai menina, quanto tempo? HAUHUHAUAHUAUAHUAHUAHUA eu sou muito má, hum gomen não pude evitar, oh teremos surpresas nesse cap, oh manda lembrança pra suas amigas Marine e Rosalie é bom saber que as tres compartilham pelo menos alguma coisa ^^ te mais_

**BOA LEITURA GENTE

* * *

**

**Negrito **– feitiços, ou mudanças de lugar, ou passagem de tempo.

() – tradução de feitiços

Sublinhado – pensamentos

_Itálico _- lembranças

* * *

_ULTIMO CAP_

_-Fui eu..._

**6º CAP: **_**CARONA E UM JANTAR**_

As três olharam para um grande espelho que havia na sala e viram a imagem de uma mulher já com idade avançada, baixinha com os cabelos brancos presos em um coque.

-Tenho noticias importante sobre o mundo mágico. --- as três logo foram para frente do espelho, esperançosas por boas noticias sobre o mundo mágico. – Sinto dizer que as noticias não são nada boas, mais uma cidade foi domada pela escuridão, o exercito maligno já passa de mais de 20 bilhões agora enquanto o nosso exercito é de apenas 5 bilhões, vocês irão começar a receber uma espécie de treinamento. --- Kaede disse o mais calma possível diante da situação.

-Quem ira nos treinar? --- Kagome perguntou nervosa com as noticias.

-Acha mesmo que precisamos ser treinadas? --- Sango perguntou antes que Kaede pudesse responder.

-Quer que eu liste o porquê do treinamento? --- Kaede foi severa em sua pergunta e as três mais novas apenas ficaram caladas. – Rin não consegue decorar feitiços e no fim sempre usa os errados, além de sempre ter que contar com vocês duas para resolver os problemas por ela; Sango tem um temperamento explosivo que junto com sua magia pode acabar com o segredo do nosso mundo e a senhorita Kagome, acho que não preciso informar sua importância nessa guerra, não é? --- Kagome concordou forçadamente, não gostava de ser lembrada de seus deveres como irmã mais velha, uma irmã mais velha era obrigada a ser bem poderosa para poder proteger sua familia. – Respondendo sua pergunta Kagome, ela ira encontrar vocês no momento que achar apropriado, por enquanto é só, sentem-se e desfaçam o feitiço. --- Kaede desapareceu e as três foram se sentar em seus lugares.

-**Che il tempo per passare di nuovo** (Que o tempo volte a passar) --- Kagome falou assim que elas voltaram para seus lugares, esta não parou de pensar no que a avó tinha dito e pelo que notou todas estavam pensando no mesmo.

-Kagome? --- Inuyasha lhe chamou quando estavam no carro.

-Hum? --- disse finalmente olhando para ele.

-Você não falou nada o almoço inteiro e parece que esta no mundo da lua, o que houve? --- perguntou levemente preocupado.

-São só alguns problemas lá na minha cidade. --- disse tentando manter uma calma que ela não sentia.

-Hum, mais mudando de assunto, que tal jantarmos para falar melhor sobre as suas idéias com relação à empresa, hein? --- Kagome o olhou por alguns instantes.

-Amanhã eu falo uma idéia que eu tenho. --- ela disse rapidamente.

-Você ainda esta me evitando? Até parece que eu estou interessado em você. --- Kagome quase deu um mau jeito no pescoço, pois se virou rapidamente ao ouvir a continuação da frase.

-Até parece que você iria se interessar por alguém mais, além da Kikyou. --- ela alfinetou, Inuyasha parou no primeiro acostamento que viu.

-Vamos esclarecer uma coisa Kagome, não se meta na minha vida particular. --- Inuyasha apontou um dedo na cara da Kagome, esta estreitou os olhos.

-Porque não volta logo para ela? --- Kagome perguntou batendo na mão do hanyou, fazendo com que esse abaixasse a mão.

-Você não ouviu o que eu falei? Ouviu? --- Inuyasha perguntou aproximando mais sua face da dela com os olhos estreitados.

-Você é um tremendo idiota. --- Kagome disse também se aproximando mais dele.

-Não deveria falar assim com seu chefe. --- Inuyasha censurou-a.

-No momento não estamos no escritório e nem tratando sobre trabalho. --- Kagome disse demonstrando que a "briga" iria acabar ali.

-Se você diz. --- Inuyasha disse querendo ter a ultima palavra.

-Hã? --- Kagome falou meio confusa por ele ter concordado, Inuyasha rosnou ao notar que havia concordado e em um ato impensado e aproveitando a proximidade juntou seus lábios aos dela, no primeiro momento Kagome ficou paralisada sem saber se deveria ou não corresponder, mais suas barreiras caíram quando o hanyou começou a acariciar sua nuca, fazendo uma pequena pressão para aprofundar o beijo, a humana se entregou ao beijo esquecendo-se de tudo por algum tempo assim como o hanyou, o beijo estava entre calmo e agitado, mais eles foram obrigados a despertar para a realidade quando um carro passou buzinando fazendo Kagome afastar-se rapidamente. – Isso não devia ter acontecido. --- ela sussurrou abaixando a cabeça sentindo-se acanhada perto do hanyou, este apenas deu a partida no carro e seguiram para empresa em silencio absoluto e muito incomodo você não deveria ter cedido a esse beijo, ele ama a Kikyou e esse beijo foi só por causa do calor do momento Kagome pensava enquanto observava a paisagem pela janela, o que deu em você? Porque eu a beijei? Mais ela estava tão perto... huf foi só calor do momento Inuyasha pensava enquanto dirigia e ambos agradeceram quando chegaram na empresa.

-Hum, então depois você me fala da sua idéia. --- Inuyasha falou constrangido enquanto via Kagome sair do carro, esta apenas concordou antes de fechar a porta e entrar no elevador que tinha na garagem, logo Inuyasha também entrou e novamente o silencio reinou absoluto.

-Inu. --- assim que as portas se abriram uma mulher se jogou nos braços do hanyou, Kagome fechou a cara saindo do elevador tentando ser o mais natural possível.

-Me solta Kikyou. --- Kagome ainda ouviu Inuyasha falar antes de fechar a porta do seu escritório porque ele ainda nega? Todo mundo pode ver que ele ainda ama ela, o que será que houve pra eles se separarem? Ih larga de ser curiosa se censurou indo para sua mesa e ligando o computador e sem que notasse tocou seus lábios ainda podendo sentir o gosto dos lábios do hanyou, balançou a cabeça irritada por sentir-se tão bem e suspirando resolveu voltar ao trabalho.

**ESCRITORIO DO INUYASHA**

-O que você quer dessa vez? --- Inuyasha perguntou emburrado.

-Eu vim aqui com a Kagura, esperando encontrar você e quando eu vejo você sai do elevador junto com aquela vaca, eu só estava defendendo o que é meu. --- Kikyou disse como se fosse uma criança.

-Não chame a Kagome de vaca, ela não é você e o que você tem aqui que é seu? --- Inuyasha irritou-se com a maneira que sua "ex" chamara Kagome.

-Você é meu. --- Kikyou disse superiora como se fosse dona dele. – E eu não quero que você se envolva com qualquer uma. --- finalizou obviamente se referindo a Kagome.

-Eu não sou nada seu e obrigado pela preocupação e já que é assim eu não posso me envolver com você já que é uma qualquer. --- Inuyasha retrucou antes de abrir a porta do escritório e colocar a morena de roupas vulgares para fora, fechando a porta da sua cara.

-ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM, SEU HANYOU INUTIL. --- Kikyou esbravejou antes de chutar a porta machucando os dedos com o ato e começando a pular como uma doida segurando o pé dolorido.

-O que você esta fazendo Kikyou? --- Kagura perguntou olhando o comportamento estranho da amiga.

-NADA. --- ela gritou finalmente parando de pular e indo a passos rápidos para o elevador, sendo seguida por Kagura. --- Como foi lá com Sesshoumaru? --- perguntou quando estava mais calma.

-Ele não deu a mínima para mim. --- Kagura disse com os punhos fechados.

-Ainda temos cinco meses até chegar o baile da empresa Taisho é tempo suficiente para eles cederem. --- Kikyou falou mais confiante, Kagura até agora não entendera bem o que Kikyou queria nesse baile, mais no momento tinha medo de perguntar, pois a amiga poderia voltar a se irritar.

-Acho mais fácil o Sesshoumaru voltar para mim do que o Inuyasha voltar para você. --- Kagura deixou escapar recendo um olhar de questionamento de Kikyou. – Sesshoumaru não me pegou traindo ele e também ele não tem uma secretaria tão bonita como aquela tal de... de...

-Kagome. --- Kikyou completou pela amiga que concordou levemente. – Ninguém mandou aquele idiota querer ser romântico e me fazer uma "surpresa" e com relação aquela vaca, eu tenho planos para ela. --- Kikyou disse de forma maléfica assustando a outra.

**ESCRITORIO DA KAGOME**

-Pode entrar. --- Kagome sussurrou e Inuyasha entrou fechando a porta, Kagome ficou tensa por alguns instantes, respirou profundamente tentando sorrir naturalmente.

-Vim para conversarmos sobre sua idéia. --- Inuyasha disse um pouco relutante, na realidade ele havia falado com o pai e ele o mandara resolver isso logo, se Kagome tinha idéias boas era melhor colocá-las em pratica logo e mesmo contra a vontade Inuyasha estava ali, não que ele não gostasse da Kagome, na verdade era isso que o estava perturbando, não saber o que sentia realmente por sua secretaria.

-Agora? --- Kagome perguntou enrugando a testa.

-Sim. --- respondeu sentando-se na cadeira em frente à Kagome.

-Eu posso te trazer uma amostra amanhã. --- Kagome disse simplesmente.

-Você fabrica perfumes? --- Inuyasha perguntou surpreso com a informação. – Você tem cheiro de sakuras. --- ele comentou lembrando que nunca havia sentido um perfume como o dela.

-Eu fabrico meus próprios perfumes e não eu não vou lhe ensinar a fazer o meu perfume favorito, criei esse aroma só para mim. --- muitos no mundo mágico já haviam lhe pedido para que fabricasse seu perfume de sakuras para vender, mais ela sempre se negava e em compensação criara outros perfumes de vários estilos tanto para homens como para mulheres e ela criara tantas variedades que era difícil encontrar mulheres usando o mesmo aroma de perfume.

-Então como pretende nos ajudar? --- Inuyasha perguntou não entendendo o porquê de ela ter oferecido ajuda se não ia ajudar realmente.

-Eu tenho uma linha que planejei e não pude lançar na minha cidade. --- aquilo era verdade, mais ela omitira o fato de que seria o lançamento de sua loja se ainda estivesse por lá, como não estava em sua cidade no momento não fazia mau algum ajudar eles.

-Você tem uma amostra pronta? --- Inuyasha perguntou e Kagome apenas concordou. – Então vamos buscar agora. --- Kagome tossiu engasgando-se com a própria saliva (nojento), o hanyou logo estava atrás dela batendo levemente em suas costas tentando ajudar a humana que logo respirava mais calmamente ate notar que Inuyasha segurava uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra mão dele se encontrava nas suas costas, olhou para ele e encontrou olhos preocupados fazendo-a estremecer, logo a face deles estavam se aproximando como imãs e quando eles estavam ao ponto de ser beijar novamente naquele dia, ele até já podia sentir a respiração acelerada dela em sua face até que o telefone do escritório tocou despertando os dois.

-Secretaria do senhor Taisho, empresas Taisho, Kagome Higurashi falando. --- Kagome estava tremula enquanto falava e observava o chefe sentar-se novamente na cadeira que estava antes. – Senhor Ookami, com quem gostaria de falar? --- a humana viu Inuyasha rosnar com o sobrenome e enrugou a testa sem entender. – Com o senhor Inuyasha? --- este negou veemente com a cabeça e com as mãos e Kagome entendeu que ele não queria falar com o outro. – Ele não se encontra no momento. --- Kagome mentiu estreitando os olhos. – Ok, eu aviso. --- disse antes de desligar o telefone.

-O que ele queria? --- Inuyasha perguntou assim que Kagome desligou o telefone.

-Ele disse que vai vir aqui amanhã as 07: 30. --- o hanyou bufou ouvindo isso.

-Odeio aquele lobo fedido. --- Inuyasha disse fazendo Kagome rir.

-Esse tal de Ookami é o Kouga Ookami? --- Kagome perguntou já tendo visto a foto do youkai em alguns jornais e revistas será que os gatos nasceram todos no mundo não-mágico? Kagome reprimiu-se pelo pensamento, mais ao mesmo tempo ela não podia negar que isso era verdade, nunca no mundo magico ela vira tantos homens bonitos juntos.

-É ele mesmo. --- Inuyasha confirmou desgostoso.

-Ele é bonito. --- Kagome sussurrou para si o mais baixo que pode.

-O que você disse? --- Inuyasha perguntou ficando em pé se apoiando na mesa e ficando perto da face de Kagome que se afastou por reflexo.

-Nada. --- Kagome falou de forma inocente.

-Se você quiser, eu te demito e você pode correr atrás daquele lobo fedido. --- Inuyasha praticamente rosnou fazendo Kagome rir ele pode ser bonito, mais Inuyasha com toda certeza da de dez a zero nele Inuyasha viu que ela aparentemente estava examinando ele. – Ta vendo algo que gosta? --- perguntou convencido.

-Não tente se aproveitar da minha distração. --- Kagome comentou sorrindo.

-Eu vou voltar ao trabalho. --- Inuyasha comentou indo embora, Kagome riu novamente antes de também voltar ao trabalho.

**NUMA RUA DA CIDADE**

Rin estava andando com varias sacolas de compras que lhe impediam de ver o caminho a sua frente, bem feito fui falar para a Sango que conseguia fazer isso sozinha suspirou irritada por ser tão dependente de sua irmã e de sua prima se ao menos eu pudesse usar magia aquela não era uma má idéia mais o local era agitado demais para deslizes que mostrassem a existência de seres que os "humanos" pensavam ser apenas mitos.

-Você é louca? --- sentiu um medo apossar-se de seu corpo por algum tempo, ate olhar para o lado e reconhecer Sesshoumaru e isso a fez fechar a cara.

-O que quer Sesshoumaru? --- perguntou voltando a andar notando que ele a seguia.

-Estava passando por aqui, ai sentir seu cheiro familiar e vi você carregando todas essas sacolas e resolvi oferecer ajuda. --- Rin travou no lugar achando que havia ouvido errado. – Estou falando serio Rin. --- Rin concordou ainda meio duvidosa seguindo-a para o carro que estava ali perto, suspirou ficando em silencio e encolhida na cadeira ao lado de Sesshoumaru que olhava para ela de vez em quando a vendo encolhida como se estivesse com frio. – Esta com frio? --- ele perguntou após algum tempo de viajem.

-Um pouco. --- Rin sussurrou simplesmente, não achando necessário dizer mais nada, observou o youkai ligar o aquecedor que havia no carro e esta relaxou um pouco mais. – Não deveria estar na empresa? --- perguntou de repente cansada do silencio.

-Sou um dos chefes, posso sair à hora que quiser. --- Rin sorriu levemente com aquilo, era difícil ver o youkai tão à-vontade, Sesshoumaru havia resolvido sair apos a "adoravel" visita de sua "ex", estava precisando pensar um pouco, mais ao sentir o cheiro de Rin e ve-la carregando tantas coisas aparentemente pesadas resolveu lhe oferecer ajuda e para sua surpresa sentia-se bem melhor perto dela.

-Esse não é o caminho para onde eu moro. --- disse após notar que estavam longe do percurso.

-Não é algo que aconteça sempre Rin, mais me arrependo pela maneira que agir no nosso encontro na boate. --- Rin o olhou de forma surpresa por alguns instantes.

-E o que pretende?

-Você já viu a praia? --- perguntou calmamente olhando-a quando parou em um sinal vermelho.

-Aqui não. --- Rin não pode evitar lembrar-se das praias do mundo mágico, eram belas e não existia nenhum tipo de poluição, além do fato de existirem seres mágicos, que os humanos nem sonham existir, Rin sorriu com a saudade que tinha de sua cidade e na ultima conversa que tivera com Kaede, esta não lhe disse se a cidade delas também havia sido dominada, ou não.

-Então é para lá que estamos indo. --- Sesshoumaru havia notado a pequena viajem que Rin havia feito em suas lembranças, esta estava lembrando-se também de suas brincadeiras na praia com suas primas e sua irmã, lá elas usavam magia sem ter que se esconder, mais o mar era perigoso para quem não o conhecia, pois nele haviam as sereias, seres mágicos metade peixes, metade humanos, mais ainda haviam algumas variações, também conhecida como outras tribos, as que eram metades peixes e metades aves e para os não feiticeiros e ate mesmo para os feiticeiros do sexo masculino entra na água mesmo em um barco podia significar o seu fim, sim era verdade haviam humanos no mundo mágico, esses eram filhos de magos com humanos e por isso era permitido sua permanência lá, mais nem sempre fora assim antigamente os humanos que nasciam lá eram mandado para o mundo "humano", mais no fim essa lei foi mudada, já que muitos soberanos não resistiam ao poder de sedução humano e então para aqueles que não nasciam com poderes, aprendiam desde cedo a lutar com armas que continham algumas mágicas e eram de grande ajuda. – Rin? --- a humana despertou de seus pensamentos e quando olhou para frente viu o mar e mais ao fundo viu o pôr-do-sol e logo ela se lembrou de sua irmã Kagome.

-É lindo. --- sussurrou lembrando-se de quando era criança e tinha medo do escuro, enquanto sua irmã Kagome sempre ficava no telhado da casa admirando a noite e Rin ficava em baixo das cobertas com os olhos fechados tentando esquecer que era noite, um dia a irmã a transportara para o telhado da casa, Rin se agarrou a ela e fechou os olhos, Kagome riu levemente e abraçou _Abra os olhos bebê, veja como a escuridão é bela_ Rin ainda relutante abriu os olhos e viu a lua cheia e um seu estrelado, quase não se via o negro, a cidade parecia medieval com luzes de velas em postes ao invés de lâmpadas e naquele momento as velas estavam apagadas deixando a cidade em um breu _É lindo_ ela falou largando lentamente da irmã _Na luz você não consegue ver algo tão belo, pois no dia você não pode olhar para o céu, pois o grande astro nos cega_ Kagome sempre soube falar como uma verdadeira filosofa e desde aquela noite Rin perdeu metade de seu medo, pois tinha sua irmã sempre ao seu lado.

-Gosto de vir aqui de vez em quando. --- Rin deixou suas lembranças de lado para poder apreciar a bela vista.

-Não imaginava isso vindo de você. --- Rin falou olhando para Sesshoumaru que a olhou de forma fria assustando Rin um pouco com a mudança repentina.

-Isso só mostra que você não me conhece. --- falou friamente, Rin apenas riu negando levemente com a cabeça.

-Como iria conhecer você se essa é a primeira vez que "conversamos". --- Rin fez aspas com as mãos dando ênfase na palavra "conversamos", pois eles ainda não falaram muito.

-E você quer me conhecer? --- Sesshoumaru perguntou descongelando o pouco o gelo de seus olhos.

-Eu gostaria muito de lhe conhecer. --- o youkai sentira a sinceridade no que a humana falará e se permitira sorrir para ela belo sorriso Rin pensou corando um pouco que tipo de pensamento é esse Rin? Você nem o conhece direito, deve ser essa paisagem romântica suspirou tentando se concentrar na conversa com Sesshoumaru e ela estava aproveitando bastante a companhia do youkai.

**CASA DE SANGO, RIN E RIME**

-Sango, eu estou com fome. --- Rime disse após olhar no relógio e ver que já eram mais de oito horas da noite.

-Eu também estou morrendo de fome. --- Sango falou antes de bufar. – Será que aconteceu algo com Rin? --- foi só ela perguntar isso que em seguida a porta foi aberta e por ela passou uma Rin sonhado, esta passou por elas com as sacolas sem nem ao menos olhar para as meninas que estavam na sala assistindo TV.

-O que aconteceu Rin? --- Rime perguntou sentando-se em uma das cadeiras observando a mais velha sorrindo para o nada.

-Nada. --- disse levemente antes de suspirar.

-Acho que temos alguém apaixonada por aqui. --- Sango falou fazendo Rin finalmente despertar para a realidade.

-Eu apaixonada? Não. --- Rin disse balançando as mãos na frente do rosto.

**DIA SEGUINTE 07h20min**

-Kagome. --- Inuyasha sussurrou enquanto entrava em sua sala.

-O que foi? --- Kagome sussurrou de volta.

-Trouxe a amostra? --- continuou sussurrando enquanto chegava mais perto de sua secretaria, esta apenas concordou. – Pode me mostrar agora? --- Kagome virou-se e revistou sua bolsa pegando um pequeno frasco com um liquido azul e entregou para Inuyasha.

-Porque você ta sussurrando? --- Kagome perguntou em voz normal.

-Shhhhhiii. --- Inuyasha fez para que ela se calasse. – Não quero que aquele lobo me veja aqui.

-E ele já chegou?

-Não, mais vai chegar daqui a pouco, eu vou lá à área de produção. --- continuou sussurrando antes de abrir o frasco, nem precisou aproximar o mesmo do nariz, pois pode sentir o cheiro era agradável e ao mesmo tempo forte e era um cheiro que ele nunca havia sentido antes. – Muito bom. --- sussurrou antes de sair da sala ele se virou para ela. – Você se livra do Lobo Fedido? --- Kagome somente concordou achando a atitude do chefe muito infantil.

**ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS**

-Com licença. --- um youkai de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, que usava uma calça social preta, uma camisa branca e um terno na mesma cor que a calça falou chamando a atenção de Ayame, esta o olhou e pareceu paralisar por alguns segundos que gato ela pensou antes de despertar.

-O que gostaria?

-Vim falar com Inuyasha Taisho. --- disse de forma imponente.

-O senhor tem que falar com a secretaria dele, pois não sei onde ele se encontra. --- Ayame disse tentando ser o mais profissional possível, enquanto apontava para uma porta, o youkai apenas concordou e seguiu junto com outros dois homens para a porta indicada.

TOC TOC

-Sim? --- o youkai examinou a mulher dos pés a cabeça, esta corou sobre o seu olhar, mais apesar disso manteve sua compostura.

-Foi com você que eu falei ontem? --- Kagome somente concordou onde o cara de cachorro foi arrumar uma mulher dessas?

-Ele estava lhe esperando, mais teve que resolver algo urgente e pede desculpas por não poder estar aqui no momento, mais...

-Eu falo com ele. --- Sesshoumaru a cortou e chamou a atenção de Kouga que no fim mesmo a contra gosto seguiu o youkai afastando-se de Kagome, mais a observou ate o momento em que ela fechara a porta nunca vi uma humana tão linda pensou quase babando. – Então Kouga, o que você quer?

**ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS NA EMPRESA TAISHO**

-Alô. --- Kagome falou atendendo o celular.

-_Oi_. --- Kagome estreitou os olhos achando a voz familiar.

-Inuyasha? --- perguntou não entendendo se ele estava na sala ao lado porque estava ligando para ela?

-_Não, sou o Juan_. --- Kagome quase se bateu ao ouvir isso, mais eles tinham a voz idêntica.

-Como conseguiu meu celular?

-_Eu tenho minhas fontes_.

-O que você pretende me ligando?

-_Te chamar para sair_. --- Kagome sentiu-se feliz com o convite.

-E para onde você pretende me levar?

-_Estava pensando em um jantar._

-Onde?

-_No Hujis às 20h30min_.

-Ok.

-_Onde eu te pego_?

-Q: 1023 Blo: "F" Aptº: 807

-_Então até lá_.

-Te mais. --- Kagome desligou o aparelho e suspirou animada, ia ter um encontro.

-Oi. --- quase caiu da cadeira ao ver a mão de Inuyasha bem perto de sua face balançando de um lado para o outro.

-O que você quer Inuyasha?

-Tenho uma papelada para ser preenchida. --- só então Kagome olhou para trás e encontrou Miroku com um bolo de papeis, Kagome estava começando a notar que Inuyasha e Miroku juntos eram iguais a mais trabalho para ela.

-Porque seu primo pervertido não faz o trabalho pesado, carregar papeis é algo meio inútil. --- Kagome falou mal humorada.

-Não é trabalho meu fazer isso. --- Miroku falou superior.

-Também não é seu dever carregar papeis você nem esta na folha de pagamentos. --- Kagome não estava em um dia bom para brincadeiras e Inuyasha logo notou isso, viu Kagome suspirar. – Deixa isso naquele canto pra mim, por favor. --- Miroku ficou meio surpreso com a mudança repentina de humor, mais fez o que ela pediu saindo da sala junto com Inuyasha.

-Sua secretaria tem uma língua bastante afiada. --- Miroku comentou sorrindo de lado. – Tipo de mulher que deve ser domada. --- disse malicioso.

TOC

Miroku olhou para o primo que estava completamente emburrado e passou a mão no enorme galo que nascia em sua cabeça.

-Não tente nada com ela. --- Inuyasha falou simplesmente enquanto entrava na sala, Miroku sorriu de lado novamente.

-Você gosta dela? --- perguntou após fechar a porta, para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa deles e Inuyasha achou melhor se abrir com alguém e sabia que apesar das brincadeiras Miroku sabia ser serio também, ainda mais quando se tratava de segredos.

-Não fale besteiras Miroku, mais se sente temos que conversar. --- Miroku apenas concordou enquanto sentava-se.

**06h15min CRECHE DE IZAYOI**

-Onde esta a minha tia? --- Sango virou-se para o homem a sua frente com um belo sorriso, mais logo esse se desfez quando ela reconheceu o Miroku, este sorriu de lado sabia que conhecia esse traseiro de algum lugar pensou divertidamente, fazia algum tempo que ele chegara e que estava morando na casa dos tios e desde que conhecera Sango teve um interesse a mais por seus atributos, não sabia por que mais Sango era diferente que as outras mulheres.

-Ela esta lá dentro. --- Sango apontou para o vidro e lá Miroku viu sua tia com algumas crianças.

-E porque não esta ajudando ela? --- Miroku perguntou se apoiando no balcão.

-Eu vim pegar alguns registros, temos alguns pais atrasados hoje, se você não notou. --- Sango disse sarcástica jogando um grande livro em cima do balcão obrigando-o a se afastar, Miroku olhou novamente para onde a tia estava e viu que ela estava com três crianças e já fazia algum tempo que o horário acabou.

-Posso ajudar? --- Sango o olhou de forma desconfiada, mais confirmou levemente vendo este pular o balcão ficando ao seu lado.

-Liga para esse pai aqui. --- disse mostrando o numero da lista. – Eu vou ligar para essa mãe. --- Sango pegou o telefone, mais parou vendo que Miroku a olhava.

-Porque eu não posso ligar para a mãe?

-Não começa Miroku. --- disse emburrada discando o numero e virando-se de costas para Miroku enquanto falava com a mãe de uma das crianças, pode ouvir Miroku falando com o pai, desligou o telefone e uma veia saltou em sua testa, ela se virou rapidamente e acertou Miroku com um soco vendo o humano voar para longe dela e isto finalmente chamou a atenção de Izayoi que viu o sobrinho cair no chão inconsciente, às crianças soltaram um gritinho pelo susto, mais logo riram ao ver Sango ainda bufando, Izayoi também riu já conhecendo o temperamento de Sango perfeita para domar Miroku pensou calmamente voltando a brincar com as crianças, após mais alguns minutos os pais vieram buscar seus filhos.

-Onde esta sua prima? --- Miroku perguntou para Sango enquanto esta lhe entregava um pano com gelo dentro.

-Ela saiu mais cedo. --- falou simplesmente.

-Miroku será que você poderia dar carona para Sango? --- Izayoi perguntou aparecendo lá.

-Não precisa Iza. --- Sango disse rapidamente tentando evitar ficar mais tempo perto do pervertido.

-Não vou deixar você sair sozinha uma hora dessas. --- Izayoi disse dando o assunto por encerrado.

-Acho que a gente vai ter que passar mais um tempinho junto Sangorzinha. --- Miroku falou preparando a mão para passar nela novamente.

-Nem pense nisso. --- Sango se virou rapidamente a tempo de se defender do ataque pervertido de Miroku. – E não me chame com tanta intimidade. --- disse antes de se retirar da sala.

**APARTAMENTO DA KAGOME**

-Será que foi uma boa idéia aceitar esse encontro? --- Kagome se olhou no espelho vendo se estava vestida apropriadamente para o local onde ia jantar, já ouvira falar daquele restaurante e era um local bem sofisticado.

TOC TOC

Kagome suspirou vendo que agora era tarde para desistir, caminhou lentamente ate a porta, estava um pouco nervosa, não se lembrava da ultimas vez que sairá com alguém e além do mais Juan era um humano e seria a primeira vez que saia com alguém sem ser do mundo mágico, respirou profundamente antes de abrir a porta, sentiu a respiração faltar ao ver Juan com trajes formais, usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa azul com alguns botões abertos e um terno também aberto, para Inuyasha a reação não foi muito diferente, Kagome usava um vestido negros que iam ate a metade de suas coxas de alça que brilhava literalmente graças aos detalhes do vestido, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque que era coberto por cachos, usava uma maquiagem leve e usava sandália de salto, estava mais linda do que quando se encontraram na boate.

-Oi. --- ele disse colocando as mãos nos bolso, Kagome apenas afirmou com a cabeça incapaz de usar palavras naquele momento, pegou sua bolsa e saiu para fechar a porta. – Você esta muito bonita. --- Inuyasha elogiou vendo-a corar um pouco.

-Obrigada, você também esta muito bonito. --- Kagome disse quando estava mais calma, Inuyasha apenas sorriu levemente enquanto rodeava sua cintura puxando-a para mais perto, sorriu discretamente quando sentiu o corpo de Kagome estremecer levemente em seus braços.

**HUJIS**

O jantar estava sendo extremamente agradável, eles conversavam sobre varias coisas como se já se conhecessem há bastante tempo e era como eles se sentiam, Kagome ainda tinha a impressão de que conhecia Juan de algum lugar, mais ao mesmo tempo sabia que nunca havia visto ele, uma musica lenta começou e Kagome foi despertada quando a sombra de Inuyasha apareceu ao seu lado.

-Gostaria de dançar? --- Inuyasha perguntou lhe estendendo a mão, Kagome sorriu e pegou sua mão recebendo ajuda para levantar-se, o hanyou em forma de humano a guiou para a pista de dança, eles pararam quase no centro da pista e Inuyasha se posicionou a frente dela puxando-a para mais perto, Kagome já havia dançando próxima dele antes então já não resistiu tanto à aproximação.

-À noite esta sendo bem agradável. --- Kagome sussurrou calmamente se acomodando a ele.

-Que bom. --- Inuyasha a apertou mais contra si, apesar de ter conversado bastante com Kagome ela ainda lhe parecia muito misteriosa e parecia que ele nunca iria conhecê-la realmente, mais se sentia feliz por estar na presença dela, Kagome era realmente muito diferente de Kikyou, Inuyasha algumas vezes se pegava pensando em perdoar Kikyou, mais logo Kagome aparecia e todos os seus pensamentos sobre a outra humana desapareciam magicamente, mais mesmo assim ele ainda não conseguia definir o que sentia por ela e também ainda era muito cedo, fazia um pouco mais de três meses que ele se conheciam e antes de começar a namorar com Kikyou ele levou quase um ano para render-se ao chame dela.

-Juan? --- Inuyasha acordou ao ouvir o chamado e encontrou olhos azuis bem próximos dos seus, ele não estava preparado para isso, Kagome sentiu-se petrificada assim como ele, Inuyasha não pode evitar olhar para os lábios dela, tão convidativos, suspirou rendido enquanto abaixava um pouco mais a cabeça, nesse momento seus narizes se encontraram fazendo com que eles pudessem sentir a respiração um do outro, ele já havia experimentado os lábios dela antes e de repente sentiu necessidade de senti-los novamente, deixando todas as duvidas de lado juntou seus lábios aos dela, Kagome não lhe ofereceu nenhuma resistência, o beijo era calmo, Kagome suspirou contra seus lábios, mais logo em sua mente veio à imagem de Inuyasha e isso foi o suficiente para que ela despertasse e se afastasse do humano a sua frente e logo em seguida saiu correndo do local.

-Kagome. --- Inuyasha a chamou e sem pensar duas vezes correu atrás dela, não entendendo sua reação.

**EM UM LOCAL ASSUSTADOR**

-Senhor! Temos boas notícias. --- o servo fez uma pausa chamando a atenção do senhor. – Nossas buscas agora se limitam a apenas dois países. --- o senhor não pareceu muito animado com a notícia.

-E essas são as suas boas notícias? --- o servo concordou de forma assustada. – SAIA DAQUI E SÓ VOLTE QUANDO A NOTÍCIA FOR REALMENTE BOA. --- o servo se encolheu e concordou levemente saindo o mais rápido que pode dali. – Logo nós estaremos frente a frente e ninguém poderá te ajudar a fugir de mim, seja lá quem você for...

**FIM DO 6º CAP **

­_PROXIMO CAP_

_-Que tal uma carona pra casa?_

_-Não se preocupe, esperaremos ate nosso treinamento começar, mais não importa o que aconteça, sempre teremos uma à outra._

_-Quero 10% dos 30 que não pertencem a vocês._

_-Sabe que não gosto que me chame assim._

_-Porque não me quer por perto Sangorzinha?_

_-É feio ouvir a conversa dos outros._

_-É que não estou acostumado a vê-lo interessado por uma garota e ainda mais ela sendo humana._

_-Meus pais, eles pegaram meus pais._

_-Algo errado?_

MAIS UM CAP TERMINADO EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EU SOBREVIVI PARA ISSO ^^

KISSUS

TE MAIS


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Galerinha gomen a demora, foi uma semana bastante agitada, mais finalmente estou aqui novamente, como falei para a minha amiga Tati estou escondida na ilha secreta das escritoras que se atrazam, pois soube por ela que poderia estar correndo risco de vida por causa de minha demora ^^**

**Ah! Acho que da para perceber que agora a Fic "As Feiticeiras" esta sendo conhecida como "Apenas Mais Um Segredo"**

**e só mais uma coisinha gente, no meu perfil tem links de desenhos, tanto sobre a fic O MAU SOBRE A TERRA e Apenas Mais Um Segredo, boa visita**

**AGORA RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**_sassah_: Olá, bem vinda, acho que nunca tinha visto vc por aqui (e ainda não vi ^^)mais agradeço por sua visita a minha fic e por seu comentario, que bom que esta gostando e foi malz pela demora.**

**_pequena rin_: Pois é foi uma cap bem relax pros casais, pois é o sonho de todas as garotas pena que fica só nos sonho mesmo, bem teremos mais momentos entre Sesshy e Rin, assim como os outros, vou ver se não demoro a atualizar a fic, Kissus te mais. Ah! Eu vou tentar da uma olhada na sua fic, eu ja vi mais ate agora naum surgiu tempo para le-la, pretendo ver isso agora.**

**_Agome chan_: Olá amiga *não seja falso vc esta com medo* claro ela esta me ameaçando e me chantagiando também *vai demorar* de que lado vc esta? *Do dela* Eu resolvo meus problemas com vc mais tarde, tenho que dizer que estou te achando meio pervertida *Meio? Eu concordo com as mentes dela, ela é completamente pervertida* Mudando de assunto como eu disse estou postando agora depois que vc deixou sua review *isso mesmo, cumprimos o que falamos e por isso merecemos viver para posta da proxima vez* concorda plenamente com ela mas... *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME* hauhauhauahuhauhauahuahuahuahauhauhaua to be continue**

**BOA LEITURA GALERA:**

* * *

**Negrito **– feitiços, ou mudanças de lugar, ou passagem de tempo.

() – tradução de feitiços

Sublinhado – pensamentos

_Itálico _- lembranças

_ULTIMO CAP_

_-E essas são as suas boas notícias? --- o servo concordou de forma assustada. – SAIA DAQUI E SÓ VOLTE QUANDO A NOTÍCIA FOR REALMENTE BOA. --- o servo se encolheu e concordou levemente saindo o mais rápido que pode dali. – Logo nós estaremos frente a frente novamente e dessa vez ninguém poderá te ajudar a fugir de mim..._

* * *

**7º CAP: **_**CONVITE PARA JANTAR**_

-Kagome, espera. --- Inuyasha conseguiu alcançá-la, quando esta estava chegando à beira mar. – O que foi? --- perguntou quando estava frente a frente com ela, Kagome não queria encará-lo, mais se viu obrigada a fazer isso quando Inuyasha a pegou pelos braços e a puxou para mais perto. – Fala comigo. --- ele pareceu implorar e Kagome suspirou vencida.

-Esta indo muito rápido. --- ela sussurrou alto o suficiente para Inuyasha ouvir, este sorriu levemente e a abraçou.

-Eu sei pequena. --- ele concordou enquanto alisava seus cabelos, Kagome retribuiu o abraço e estremeceu com a brisa fria que passou logo em seguida, o hanyou sorriu e afastou-se tirando o terno e lhe entregando.

-Obrigada. --- Kagome disse enquanto vestia a peça de roupa, esta ficou enorme nela.

-Que tal uma carona pra casa? --- Inuyasha perguntou olhando para o relógio que já marcavam duas da manhã, Kagome apenas concordou enquanto ele a guiava para o carro, não entendia o porquê de ter pensado em Inuyasha enquanto beija Juan, suspirou resolvendo deixar aqueles pensamentos para depois, foram conversando durante a viagem inteira.

-Obrigada pela noite Juan. --- Kagome agradeceu mais uma vez aquela noite, Inuyasha sorriu e negou com a cabeça quando ela começou a tirar o terno. – Mais...

-Depois você me devolve assim a gente tem motivo para se ver novamente. --- Inuyasha sorriu dando tchau e ligando o carro e indo embora, Kagome sorriu e ficou lá ate o carro virar a esquina, em seguida ela desapareceu.

**CASA DE SANGO, RIN E RIME.**

-Rin. --- a humana pulou na cama caindo sentada, olhou para os lados e suspirou ao reconheceu a pessoa.

-Precisava me assustar desse jeito? --- perguntou enquanto coçava os olhos, usava um conjunto de blusinha e short verde.

-Porque você gosta tanto de verde? --- perguntou enquanto dava uma olhada pelo quarto, à decoração variava entre branco e verde, era como o quarto delas no mundo mágico.

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você gostar tanto de azul. --- Rin respondeu calmamente, olhou no relógio vendo que era de madrugada. – Mais o que você faz aqui uma hora dessas? --- perguntou ainda não entendendo a aparição repentina da irmã naquele horário.

-Vem. --- antes que Rin pudesse dizer alguma coisa Kagome segurou seu pulso e ambas desapareceram.

-Porque me trouxe aqui? --- Rin perguntou observando o céu estrelado.

-Porque a visão daqui pode ser comparada a visão que a gente tem lá do telhado de nossa casa. --- Kagome sussurrou também olhando o céu, Rin sorriu lembrando-se que um dia desses ela lembrara de quando elas observavam o céu no mundo mágico.

-Aqui é realmente bonito. --- sussurrou sentindo-se tranqüila, esta ao lado de sua irmã como nos velhos tempos, antes de tudo começasse e agora elas se encontravam em uma situação nada agradável, tudo bem que elas fizeram novos amigos e que por enquanto estavam tendo uma vida boa, mais ela acordava todo dia se perguntando quanto tempo aquilo ia durar.

-Eu me perguntou a mesma coisa. --- Rin olhou para a irmã que estava com os olhos fechados.

-E você sabe a resposta? --- perguntou antes de voltar a encarar o céu, ao seu lado Kagome abriu os olhos, nesses momentos ela queria poder prever um futuro mais a frente e ao mesmo tempo ela tinha medo de saber a resposta, pois temia pela irmã e pela prima e agora também temia pelos novos amigos.

-Não bebê, eu não sei. --- sussurrou calmamente voltando a fechar os olhos.

-Então teremos que esperar. --- Rin sussurrou tentando manter a calma.

-Não se preocupe, esperaremos ate nosso treinamento começar, mais não importa o que aconteça, sempre teremos uma à outra. --- Rin deixou uma lagrima solitária cair por sua face e logo foi vencida pelo sono, Kagome notou a respiração calma da irmã, levantou-se e achou melhor levá-la de volta para seu quarto. – **Dammi la forza di questo piccolo peso** ( Dê-me força para esse pequeno peso) --- logo em seguida levantou e pegou Rin com grande facilidade no colo e novamente desapareceu.

**EMPRESA TAISHO**

-Kagome. --- ela se virou rapidamente estranhando o chamado Sesshoumaru, enrugou a testa enquanto este se aproximava.

-O que você quer? --- perguntou sem rodeios, acabara de chegar à empresa e sabia por causa de Ayame que Inuyasha ainda não havia chegado**, **Sesshoumaru terminou de se aproximar.

-Kouga soube das dificuldades de nossas empresas e esta querendo comprar algumas ações e alguns de nossos investidores então pretendendo ceder às ofertas do Lobo. --- Sesshoumaru não estava com muita paciência e de alguma forma tentava ser imparcial, mais Kagome podia sentir a aflição por trás dos olhos gelados do youkai.

-Acho que eu como um dos donos deveria participar dessa conversa. --- Inuyasha disse serio atrás de Sesshoumaru, isso só comprovava que o youkai estava aflito já que não percebera a aproximação do irmão.

-Ok. --- Sesshoumaru falou indo para a sala de Inuyasha junto com o próprio e Kagome.

-Aquele Lobo Fedido invejoso. --- Inuyasha falou rosnando enquanto Kagome rolava os olhos junto com Sesshoumaru.

-Então você três tem 30% cada e a Iza tem mais 10%? --- os irmãos concordaram. – Então ao todo vocês têm 70% da empresa na família? --- novamente eles concordaram. – E com isso só sobram 30% para Kouga levar? --- eles concordaram já cansados daquilo.

-Aonde você quer chegar com todas essas perguntas? --- Sesshoumaru perguntou friamente, Kagome simplesmente abriu um largo sorriso deixando os irmãos sem entender nada.

-Como foi com a amostra ontem? --- perguntou olhando para Inuyasha.

-Amostra? --- Sesshoumaru perguntou sem entender nada.

-Os especialistas avaliaram e não conseguiram descobrir nenhum dos ingredientes. --- Inuyasha falou emburrado, ele viu todas as avaliações e algumas tentativas de tentar imitar a flagrância, mais todas foram em vão.

-Meus perfumes são únicos, eu não disse? --- Kagome gabou-se, mais ela estava sendo sincera.

-Então sua secretaria fabrica perfumes? Que interessante. --- Sesshoumaru falou parecendo interessado pelo assunto.

-Ela tanto fabrica, como tem uma lojinha na cidade dela. --- Inuyasha falou calmamente.

Sesshoumaru farejou o ar e sentiu o cheiro de sakuras vindo de Kagome, Rin cheirava a margaridas e Sango também cheirava a alguma flor, nunca havia reparado nisso, mais nunca tinha sentindo outras mulheres como esses perfumes, pareciam únicos.

-Onde esta a amostra? --- Sesshoumaru perguntou bem mais interessado, Inuyasha lhe jogou o frasco, o youkai nem precisou abrir o vidrinho para poder sentir o cheiro, era realmente um cheiro diferente e o fazia se sentir bem relaxado. – Você nos da à solução de nossos problemas e ao mesmo tempo nos coloca em outro problema. --- Sesshoumaru falou calmamente.

-Como assim? --- Inuyasha perguntou sem entender.

-Ela já demonstrou que não vai nos dar a formula. --- o youkai falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

-Que tipo de ajuda é essa? --- Inuyasha perguntou indignado.

-Tem um jeito de resolvermos isso. --- Kagome falou encolhida pensando rapidamente em alguma coisa.

-Qual? --- Kagome pode ver Inuyasha estralar os dedos demonstrando suas garras tentando ser ameaçador.

-Não tenho medo de nenhum de vocês. --- Sesshoumaru riu de lado sentindo que era verdade.

-Acho que tenho idéia do que você pretende. --- Kagome sorriu esperando que ele continuasse. – Quanto tempo precisa para lançarmos os novos produtos?

-Um mês. --- Sesshoumaru achou o prazo bem pequeno.

-Quanto você vai querer? --- Inuyasha perguntou sabendo que ela não estava tentando se caridosa.

-Quero 10% dos 30 que não pertencem a vocês. --- falou calmamente.

-O QUE? --- Inuyasha gritou achando aquilo um absurdo.

-Eu aceito. --- Sesshoumaru falou antes de começar a ir para a porta. – Inuyasha parece não aceitar, então o voto de minerva vai ficar por conta de nosso pai. --- disse antes de sair da sala.

-O que você pretende com tudo isso? Por acaso você esta junto com aquele Lobo Fedido? --- Inuyasha perguntou furioso.

-Só estou tentando ajudar, desde quando Sesshoumaru confia mais em mim do que você? --- Kagome perguntou indignada; o hanyou a olhou mais calmo. – Eu vou voltar ao trabalho. --- disse saindo da sala chateada com a atitude desconfiada do chefe.

**ESCRITORIO DA KAGOME**

-Licença. --- Kagome olhou para a porta e viu o hanyou de orelhas baixas, parecia um cachorrinho quando estava arrependido de ter cometido algum erro.

-O que você quer? --- perguntou rapidamente tentando não se abalar com a imagem fofa a sua frente.

-Olha eu já lhe disse uma vez que não era para você se acostumar com isso mais em pouco mais de três meses que nos conhecemos e eu já me vejo obrigado a novamente...

-Vá logo direto ao ponto. --- Kagome o cortou tendo mais o que fazer do que ouvir Inuyasha.

-Me desculpa ok. --- Inuyasha falou ainda com suas orelhas baixas, Kagome o olhou surpresa com o pedido de desculpas e suspirou.

-Tudo bem chefe. --- falou mais calma.

-Sabe que não gosto que me chame assim. --- Inuyasha falou mais tranqüilo com o fim do clima pesado que havia ficado entre eles, noite passada havia sido um sonho e Inuyasha estava começando a pensar que talvez Miroku estivesse certo e se ele estivesse gostando de Kagome? Não como funcionaria não como amiga, mais sim como mulher, suspirou querendo deixar essas tolices de lado.

-Esta bem Inuyasha. --- o hanyou sorriu antes de sair da sala. – O que você vai fazer? --- perguntou curiosa.

-Você merece esses 10%. --- e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra se retirou do local deixando Kagome voltar ao trabalho.

**RESTAURANTE**

-Esta me dizendo que você vai ajudar a empresa Taisho criando novos perfumes e precisa de nossa ajuda? --- Sango perguntou, Kagome havia ligado para ela e Rim, para que elas se encontrassem na hora do almoça, não disse nada por telefone e depois que explicara o que ela queria Rin e Sango a olharam como se ela fosse doida, pois elas juntas já haviam criado tantos perfumes que em sua cidade cada mulher tinha o cheiro que queria ter, mais lá era uma cidade razoavelmente pequena e agora ela queria criar perfumes diferentes para as empresas Taisho que tinha filiais espalhadas por quase todo o mundo.

-Mais vamos criar perfumes diferentes e precisamos criar uma grande demanda. --- Kagome falou calmamente. – Mais vamos usar os empregados da empresa mesmo e não magia. --- Kagome continuou vendo que Rin iria sugerir isso.

-Hum. --- Rin fez um muxoxo ao ouvir isso, queria uma oportunidade de usar magia e sua irmã tirara isso dela.

-Olha pelo lado bom, vamos fabricar amostras em casa e temos um mês para isso, vai ser como fazer porções e maninha, cuidado quando for fazer as misturas, ok? --- Rin sorriu constrangida entendendo perfeitamente o que a irmã queria dizer com aquilo, uma vez ela se enganara e colocara um ingrediente diferente na fabricação do perfume e alguns dias depois a mulher que comprou o perfume com defeito apareceu com o pescoço e os braços esverdeados e com escamas, Rin passou uma noite toda procurando um contra feitiço para que não as processassem, no fim o contra feitiço foi tão bem feito que assim que saiu da loja a mulher arrumou um namorado.

-Mais a mulher veio me agradecer logo depois. --- disse calmamente, as três riram com isso.

-Olha que coisa difícil de ver. --- elas olharam para o lado e viram Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. – Podemos nos sentar com vocês? --- Miroku perguntou calmamente.

-Sim/ Não. --- Kagome e Rin responderam sim enquanto Sango respondia não.

-Foi à maioria. --- Inuyasha disse calmamente, logo um garçom apareceu e eles pediram mais três cadeiras para que pudessem se sentar, Miroku sentou-se ao lado de Sango que simplesmente bufou e virou a cara para o lado oposto, vendo Rin e ao seu lado Sesshoumaru que em compensação tinha Kagome ao seu lado e Inuyasha ficou entre ela e Miroku.

-Porque não me quer por perto Sangorzinha? --- Miroku perguntou fingindo desapontamento.

-Já falei para não me chamar assim. --- Sango praticamente rosnou aquela frase, mentalmente ela agradecia por estar sentada enquanto Miroku amaldiçoava a cadeira por tirar sua alegria, Kagome e Inuyasha observavam a cena com um risinho de lado, mais em seguida a atenção deles foi para Sesshoumaru e Rin.

-Não sei se vai dar. --- Rin falou cautelosamente para o youkai.

-Esta recusando um pedido para jantar comigo? --- Sesshoumaru perguntou não demonstrando nenhum sentimento.

-Não, na verdade eu ainda não...

-Ela vai com toda certeza. --- Rin rapidamente olhou para irmã com os olhos estreitados, algo não muito comum para a amável Rin. – Se me dão licença. --- Kagome falou levantando-se e indo para a saída, todos podiam ver ela lá do lado de fora, pois as paredes eram como vitrines.

-Com licença. --- Rin disse calmamente levantando se e indo para junto de Kagome.

-Elas nem falaram nada. --- Miroku falou parando de perturbar Sango que respirou aliviada.

-Elas têm uma ligação que você nunca entenderá. --- Sango disse calmamente.

**FORA DO RESTAURANTE**

-Nem hiszem, hogy elfogadta a találkozó nekem. (Não acredito que você aceitou um encontro por mim) --- Rin falou furiosa.

-Beszéd és nem jelenik meg, amit akart. (Falando assim faz parecer que você não queria) --- Kagome respondeu depois de identificar a língua que a irmã estava falando.

**DENTRO DO RESTAURANTE**

-É feio ouvir a conversa dos outros. --- Sango falou após observar que as orelhas caninas mexiam ouvindo o que se passava lá fora.

-O que adianta conseguir ouvir se não entendo que língua elas estão falando. --- Inuyasha resmungou.

-Vocês falam outras línguas? --- Miroku perguntou calmamente e surpreso.

-Na nossa cidade é obrigatória saber falar pelo menos seis línguas com perfeição. --- Sango disse calmamente, pois havia alguns feitiços que exigiam isso, claro que como se pode observar a maioria dos feitiços usados aqui foi pronunciada em italiano, mais dependendo do nível do feitiço ele exige ser pronunciado em outra língua para que se tenha o efeito desejado.

-Interessante, e que língua elas estão usando agora? --- Miroku perguntou fazendo com que os irmãos olhassem para Sango esperando a resposta.

-Como vou saber, não tenho super audição. --- disse calmamente, mais aquilo era mentira, cada uma delas tinha a mania de falar uma língua quando estavam discutindo e Rin costumava falar em húngaro.

**FORA DO RESTAURANTE**

-Oké, én akarok menni vele, és a legtöbb, ha nem igaz? (Esta bem, eu quero sair com ele, mais e se não der certo?) --- Rin falou mais calma, Kagome suspirou sabendo que a irmã assim como ela nunca havia se sentido balançada por um homem e agora Sesshoumaru apareceu e era como se o chão estivesse sumido.

-Aztán emlékszem, hogy mindig legyen itt. (Então quero que você se lembre que sempre estarei aqui para você.) --- Rin deu um enorme sorriso e abraçou Kagome sentindo-se muito feliz.

**DENTRO DO RESTAURANTE**

Sango sorriu levemente enquanto as irmãs voltavam, o youkai pode notar que Rin estava bem mais calma quando se sentou.

-Sobre o que estávamos falando? --- perguntou antes de dar mais uma garfada no seu prato com massa.

-Sobre o jantar. --- Sesshoumaru falou tranqüilo enquanto tomava um gole de vinho, o restaurante não era um dos mais chiques, mais o serviço lá era maravilhoso e os preços eram razoáveis, além de ficar perto da empresa.

-Que horas você vai me pegar? --- Kagome podia esta parecendo prestar atenção em seu prato com massa mais estava atenta a tudo a sua volta, inclusive ao jeito mais "atrevido" da irmã, sorriu levemente, o hanyou simplesmente a observava.

-Eu te pego as 21:00. --- Sesshoumaru disse com o seu ar frio de ser, mais Rin pode ver um brilho diferente nos olhos dele.

-E que dia seria essa jantar? --- Rin continuou ainda comendo.

-Por mim, pode ser amanhã. --- Rin apenas concordou e o almoço seguiu normalmente, Sango bateu no Miroku umas três vezes, mesmo ela sentada ele ainda conseguiu dar um jeito de passar a mão nela, Kagome passou o resto do almoço quieta assim como Inuyasha enquanto Rin e Sesshoumaru ficaram conversando.

**CASA DA SANGO, RIN E RIME**

-Olá Felix. --- o gato olhou para o vulto e levantou-se no sofá.

-Pensei que nunca fosse vir nos visitar, acha que esta na hora? --- Felix falou voltando a se sentar sendo acompanhada pelo vulto.

-Vim lhe perguntar isso Felix, acha que elas estão prontas? --- perguntou levemente, com cautela.

-Ainda não. --- Felix não pensou duas vezes antes de responder. – Elas estão em conflito interno, acho que devem resolver antes, descobrir seus sentimentos e aceita-los. --- Felix disse como um grande sábio.

-Se você diz, sabe onde me encontrar, quando elas estiverem prontas é só me chamar. --- e com isso desapareceu, segundos depois Rin, Sango e Rime entraram e logo pararam.

-Quem esteve aqui Felix? --- Sango perguntou sentindo a forte energia mágica.

-Sinto não poder dizer meninas, mais podem sentir que não era nada maligno. --- Felix respondeu e logo as meninas relaxaram, o gato negro estava a gerações naquela família e era de inteira confiança.

-Acho que eu já vou dormir. --- Rime disse antes de começar a ir à direção das escadas.

-Nem pense nisso, temos mais o que fazer. --- Rin disse puxando-a para uma porta que tinha ao lado da escada.

-Essas meninas. --- Felix sussurrou antes de voltar a se deitar.

**CASA DO TAISHO'S**

-Que interesse repentino pela minha vida é esse? --- Sesshoumaru estava começando a se irritar com Miroku e Inuyasha, desde que o almoço acabou eles estavam perturbando ele com relação ao "encontro" com Rin.

-É que não estou acostumado a vê-lo interessado por uma garota e ainda mais ela sendo humana. --- Inuyasha falou meio zombeteiro.

-Eu sei que você esta apaixonado, mais não fico no seu pé. --- Sesshoumaru falou friamente e a cara que o hanyou fez, causou risos no primo, que em troca ganhou um cascudo.

-Não seja tola, eu não estou apaixonado. --- Inuyasha disse com um punho levantado.

-Pelo menos eu tenho coragem de assumir que sinto alguma coisa por Rin. --- Sesshoumaru falou finalizando a conversa.

-Posso saber o motivo da briga? --- Izayoi chegou perguntando para Inuyasha que tinha uma veia pulsando na testa.

-Não é nada. --- o hanyou disse emburrado seguindo para as escadas.

-E você Miroku? --- o humano a olhou sem entender bem o que a tia queria. – Pode me explicar o que estava acontecendo aqui? --- Miroku sorriu começando a coçar a cabeça e sem dizer nada correu deixando somente um rastro de poeira para trás. – Esses meninos. --- Izayoi suspirou indo na direção das escadas.

**EM ALGUM LOCAL MISTERIOSO**

-Pensei que você fosse se revelar para elas hoje. --- disse calmamente entrando no local.

-Verdade, mais eu acho que elas ainda não estão prontas para minha abordagem de ensino.

-Abordagem?

-Nossos feitiços também dependem do que sentimos, quando não temos controle sobre nossos sentimentos ou não os assumimos nossos feitiços têm o costume de nos abandonar na hora que mais precisamos. --- disse calmamente.

-Cada vez que você me explica alguma coisa acaba aumentando minha confusão.

-Não precisa entender.

-Que bom, acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso.

-Nosso mundo vai precisar delas prontas.

-Não se preocupe, sei que conseguira treiná-las.

-É o que eu espero.

**MUNDO MAGICO**

-Kaede-sama. --- Kaede olhou para um menino que aparentava ter apenas cinco anos, era ruivo e tinha uma calda na mesma cor, isso mostrava que ele era um youkai.

-O que foi Shippo? --- a senhora perguntou vendo a cara assustada do pequeno youkai.

-Preciso de ajuda vovó. --- disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Calma pequeno, me explique o que esta acontecendo. --- pediu Kaede pegando-o no colo.

-Meus pais, eles pegaram meus pais. --- falou chorando mais ainda.

-Quem pegou seus pais?

-Dois capangas da escuridão e atrair meus pais para fora da barreira em uma armadilha e desde então. --- ao terminar de falar isso Shippo começou a gritar entre o choro.

-Meu Deus. --- Kaede falou colocando uma mão na boca precisava tomar uma atitude.

**MUNDO "HUMANO"**

Kagome sentiu sua cabeça doer e fechou os olhos fortemente, o mesmo aconteceu com Rin e Sango, as três estavam em lugares diferentes.

_-Algo errado vovó? --- Kagome foi a primeira a pronunciar alguma palavra, podia ver Rin e Sango ali também._

_-Precisamos reforçar a barreira. --- Kaede disse tentando esconder seu nervosismo, pois sabia que se ela demonstrasse as meninas ia para o mundo mágico em um piscar de olhos._

_-O que houve? --- Sango perguntou._

_-Os pais de Shippo conseguiram transpassar a barreira pelo lado de dentro. --- a barreira que havia sido criada impedia que o mal entrasse mais também impediam seus moradores de sair._

_-Nós vamos ai resolver isso. --- Rin falou._

_-Não, pode ser uma armadilha. --- Kaede falou rapidamente._

_-Não importa. --- Kagome falou cortando a conexão._

_-Convenção ela a não vir. --- Kaede pediu antes de também corta a conexão._

-Algo errado? --- Kagome quase caiu da cadeira ao ver Inu no Taisho em sua sala.

-Não senhor Taisho. --- falou quando estava mais calma.

-Estou aqui há algum tempo e você estava com os olhos fechado e parecia que estava sentindo muita dor, tanto que não me ouviu chamando-a. --- Kagome precisava pensar em uma desculpa rápida.

-Não tem nada errado, mais o que o senhor queria? --- desistiu de inventar algo e simplesmente tentou mudar de assunto.

-Quero que cuide de tudo com relação ao baile da empresa, incluindo o tema, o banquete e essas coisas todas. --- Inu no Taisho disse aparentemente bem animado, Kagome lhe sorriu e concordou vendo-o se retirar da sala, por um momento Kagome pensou em um tema para o baile, fazia tempo que Inuyasha a havia feito digitar os convites e só faltava colocar o tema, para enviá-los, mais logo Kagome voltou a se concentrar nos problemas da cidade onde morava.

-Nada vai fazer com que eu mude de idéia. --- falou determinada a ir de volta para o mundo mágico e ninguém ia impedi-la de fazê-lo...

**FIM DO 7º CAP**

_Dessa vez ficamos sem o que vai acontecer no proximo cap, mais espero que gostem desse e logo estarei postando o outro_

_kissus_

_ja ne_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi galerinha olha eu aqui de novo**

**Yonessaki Nahiki-sama: Oiiiiieeee quanto tempo? Odeio quando meu pc fica dodoi da vontade de ensinar ele a voar pela janela, aquela coisa basica, pois é né ate o Sesshy já sabe o que o Inu sente e ele naum ^^, eu amo Inu e Kag, mais Rin e Sesshy e também Miroku e San não podem faltar, pra mim não fica completo, o Sesshy é sempre uma caixinha de surpresas e o Inu é sempre um pouco devagar e o Miroku é sempre pervertido, pois é as meninas falam muitas linguas diferente, elas são cultas ^^, ta bom eu espero, bjsss ate a proxima.**

**carolshuxa: Olá, bem eu gosto de escrever se bem que algumas vezes eu acho que deixo as coisas meio paradas demais, mais que bom que você gosta, bem o caso Kag e Rime é um caso interessante, mais eu não vou dizer nada sobre isso, só lendo pra saber ^^, tentei algumas vezes visitar seu blog mais não consegui de jeito nenhum :******* beijosss te mais.**

**Agome chan: Bem você continua me chantagiando, bem concordo com suas mentes, você é uma pessoa pervertida, mais bem quem não é? Eu demorei um pouco para decidir colocar Felix como nome do gato, achei meio obvio, mais foi o unico que me veio a cabeça, bem sobre elas voltarem para casa não tenho muito a dizer, só lendo esse cap mesmo, aparição minima do tadinho do Shippo, mais acho que ele ainda vai chorar um bucadinho, pois é sobre a ceno do proximo cap eu só notei depois que já tinha postado, mais eles voltaram para aumentar o suspense HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU *Cuidado gente ela pirou* onde você tava? *Conversando com o Inu sobre o trabalho do proximo cap* E o que você acertou com ele? *Ah eu só falei pra ele tirar a roupa* Ah ta, hum... espera... O QUE INU NÃO ACREDITA NELA AINDA NÃO TA NA HORA DE TIRA O ROUPA, xau te mais ^^**

**N-chan: Oiiiie pois é eu me pergunto a mesma coisa, algumas vezes eu me distraio e coloco algo que não devia mais depois eu resolvo e provavelmente ainda vai ter alguns segredos, mais logo acaba não se preocupe ^^, não quero que ninguém morra que isso, que bom que você esta gostando e espero que continue acompanhando, bjsss te mais.**– feitiços, ou mudanças de lugar, ou passagem de tempo.

* * *

Negrito

() – tradução de feitiços

Sublinhado – pensamentos

_Itálico _- lembranças

_ULTIMO CAP_

_-Nada vai fazer com que eu mude de idéia. --- falou determinada a ir de volta para o mundo mágico e ninguém ia impedi-la de fazê-lo..._

**8º CAP: **_**PROFECIA, PÔR-DO-SOL E DESCOBERTAS**_

-O que você acha Rime? --- Rin perguntou dando uma voltinha Rime parecia não estar prestando atenção e Rin notou isso. – Ficou tão ruim assim? --- Rin sabia que não era por isso que a irmã estava quieta, a pequena despertou e lhe sorriu.

-Você esta extremamente linda. --- disse parecendo finalmente relaxar. – Ele vai babar quando ver você assim. --- completou.

-Já esta na hora. --- Rin disse pegando uma pequena bolsa e antes de sair olhou para a irmã. – Não faça nenhuma besteira. --- e assim que fechou a porta Rime pode ouvir alguém batendo na porta.

-Divirta-se. --- Rime sussurrou olhando pela a janela e vendo Sesshoumaru guiá-la ate o carro.

-Agora priminha, o que vamos fazer? --- Rime olhou e viu Sango na porta e lhe sorriu.

-Que tal um jogo? --- respondeu com outra pergunta, Sango sorriu e concordou e as duas foram para a sala.

**NO RESTAURANTE**

-Você não me parece se sentir muito bem. --- Sesshoumaru comentou levemente, após observar Rin coçar os olhos diversas vezes desde que chegaram ali, para a feiticeira isso não era um bom sinal, isso significava para ela um mau presságio, suspirou tentando afastar tais idéias de sua mente e tentar aproveitar o jantar.

-Eu estou bem, só tem algo me incomodando e não sei bem o que é. --- Rin resolveu ser sincera com o youkai, este concordou e em um ato inesperado Rin sentiu suas pequenas mãos serem rodeada pelas grandes do youkai.

-Então acho que podemos voltar a aproveitar nosso jantar. --- Rin sorriu e concordou levemente, Sesshoumaru sabia ser uma ótima companhia e estava fazendo a noite ser bem agradável.

-Podemos voltar a nossa conversa. --- Rin falou de repente afastando vagarosamente suas mãos da dele.

-Qual conversa? --- perguntou sem entender o que ela dizia.

-Sobre você e a questão de eu não conhecê-lo bem. --- disse calmamente voltando à conversa sobre o assunto de quando estavam na praia.

**CASA DE SANGO, RIN E RIME**

-Eu vou lá atender a porta. --- Rime disse se levantando e indo na direção da porta da sala, Sango não se importou por não ter ouvido ninguém bater na porta, mais isso logo mudou, quando ouviu duas batidas leve na madeira antiga, alguns minutos depois Rime apareceu com Inuyasha levando-a no colo.

-Oi Inuyasha, a que devo sua visita? --- Sango perguntou calmamente.

-Não tinha nada para fazer em casa. --- disse sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, Rime saiu de seu colo e voltou para a cadeira onde estava antes.

-Quer jogar com a gente? --- Sango perguntou novamente, Inuyasha apenas concordou enquanto eles recomeçavam o jogo, Sango estava se sentindo incomodada com algo, mais resolveu deixar essa sensação de lado.

-Miroku andou perguntando sobre você. --- Inuyasha disse após algum tempo de jogo, Sango olhou-o de lado enquanto Rime sorria levemente.

-Você não deveria brincar com ela. --- Rime alertou para Inuyasha em um sussurro que ele entendeu muito bem, mais simplesmente sorriu para ela.

-Se eu fosse você escutaria ela. --- Sango falou com os olhos estreitados fazendo Inuyasha estremecer levemente.

-Sua vez. --- Inuyasha falou rapidamente para Sango tentando mudar de assunto, Sango riu levemente jogando.

-Esse jogo é bem mais difícil do que pensava. --- Sango comentou fazendo um muxoxo Rime gargalhou levemente.

-Minha vez. --- disse animada.

-Ah não eu quero trocar de jogo. --- Sango disse impedindo Rime de jogar.

-Só porque você esta perdendo. --- Rime falou antes de mostrar a língua.

-É por isso mesmo. --- Inuyasha apenas ria da briga sem sentido entre as primas.

**NO RESTAURANTE**

-Sesshoumaru? --- o youkai olhou para a humana a sua frente e estranhou ao vê-la corada, esperou que ela continuasse. – Será que a gente pode dançar? --- a voz dela foi diminuindo à medida que fazia a pergunta, Sesshoumaru riu levemente, seu irmão havia dito que chamara Kagome para dançar, sim Inuyasha havia falado sobre o rolo que ele havia se metido, estava tão entretido com sua refeição que nem se ligara em chamar Rin para dançar, mais era uma bela visão que tinha da humana com a face avermelhada, tirou o guardanapo do colo e levantou-se estendendo a mão para a mulher a sua frente que sorriu ainda corada, esta pegou sua mão e deixou-se ser guiada para a pista de dança, não havia muitos casais ali e eles tinham bastante espaço para se movimentar, não que eles precisassem, pois a musica era lenta e Sesshoumaru lentamente a puxou para junto de si, Rin ficou um pouco tensa com a aproximação, mais o youkai não a deixou recuar deslizou uma de suas mãos para a cintura fina dela e começou a guiá-la em uma quase valsa, Rin pouco a pouco foi relaxando e deixando-se levar pelo ritmo lento e a noite de luar sem nenhuma nuvem, tudo estava perfeito, aconchegou-se mais ao calor que o corpo do youkai emanava e sentiu-se relaxada.

-Você dança muito bem. --- o youkai sussurrou após algum tempo de dança, Rin sentiu-se corar novamente e escondeu o rosto no peito do youkai, este riu levemente, fazia tempo que não se sentia tão à vontade perto de alguém que não fosse da família.

-Esta noite esta sendo muito agradável Sesshoumaru. --- Rin sussurrou sentindo o youkai apertá-la mais contra si.

-Poderíamos fazer isso mais vezes. --- Rin concordou levemente achando aquela idéia maravilhosa. – Acho que já esta ficando tarde. --- Sesshoumaru comentou após o fim da musica quando olhou o relógio.

-Acho que devemos ir então. --- a humana comentou levemente enquanto com muita dificuldade afastava-se do youkai.

-Sim. --- o youkai falou enquanto voltavam para a mesa, após pagar a conta foram para o carro, conversaram animadamente o caminho todo, Rin notou a mudança brusca no humor do youkai e só entendeu o porque quando olhou pela a janela e viu que já haviam chegado.

-Me leva ate a porta? --- Rin perguntou antes de abrir a porta, viu o youkai apenas concordar enquanto acompanhava a humana e saia do carro indo ate a porta da casa.

_-Vai um pouco mais para a direita que dá_. --- pararam ao ouvir a voz vinda do interior da casa.

_-Não seja bobo Inuyasha, esta posição não é nada agradável._ --- Rin corou levemente sem entender bem o que a prima estava dizendo.

_-Parem de reclamar e continuem logo com isso. ­ _--- o que estava acontecendo lá dentro? Rin terminou de virar a chave que havia colocado na porta e abriu vagarosamente, colocou a mão na boca ao ver o que estava acontecendo, Sesshoumaru também olhou a cena demonstrando levemente sua surpresa, Rime, Sango e Inuyasha olharam para a porta, mais logo voltaram a olhar para Rime novamente.

-Mais o que é isso? --- Rin conseguiu falar após a surpresa, Inuyasha mudou de posição e fez com que ele e Sango caíssem no chão.

-AHHHHHHH! TWISTER, EU GANHEI DE VOCÊ. --- Sango gritou super feliz enquanto se levantava e saia de cima do tapete com quatro fileiras com bolas de cores diferente, Rime gargalhou e bateu levemente na cabeça do hanyou.

-E você ganhou experiência para a próxima. --- Inuyasha fez um bico enorme antes de rir e pega-la no colo se levantando.

-Não acredito que vocês só estavam jogando Twister. --- Rin falou ainda meio confusa.

-O que pensou que estávamos fazendo? --- Sango perguntou endireitando a postura ao ver Sesshoumaru junto com Rin, esta corou levemente com a pergunta da prima.

-Hum, danadinha você, né maninha? --- Rime comentou no colo de Inuyasha e ambos viram Rin corar violentamente.

-Uma coisa que eu tinha esquecido, é que vocês duas são irmãs. --- Inuyasha falou depois de algum tempo observando Rin corada com um tomate.

-E? --- Rime perguntou virando-se para encará-lo melhor, já que ainda estava no seu colo.

-Então você também é irmã da Kagome? --- Inuyasha devolveu outra pergunta.

-Isso é obvio. --- Rime disse tranquilamente. – Não notou a semelhança? --- perguntou como se aquilo fosse obvio.

-Semana que vem tem um feriado nacional de três dias e ainda tem o fim de semana, ou seja, cinco dias de folga, que tal irmos todos para a nossa casa de verão? --- Inuyasha falou animado.

-Todos quem? --- Sango perguntou levemente temerosa com a resposta.

-Eu, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, minha mãe e meu pai, você, Rin, Rime e a Kagome, uma oportunidade perfeita de reunir as três irmãs. --- depois que Inuyasha disse isso se pode ouvir somente o barulho do vento por algum tempo.

-Legal. --- foi tudo que Rime conseguiu dizer.

-Bom então esta tudo combinado, agora eu já vou indo. --- disse colocando Rime no chão. – Boa noite pequena. --- disse bagunçando o cabelo dela antes de sair junto com Sesshoumaru, Rin fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela, as três passaram um tempo em completo silencio.

-Droga. --- Rime sussurrou soprando uma mexa de cabelo que cairá na sua face.

**ESCRITORIO DE KAGOME**

-Oi Kagome. --- a humana olhou para a porta e encontrou Inuyasha, muito feliz por sinal. – O que você vai fazer nesse feriado prolongado? --- perguntou depois de terminar de entrar na sala.

-Não tenho nenhum plano para o feriado. --- disse simplesmente sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

-Não falou com as meninas ontem? --- perguntou achando estranho ela não saber dos planos dele para o feriado.

-Não, a gente não se falou ontem, por quê? --- Kagome finalmente o olhou enrugando a testa.

-Queria te convidar para passar o feriado comigo. --- o hanyou viu Kagome ficar com a face levemente vermelha.

-Inuyasha, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, conheço pessoas que não gostaria disso. --- Kagome falou após recuperar a cor normal de sua face, ao se lembra de Kikyou.

-Ora, vamos Kagome, vai ser legal. --- Inuyasha agora se apoiava em sua mesa olhando-a nos olhos, Kagome suspirou vendo que Inuyasha sabia ser insistente quando queria.

-Estou vendo que não tenho muita escolha né? --- Kagome perguntou calmamente, Inuyasha sorriu e concordou. – Você estranho sabia? --- após isso Inuyasha fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

-Feh. --- disse após mais um tempo de silencio. – Aparece quarta-feira lá em casa, com as malas prontas. --- disse antes de sair da sala, Kagome riu levemente da cara emburrada do hanyou antes de finalmente voltar ao trabalho, Kagome estava cuidando dos preparativos para o baile, já havia escolhido o tema para o baile e agora estava tratando do banquete e em suas pesquisas achara um lugar perfeito e com um preso bem razoável, não que ela estivesse a fim de economizar dinheiro, pois Inu no Taisho lhe deu um cheque contendo mais de cinco dígitos, mais queria dar uma caprichada na decoração, ela teria que passar no local onde compraria a comida para escolher só as coisas da melhor qualidade e ver se a comida realmente prestava.

-Perfeito. --- Kagome sussurrou enquanto se escorava em sua cadeira vendo que já estava na hora do almoço, sem ter nada o que fazer viu-se preocupada com a saída do feriado, queria ver Juan novamente, mais toda vez que estava com ele começava a pensar em Inuyasha e vice e versa.

**FERIADO**

Todos na casa Taisho já estavam preparados para o feriado e estavam esperando as quatro moças, Rime foi a primeira a chegar com uma mochila nas costas, parecia bem alegre com a viagem e veio saltitando até o hanyou que a pegou no colo assim que ela estava bem na sua frente, logo Sango e Rin apareceram ambas também com mochilas nas costas.

-Só falta a Kagome. --- Izayoi disse indo na direção da porta sendo seguida pelos outros, colocaram toda a bagagem nos carros, Inuyasha olhou para frente ao sentir o cheiro familiar de Kagome e logo a viu surgi no horizonte e assim como as outras trazia somente uma mochila, as mochilas das garotas das garotas só podiam ser diferenciadas por suas cores, a de Rin era verde, a de Sango era vermelha, a de Rime era azul escuro e a de Kagome azul claro.

-Oi Kagome. --- Rime disse sem olhá-la, esta ainda se encontrava nos braços do hanyou que estranhou o ato frio da criança.

-Olá Rime. --- Kagome disse com os olhos estreitados e o hanyou pode sentir o clima tenso que se formava entre elas.

-Bem, vamos dividir quem vai com quem. --- Izayoi disse chamando a atenção para ela. – Temos três carros e estamos em nove pessoas, podíamos ir utilizando apenas dois carros. --- completou calmamente.

-Eu não vou deixar meu carro aqui. --- Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru falaram juntos.

-Então que tal vocês nos darem o endereço e nos encontramos lá? --- Rin sugeriu claro que elas não tinham carro, ela pretendia usar as suas vassouras como transporte.

-E como vocês vão? Até onde sabemos vocês não tem carro. --- Sesshoumaru falou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, gesto típico de Inuyasha.

-Sango e Miroku vão com a gente. --- Izayoi falou sem dar oportunidade para as meninas responderem.

-Rin vai comigo então. --- Sesshoumaru falou aceitando a mudança de assunto.

-Então vocês duas vão comigo. --- Inuyasha falou para Kagome e Rime.

-Tanto faz. --- as duas disseram juntas, Sango e Rin apenas riram enquanto entrava nos carros, o hanyou abriu a porta da frente para que Kagome pudesse entrar, esta entrou e Inuyasha foi abrir a porta de trás para que Rime entrasse e em seguida deu a volta para também entrar no carro.

**CARRO DO SESSHOUMARU**

-É engano meu, ou Rime e Kagome não se dão muito bem. --- Sesshoumaru comentou assim que deu a partida no carro, Rin sorriu novamente.

-Elas nunca vão conseguir se entender. --- Rin respondeu calmamente, mais para o youkai aquela era uma resposta muito vaga.

-Por quê? --- perguntou demonstrando uma grande curiosidade, Rin o olhou e seu sorriso aumentou consideravelmente, diante do interesse que ele demonstrava.

-Você não entenderia, elas simplesmente nunca se deram bem. --- Rin disse encerrando o assunto, Sesshoumaru ate tentaria continuar sua "pesquisa", mais tinha a impressão de que Rin não lhe diria mais nada, então deixou quieto, por enquanto.

**CARRO DE INU NO TAISHO**

-Aprenda a manter essas suas mãos amaldiçoadas longe de mim. --- Sango rosnou enquanto segurava Miroku pelo colarinho, este já tinha uma marca vermelha no rosto e estava assustado com o que mais poderia acontecer com ele no momento. – Eu vou te ensinar a nunca mais encostar em uma mulher novamente, seu hentai.

-Crianças, parem de brigar. --- Izayoi disse no banco da frente, Sango rosnou mais uma vez antes de a contra gosto largar Miroku, Inu no Taisho somente olhou de lado para a esposa, Izayoi realmente gostava de ser cupido.

**CARRO DO INUYASHA**

Cricricricri

-Vocês estão tão caladas. --- Inuyasha resolveu quebrar o silencio, mais não obteve nenhuma resposta. – Será que alguém pode falar alguma coisa? --- perguntou ainda tentando quebra aquela tensão entre as meninas.

-Não. --- as duas falaram juntas. – Para com isso. --- falaram novamente e em seguida rosnaram novamente juntas. – Idiota. Baka. Da para parar de me imitar agora? --- quando ambas notaram que não tinha como pararem com aquilo, ambas deram língua e cruzaram os braços ficando emburrada, Inuyasha tinha uma enorme gota na cabeça, suspirou achando melhor não tentar mais puxar assunto.

**CASA DE VERÃO DOS TAISHO**

Os três carros chegaram juntos a uma grande casa a beira mar, a casa tinha dois andares o que a tornava enorme, todos os quartos tinham varandas e ao invés de outras casas ao lado haviam belas arvores.

-É lindo. --- Rin sussurrou observando o local paradisíaco demorou apenas duas horas para chegarem ali e ela já se sentia completamente relaxada, ao olhar para o lado viu suas irmãs e rapidamente foi para o meio delas abraçando-as. – Esse feriado promete. --- ela disse contente.

-Com certeza. --- novamente Rime e Kagome falaram juntas, ambas suspiraram, aquilo era realmente ridículo, separando-se de Rin cada uma foi para um lado, Sango que acabava de sair do carro de Inu no Taisho gargalhou.

-Como foi de viagem irmãozinho? --- Sesshoumaru perguntou quando o irmão saiu do carro com a mão na cabeça.

-Cara, toda vez que elas abrem a boca, acabam discutindo por falarem sempre ao mesmo tempo. --- Sesshoumaru riu enquanto ia à direção da casa, Inuyasha olhou para a porta e sentiu falta de uma pessoa em especial onde esta a Kagome? perguntou mentalmente para si, sentiu o cheiro forte que vinha do mar e perto desse lhe veio junto o cheiro de sakuras, caminhou lentamente ate a praia e encontrou Kagome com o olhar perdido, ela parecia triste no que será que ela esta pensando? o hanyou terminou de se aproximar dela e ajoelhou-se e pousou uma mão no ombro dela, esta assustou-se levemente e olhou-o lhe dando um leve sorriso. – Não queria te assustar. --- disse sentando-se ao seu lado, ela estava linda, usava uma bermuda jeans que terminava antes do joelho e uma regata branca e seus cabelos estavam presos por uma coisa que as pessoas chamavam de piranha, isso era o que ele achava ruim, nunca a vira de cabelos completamente soltos, deveria deixar ela mais linda ainda.

-Tudo bem. --- Kagome sussurrou abaixando o olhar, ele ficava muito belo usando roupas informais como as que ele usava no momento, uma bermuda estilo surfista e uma regata vermelha. – Aqui é um lugar muito bonito. --- disse após um tempo de silencio.

-Pode vir aqui sempre que quiser. --- ele disse levemente. – Tem sempre uma chave reserva embaixo de uma pedra oca. --- ele lhe revelou, antes da porta havia um pequeno caminho com pedras dos lados, Kagome sorriu levemente e concordou o céu já estava escurecendo mostrando que já estava chegando o fim de tarde, Kagome ficou olhando para o horizonte e Inuyasha resolveu ficar em silencio ate ela resolver quer falar algo com ele, Kagome estava muito preocupada e triste com relação ao mundo mágico, sentia-se uma egoísta por poder estar aproveitando aquelas "férias" enquanto todos no mundo mágico sofriam com o ser que pretendia trazer a escuridão a todos, ela não sabia ao certo o que ele pretendia, mais havia uma espécie de profecia criada por uma bruxa há muitos anos atrás, bruxas eram diferentes de feiticeiras, elas eram pessoas que lidavam mais com a magia da cura, diz que elas podem ate trazer as pessoas de volta a vida, coisa que feiticeiras não podem, mais voltando a profecia ela diz que um dia um ser tão maligno iria nascer e seu ódio seria tanto que ele iria trazer sofrimento para todos os seres vivos do mundo mágico, mais ele não nasceria tão poderoso, não se sabe bem o porque e também diz na profecia que anos depois nasceria uma criança que o ajudaria a trazer a destruição ao seres mágicos, mais ninguém sabe como isso vai acontecer e muito menos quem será a tal criança que ira ajudá-lo e também não existia ninguém no mundo mágico que tenha visto o rosto do ser maligno, nem mesmo seus servos, então se ninguém sabia quem era a criança que iria ajudá-lo, porque as meninas tinham que se esconder? Eu posso responder isso, ele estava em busca dessa criança e matava todos os que não eram os da profecia e por isso muitos fugiram do mundo mágico e por isso as buscas dos servos do ser maligno esta sendo tão difícil, mais se a criança fosse encontrada todos teriam que voltar para lutarem, Kagome suspirou sentindo-se profundamente triste e sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, sentiu algo quente em sua mão e ao olhar para baixo viu que sua mão era coberta pela a do hanyou, ela estava tão concentrada que nem notara que Inuyasha não havia ido embora. – Não sei no que você esta pensando, mais seja o que for não deve ser nada bom, quando quiser falar eu vou estar aqui. --- Kagome sorriu mesmo com os olhos ainda lacrimejados e sem falar nada se encostou a ele, após a surpresa o hanyou passou o branco pelo ombro dele e ambos ficaram ali em silencio observando o pôr do sol.

**DENTRO DA CASA**

-Parece que os seus planos estão dando certo. --- Inu no Taisho disse assustando a esposa que se encontrava observando o casal pela janela, esta o olhou com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

-Eu sempre consigo. --- disse sentindo-se vitoriosa.

-É Inuyasha e Kagome já agem como grandes amigos, Sesshoumaru e Rin já estão conversando um pouco, mais ainda temos um pequeno probleminha. --- Izayoi desmanchou o sorriso na hora.

-Que probleminha? --- perguntou de forma mais seca, Inu no Taisho rolou os olhos achando que era uma coisa meio obvia, mais não custava nada ser gentil com sua esposa e lhe contar.

-Bom, ainda tem o caso Miroku e sua mão amaldiçoada e Sango e seu temperamento explosivo, eles não combinam em nada. --- foi completamente sincero, mais ao olhar para a esposa preferia ter mentido dos olhos de sua esposa saiam uma espécie de chama que o deixou assustado.

-No começo Inuyasha e Kagome viviam brigando e agora estão lá fora numa boa, no começo Sesshoumaru e Rin nem se falavam e agora estão dando um passeio juntos pela redondeza, se eu disse que Miroku e Sango combinam e porque COMBINAM. --- Inu no Taisho acabou por cair no chão por causa do grito e Izayoi passou por ele ainda pisado em sua mão e saindo da sala.

-Da próxima vez eu vou lembrar que não devo contrariá-la. --- sussurrou enquanto acariciava a mão que a esposa acabara de pisar.

-O que faz no chão senhor Taisho? --- Rime perguntou a entrar na sala. – E porque sua mão esta inchada e vermelha? --- perguntou novamente observando que a mão dele estava completamente desproporcional ao corpo, tipo os de um desenho que as mãos ficam do tamanho da pessoa e vermelha enquanto ficam pulsando de dor, pois é a mão dele tava assim.

-Não foi nada Rime que tal me ajudar com o jantar? --- perguntou se levantando do chão, Rime apenas concordou seguindo-o para a cozinha.

**NA AREA ONDE FICAVA A PISCINA**

-Já falei que não vou acreditar no que você esta falando Miroku. --- Sango falou tentando ficar longe do humano com duas marcas vermelhas na face, este parou de segui-la.

-Olha Sango, eu estou falando a verdade, me deixa explicar minha história. --- Miroku pediu serio, Sango nunca o tinha visto serio desde que se conheceram, já ouvira um pouco da história dele quando estava completamente bêbado, suspirou enquanto se aproximava lentamente dele.

-Pode começar Miroku. --- o humano suspirou aliviado.

**QUARTO DAS MENINAS**

A casa tinha muitos quartos, mais só havia dado tempo de arrumar um dos cômodos e as meninas estavam dividindo ele.

-Vocês não sabem uma coisa que eu descobrir. --- Sango entrou no quarto falando isso, estavam todas reunidas para se trocarem para o jantar.

-O que foi? --- Rin perguntou enquanto penteava os cabelos.

-Acho que a família do Miroku é meio mágica...

**FIM DO 8º CAP**

_PROXIMO CAP_

_-Então ele não sabe que é do mundo mágico?_

_-Posso dormi no seu quarto?_

_-Como vão suas costas Inuyasha?_

_-Surpresa._

_-Como ela pode saber que você fez alguma coisa?_

_-Eu vou querer me divertir com ela depois_

_-Tínhamos mesmo que vir ate aqui?_

* * *

_KISSUSSS_

_JA NE_


	9. Chapter 9

**Agome chan: Oiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee menina pervertida ^^, vc realmente esta me chantagiando *de novo* isso mesmo de novo, eu não tenho culpa ela que mandou ele fazer isso dizendo que tinha sido ordem minha *mentira ela também queria e todo mundo sabe que a Tati tbm quer* fica na sua, bem não vamos aprofundar no assunto Kag e Rime ainda temos mais algum tempinho de historia, estou vendo se quando eu acabar essa eu volto a fazer e finalizar as outras ^^, bem temos mais um cap postado e só avisando não corte os pulsos se não como vc vai ler a continuação *Ah estamos bem melhor depois do nosso pequeno incidente no hospital ^^ mais a Little Angel ainda esta meio abalada* Hei *É verdade* Num precisa espalhar *Ta bom eu já vou indo* Espera eu também vou, ate mais.**

**Lory Higurashi: Oiiiiiieeee nossa faz algum tempo que não tenho sua presença em uma das minhas fics ^^, realmente Miroku pode ser o maior pervertido do mundo mais ele realmente sabe guarda segredo, ainda não sei dizer se ele vai ser o primeiro a descobrir sobre as meninas, bem é só isso por enquanto, ate a proxima Kissus.**

BOA LEITURA:

* * *

**Negrito **– feitiços, ou mudanças de lugar, ou passagem de tempo.

() – tradução de feitiços

Sublinhado – pensamentos

_Itálico _- lembranças

_ULTIMO CAP_

_-Acho que a família do Miroku é meio mágica..._

**9º CAP: **_**UM POUCO MAIS DE MISTERIO E O ACIDENTE**_

-Como é que é? --- as outras três perguntaram sem entender nada, Sango respirou profundamente, pois após ouvir toda a historia de Miroku correu deixando-o para trás.

-Ele acabou de contar a historia da "maldição" da família dele, vocês lembram-se da história de um mago que enfrentou o ser da escuridão? --- Sango perguntou sentando-se na sua cama.

-Aquele que dizem que recebeu uma maldição que só seria quebrada com a morte do ser maligno? --- Rin perguntou mais interessada na história assim como as outras.

-Sim. --- Sango disse calmamente.

-Esta querendo nos dizer que Miroku é descendente desse mago poderoso? --- Kagome perguntou duvidosa, mais antes da resposta de Sango vamos explicar a diferença entre feiticeiros e magos bem feiticeiros usam varinhas e voam em vassouras e suas magias são ditas em varias línguas diferentes, magos realmente usam aqueles chapéus pontudos e seu poder se concentra neste chapéu, enquanto feiticeiras tem os poder por todo o corpo e espírito, por isso os magos andam com aqueles chapéus, pois sem eles o máximo que podem fazer é uma barreira de proteção para si, diferente das feiticeiras que não necessitam tanto de suas varinhas.

-Isso mesmo. --- Sango deu uma resposta curta, pois não achou que tinha necessidade de uma resposta maior.

-Mais como? --- Rin perguntou confusa.

-Bem poderes de magos só se manifestam quando recebem o chapéu, a não ser que um mago se relacione com uma feiticeira, assim os poderes se revelam aos 10 anos, isso claro se o gene de feiticeiro for mais forte, caso contrario teriam que despertar essas habilidades. --- Kagome falou deixando Rin menos confusa.

-Então ele não sabe que é do mundo mágico? --- Rin falou mais calmo.

-Ou o mago amaldiçoado se relacionou com uma humana e assim foi e Miroku não tem nenhuma habilidade mágica. --- Kagome falou outra opção.

-Pode ser, mais o mago era avô do Miroku. --- mais uma pequena explicação, caso esteja um pouco confuso, talvez já tenha dito isso em algum momento, mais não custa nada relembrar, pode acontecer de em um relacionamento entre um ser mágico e um humano nascer um humano, assim vice e versa, assim caso uma criatura mágica tenha um relacionamento com outro ser mágico, o filho pode herda ambos os lados, ou somente um deles, ou ainda nascem como humanos normais, isso é muito difícil de acontecer, mais acontece e com Miroku pode ter ocorrido qualquer uma destas coisas, mais Kagome estava pensando em Izayoi nesse momento, afinal Miroku era sobrinho dela e então o pai dela era avô de Miroku e assim como Miroku podia ter alguma habilidade, Izayoi também podia ter, mais ela não iria comentar sobre nada disso com as meninas agora.

-HORA DO JANTAR. --- Kagome riu ao ouvir o grito de Izayoi, era realmente uma mulher maravilhosa, mais ela não conseguia parar de pensar no que Sango havia falado e por isso passou o jantar todinho em silencio, isso não passou despercebido para o hanyou, ele estava preocupado com ela desde a "conversa" ao pôr do sol e ao fim do jantar estava indo na direção dela para que pudessem ter realmente uma conversa, mais Rime apareceu em sua frente.

-Olá Rime, algo errado? --- perguntou abaixando-se para tentar ficar mais ou menos na altura dela.

-Posso dormi no seu quarto? --- Rime perguntou sem rodeios, Inuyasha não soube o que responder mais logo se lembrara dos dias em que ela tivera os pesadelos.

-Tudo bem. --- Inuyasha lhe disse sorrindo, Rime também lhe sorriu e foi correndo animadamente para as escadas.

-Não deveria fazer tudo o que ela pede. --- o hanyou virou-se rapidamente vendo Kagome com os braços cruzados.

-Você por acaso não gosta de sua irmã mais nova? --- perguntou após o breve susto, Kagome viu a seriedade na face de seu chefe, coisa que somente acontecia na sala de reuniões.

-Você não compreende. --- Kagome falou antes de se virar e ir à direção da sala de star sendo seguida por Inuyasha, Kagome se jogou em um sofá e esperou Inuyasha sentar em outro.

-Talvez se você me falar eu possa tentar entender. --- falou enquanto sentava-se em outro ficado de frente para Kagome.

-Para eu te falar isso teria que entrar em outros assuntos e isso eu não posso. --- Kagome suspirou deitando-se no sofá, ela ainda estava confusa com a probabilidade de Miroku ser um mago, Izayoi podia se feiticeira e Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru também, sua cabeça estava começando a pulsar, demonstrando que logo ela teria uma dor de cabeça insuportável, todos os problemas e ainda tinha tanta confusão, tantas suposições, ela não sabia se sairia sã de toda aquela história, ela nem ao menos sabia se ia sair viva dessa situação, assustou-se um pouco ao sentir um peso a mais no sofá e quando olhou para o lado viu o hanyou, ela pode ver nos olhos dele uma grande preocupação.

-Tudo ficara bem. --- ele sussurrou antes de depositar um beijo na testa dela, ele não sabia pelo que ela estava passando e ela aparentemente não diria tão cedo, mais Inuyasha sentia uma enorme necessidade de protegê-la, de abraçá-la e consolá-la, mais era difícil fazer isso quando uma pessoa não confia em você para falar de seus problemas. – Eu sempre estarei aqui para protegê-la, afinal não posso perder uma secretaria tão eficaz quanto você. --- Kagome sentiu uma grande pontada no peito ao ouvir isso, mais tentou não se deprimir com isso, ela era mesmo somente a secretaria dele, lhe deu um sorriso muito forçado e sussurrou um "Boa Noite" antes de se levantar e ir para o quarto, Inuyasha suspirou ao ver que suas palavras de consolo não foram muito boas, pois a humana ainda se mantinha melancólica ao sair do cômodo, suspirou mais uma vez antes de ele mesmo seguir para o seu quarto, neste ele encontrou Rime, esta estava sentada em um dos tapetes de olhos fechados. – Rime? --- ele sussurrou para lhe chamar a atenção, esta abriu os olhos lentamente e lhe sorriu enquanto levantava.

-Onde eu vou dormir? --- perguntou alegremente.

-Pode dormir na cama, eu durmo no sofá. --- Inuyasha disse calmamente, apesar de que não era muito agradável dormir no sofá.

-Tudo bem. --- Inuyasha arregalou levemente os olhos ao ver que ela nem questionara sua decisão. – Boa Noite. --- ele viu a pequena se jogar na cama e em seguida foi para o sofá.

O feriado passou rápido e foi bem divertido apesar das preocupações de nossas queridas amigas e apesar das dores nas costas de Inuyasha por dormi no sofá, mais tirando isso foi bem proveitoso.

**EMPRESAS TAISHO**

-Como vão suas costas Inuyasha? --- Inuyasha olhou a humana que nos últimos tempos era sua secretaria, ela parecia bem mais relaxada, sorriu para ela enquanto se aproximava como um felino, Kagome simplesmente rolou os olhos tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo pela aproximação.

-Minhas costas vão muito bem obrigado. --- sussurrou perigosamente perto, Kagome suspirou levemente enquanto dava um passo para trás tentando manter uma distancia segura do hanyou. – O que temos programado para hoje? --- perguntou sem se afastar.

-Hoje vai ser um dia leve, só vai ter uma reunião sobre as ações com seu pai e irmão depois do almoço. --- falou olhando em sua agenda eletrônica, Kagome tinha todos os horários de Inuyasha na palma de sua mão e por isso tinha o maior cuidado com o objeto, afinal se aquilo sumisse as coisas poderia se complicar para ela, mais ela era uma menina prevenida e acima de tudo era um feiticeira esperta, apesar de já ter perdido as contas de quantas vezes tivera que usar seus poderes para localizar o objeto depois que acordava, pois Kagome podia ser uma mulher bem desastrada, por isso Inuyasha não lhe pedia mais que trouxesse café para ele, pois já perdera a conta de quantas xícaras ela quebrou. – Mais alguma coisa? --- Kagome perguntou querendo saber se ela já poderia voltar para sua sala.

-Só mais uma coisa, espero que se lembre que seu prazo acaba daqui a duas semanas. --- Kagome apenas afirmou com a cabeça antes de se retirar da sala, sentiu um frio na espinha enquanto entrava em sua sala, aquilo era sinal de que algo ruim ia acontecer mais ela resolveu deixar isso para lá e sinto dizer que ela não devia ter feito isso, pois a grande calmaria estava preste a acabar.

**MAIS TARDE NO MESMO DIA**

Kagome estava saindo um pouco mais cedo da empresa e estava se sentindo tão bem, foi um dia calmo sem ter muito que fazer e poderia relaxar um pouco, pois já era sexta feira e ela poderia se divertir com a irmã e a prima no fim de semana, parou na beira da calçada quando o seu celular tocou, tirou-o da bolsa para atender.

-Alô?

_-Oi linda.­ _--- Kagome enrugou a testa sem reconhecer a voz.

-Quem esta falando?

_-Oh! Quer dizer que não se lembra de mim? Bem eu não te culpo afinal só nós vimos uma vez_. --- agora Kagome entendia menos ainda, não costumava dar seu numero a qualquer pessoa e ate onde ela sabia seu numero não se encontrava na lista telefônica. – _Aqui quem fala é o Kouga Ookami._

-Como conseguiu meu numero?

_-Eu tenho meus meios._ --- Aquilo era quase um deja vu.

-O que quer? --- foi direta ao ponto, não gostava que ficassem enrolando.

_-Queria convidá-la para sair comigo._ --- ao ouvir isso o olhar de Kagome ficou vago, ela estava tendo uma visão de um futuro próximo e neste ela via que Juan iria chamá-la para sair, Kagome riu levemente.

-Sinto muito mais já tenho compromisso.

_-Para todo o fim de semana?_

-Não sei dizer, mais agora eu tenho que desligar, foi um prazer falar com o senhor tenha um bom dia. --- e antes que Kouga falasse mais alguma coisa Kagome desligou o telefone e logo em seguida seu telefone começou a tocar novamente, suspirando Kagome o pegou novamente. – Já falei que tenho compromisso.

­_-Nossa mais eu ainda nem falei nada_. --- ela logo reconheceu a voz.

-Inuyasha?

_-Você sempre me confunde com esse tal de Inuyasha, assim eu vou começar a ficar com ciúmes._

-Desculpe Juan é que sua voz é muito parecida com a do meu chefe.

-_Tudo bem, ta a fim de sair comigo pra me devolver o meu terno?_ --- Kagome sorriu levemente, feliz com sua visão.

-Claro, quando?

-_Domingo_. --- Kagome suspirou aliviada pela escolha do dia.

-Que horas?

-_Sete horas, gostaria de aproveitar mais sua presença._ --- Kagome sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e sorriu levemente.

-Ok, onde?

_-Surpresa._ --- antes que Kagome pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Juan desligou o telefone deixando-a curiosa, suspirou super feliz enquanto colocava novamente o celular na bolsa, olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu seu carro, era um belo carro, a empresa lhe dera para que não necessitasse ficar andando, sorriu enquanto começava a atravessar a rua o sinal estava fechado e ela estava na faixa, seu sorriso sumiu quando ela viu uma enorme luz vir em sua direção e isso foi a ultima coisa que viu.

**EM UM LOCAL ASSUSTADOR**

-Senhor, nós achamos uma família de feiticeiros e acho que essa é a família certa, nossos espiões identificaram que eles têm um bebê recém nascido. --- o servo viu o ser sorrir em meio à escuridão e este deu passos à frente se aproximando do servo.

-Finalmente uma noticia interessante, eu quero ver pessoalmente essa família e cuidar dela também. --- o servo simplesmente concordou. – Espero que dessa vez você esteja certo, caso contrario diga adeus a sua vida. --- o servo estremeceu vendo seu mestre sumir em meio à escuridão.

-Ele me assusta. --- comentou se erguendo.

-Deveria ter cuidado ao falar, as paredes têm ouvidos. --- o servo virou-se para a mulher que surgia das sombras.

-Você fala assim porque não tem que trabalhar e ser tratado como eu.

-Ora meu caro amigo Hiten chame seu irmão e siga as ordens de nosso mestre e quem sabe ele não sinta pena de você e o deixe viver junto com seu irmão para conquistar as vadias desse reino? --- a mulher sorriu maldosamente antes de também sumir.

**CASA DOS THAISHO**

-Você acha que ela esta bem? --- ouviu uma voz feminina e preocupada.

-Não sei. --- dessa vez foi um homem que disse, seu tão conseguia parecer ser bem mais preocupada que o da outra.

-Ainda acho que deveríamos levá-la ao hospital. --- disse outro com sua voz fria, mais contendo uma pontada de preocupação.

-Não. --- conseguiu sussurrar sentindo o seu corpo inteiro doer, murmurou um "Droga" e voltou a fechar os olhos por causa da claridade e para piorar a situação ela não conseguia sentir ambas as pernas, respirou profundamente arrependendo-se ao sentir doer ate seus ossos, sentia gosto de sangue em sua boca, mais ao lembrar-se do impacto notou que tinha sorte por ainda estar viva e isso era o estranho sentia-se quente por dentro e sentia-se muito mais sensível a presença de Inuyasha, olhou para o lado sentindo o seu pescoço estalar como se um osso tivesse quebrado com o ato, mais isso a fez se sentir bem melhor. – Inuyasha, o que você fez comigo? --- não sabia o porquê, ou como, mais sabia que Inuyasha havia feito alguma coisa com ela, mais seu corpo estava fraco demais e por isso sentiu a consciência indo embora novamente.

-Como ela pode saber que você fez alguma coisa? --- Miroku perguntou ao notar que ela desmaiara novamente, todos estavam ali, Inuyasha viu o acidente pela janela de seu escritório afinal ele estava ligando para ela como Juan, assim que ela desligou o telefone ele a viu ir à direção do carro que a empresa havia dado, estava tudo certo ela estava atravessando na faixa e o sinal estava fechado, mais ai um carro avançou rapidamente atropelando-a, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de descer rapidamente pelas escadas, acho que ele nunca tinha corrido tão rápido, logo ele estava ao lado dela pegando-a no colo, ele com sua audição sensível ouviu que o coração dela estava muito fraco e que em questão de minutos ela morreria, novamente sem pensar muito a levou para casa, ao colocá-la em sua cama foi que ele pode ver o estado deplorável em que ela se encontrava, ela tinha um enorme corte em sua testa que manchava todo o seu rosto de sangue, seu ombro também estava deslocado e ao tocar em suas costelas ele percebeu que pelo menos três delas estavam fraturadas e não tinha idéia de como estava em seu interior, seu cabelo estava desalinhado e também sua roupa estava rasgada.

-Eu não sei. --- sussurrou olhando-a.

-Acho melhor a gente sair daqui. --- Izayoi disse arrastando todos para fora do quarto. – Meu bem, venha comigo. --- chamou Inu no Taisho, este apenas concordou seguindo-a.

**EM UMA FAZENDA DE INTERIOR**

-Se esconda aqui. --- disse o marido para a esposa que tinha uma criança recém nascida nos braços, abrindo uma porta que dava para baixo da casa, a esposa o abraço com a mão livre e o beijou com lagrimas começando a sair de sua face.

-Sobreviva. --- pediu antes de limpar as lagrimas e descer para o buraco escondendo-se em um dos cantos mais escuros, em seguida a porta da frente foi arrombada e a mulher embaixo da casa tampou a boca de sua filha mais velha quando esta ameaçou gritar ao ver as passadas pesadas acima de sua cabeça.

-Olá Nicolas, faz tempo que não nos vemos o que ouve com seus poderes? --- perguntou o homem conhecido como Hiten – Ah! Você deu todo o seu poder para criar a barreira em volta da cidade. --- em seguida ouviu-se uma risada maligna vinda do segundo ser que entrava na casa.

-Soube que andou tendo um filho aqui no mundo humano, sabia que quando eu dominar o mundo mágico esse será o próximo e então eu me tornarei um Deus entre os homens? --- o ser tinha uma voz áspera e cruel, o tipo de voz que indica que ele seria capaz de fazer tudo. – Deveria saber que é inútil tentar esconder algo de mim. --- ouve um momento de silencio que deixou a mulher mais nervosa, seu corpo ficou enrijecido ao sentir ao mexer-se atrás de si e em seguida foi como se a escuridão a cercasse e quando a luz voltou e ela pode enxergar novamente viu que estava de frente para o marido novamente. – Kagura pegue a criança. --- o ser da escuridão ordenou e em seguida Kagura pegou a mulher pelos cabeços e puxou a criança pela roupa, esta começou a chorar por não poder mais sentir o calor da mãe, Kagura jogou a mulher no chão e quando a outra filha ia ver como a mãe estava Hiten a pegou.

-Eu vou querer me divertir com ela depois, Manten pode ficar com a mãe, ela também não é de se jogar fora. --- assim que Hiten disse isso seu irmão Manten entrou quebrando o batente da porta por ser grande e gordo demais, a mulher gritou apavorada levantando-se e indo para junto do marido, ela gritou novamente quando o ser maligno pegou seu bebê e tirou sua roupa segurando-o pelo pescoço observou cada detalhe do menino.

-NÃO É ELE. --- todos na sala se encolheram ao ver a expressão raivosa do ser, este em seguida desapareceu, mais não antes de dar uma ordem para seus subordinados. – Acabe com eles. --- disse antes de jogar o bebê para Kagura.

-Você quer morrer, ou prefere ver o que eu e meu irmão vamos fazer com sua mulher e filha? --- Hiten disse maligno arrancando o vestido da menina deixando-a somente com roupas de baixo a menina gritou tentando se cobrir, mais isso foi em vão, em seguida Manten fez o mesmo com a mulher.

-Vocês não vão faz nada disso. --- todos olharam para a porta e viram dois seres vestidos de preto, Kagura largou o bebê e desapareceu, mais antes que esse caísse uma das pessoas vestidas de negro pegou o menino, logo Manten e Hiten largaram as mulheres que foram para junto do marido e pai.

-Nos vamos acabar com vocês sejam quem for. --- Hiten avançou para um deles e Manten fez o mesmo e ambos conseguiam desviar dos golpes dos youkais, mais como youkais eles tinham outros poderes e esses foram logo revelados, Hiten carregava uma espécie de tridente e este se revelou uma espécie de para raios e Hiten tinha controle sobre eles atacando-os sem nenhuma piedade e Manten podia lançar bolas de raio pela boca, vários raios foram lançados, mais os seres que vieram para ajudar também pareciam ser bem fortes e em um golpe conjunto um deles pegou o tridente de Hiten arremessando para o outro que lançou na direção de Manten acertando-o na cabeça, todos pararam por algum tempo observando e logo Manten desabou no chão coberto de sangue. – MANTEN, VOCÊS MATARAM MEU IRMÃO, EU VOU... --- ele não teve tempo de falar mais nada, pois uma lança acertou-o, isso não é típico de um herói, mais vale para proteger alguém em perigo, Hiten viu seu sangue em suas mãos e em seguida caiu desfalecido no chão.

-Obrigado. --- ouviram Nicolas falar e viraram-se para ele. – Como podemos agradecer? --- mais seus salvadores nada disseram, simplesmente sumiram.

**QUARTO DO INUYASHA**

Inuyasha estava observando Kagome, ela já começava a cicatrizar o ferimento da testa o que indicava que os ferimentos internos já haviam sido curados, o que o deixava mais tranqüilo, mais algo estava acontecendo com Kagome e ele não sabia.

_-Meninas, eu preciso que descubram algo para mim._ --- Sango e Rin logo atenderam seu chamado podendo sentir sua dor.

-_O que houve?_ --- perguntaram as duas preocupadas.

_-Eu fui atropelada, mais já me sinto melhor tenho que esclarecer uma coisa com Inuyasha, mais preciso que vocês descubram quem tentou me matar._ --- Sango e Rin concordaram quebrando o contato.

**EMPRESA TAISHO**

-Tínhamos mesmo que vir ate aqui? --- Rin perguntou na frente do grande prédio.

-Claro, o acidente foi aqui. --- Sango sussurrou olhando algumas marcas de sangue no chão. – Ela sangrou muito. --- sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, mais Rin já se encontrava aos prantos. – Vamos engula o choro, temos que descobrir o que houve e informar para Kagome, ela esta bem e de agora em diante vamos tomar mais cuidado. --- Rin limpou o rosto e concordou. – Pare o tempo para que eu possa viajar no tempo sem que os humanos notem eu desaparecer e reaparecer. --- disse novamente.

-Posso ir com você? --- Rin perguntou timidamente.

-Claro. --- Sango sorriu levemente e Rin se preparou para fazer o feitiço.

-**Voglio fermare il tempo per risolvere questo caso** (Desejo que o tempo pare para resolver esse caso) --- logo em seguida todos na rua pararam. – Sua vez. --- Rin falou calmamente e Sango apenas concordou tirando sua varinha das luvas, só para esclarecer no momento elas estavam usando suas roupas de feiticeira.

-**Portale di tempo ci permette di osservare l'incidente che è avvenuto qui** (Portal do tempo nos permita observar o acidente que aqui ocorreu) --- em seguida um portal se abriu, este era azul e ficava dando voltas, Rin pegou a mão de Sango, ela nunca fizeram isso, Kagome era quem sempre fazia isso, Rin pegou uma corda e amarrou em um poste e em seguida amarrou em sua cintura com um nó firme e em seguida passaram pelo portal, a imagem das coisas ficaram em preto e branco e só elas tinham cor, mais ninguém podia vê-las de repente elas viram Kagome passando na faixa e um carro todo negro vindo em sua direção, os vidros do carro eram completamente escuros e impediam que seu interior fosse visto. – Eu resolvo isso. --- e com um estalar de dedo Sango estava dentro do carro no banco do passageiro, olhou para a pessoa no banco do motorista e viu uma mulher de óculos escuros e os cabelos presos em um coque, novamente estalando os dedos o vidro do carro abaixou e novamente saiu do carro voltando para o lado de Rin que tirou uma foto da mulher que estava no volante e logo em seguida o vidro voltou a escurecer.

-Isso é o suficiente. --- Rin falou depois de ver como aconteceu o acidente, Sango concordou e pegou novamente na mão de Rin que deu dois puxões na corda e assim as duas foram puxadas de volta para o tempo normal e em seguida o portal fechou. – Você esta pronta? --- Rin perguntou para Sango vendo-a voltar a usar roupas normais e em seguida fez o mesmo. - **Il nostro lavoro è finito e che ora possono essere concordati** (Nosso trabalho esta terminado e com isso o tempo pode ser concertado) --- em seguida tudo voltou ao normal e as meninas saíram caminhando dali tranquilamente.

**CASA DOS TAISHO'S**

-Inuyasha. --- o hanyou olhou para a humana que estava na sua cama, esta se mexia incomodada e em seguida ficou sentada na cama, agora podia sentir levemente suas pernas, sentia seu pescoço formigar e de algum modo sabia que o gosto de sangue em sua boca não lhe pertencia.

-Acho que você quer uma explicação, certo? --- Kagome suspirou e concordou levemente colocando as pernas para fora da cama.

-Comece quando quiser. --- disse seria.

-Quando aconteceu o acidente, fiquei desesperado e quando peguei você em meus braços senti que mais um pouco você morreria. --- Inuyasha disse sentando-se na cama junto com ela.

-Então você fez algo que não devia fazer, estou certa? --- perguntou se aproximando mais, não sabia bem ao certo o que havia acontecido mais alguma coisa estava diferente entre ela e Inuyasha.

-Não sabia que era tão sensível a esse tipo de coisa. --- Inuyasha disse suspirando achando que Kagome não fosse sentir o que ele havia feito para salvar sua vida, talvez ela fosse... Não, não podia ser, suspirou passando a mão levemente no rosto dela. – Eu só pensei em salvar sua vida. --- os olhos de Kagome lacrimejaram e Inuyasha sentiu um ligeiro aperto no peito.

-Obrigada. --- Kagome agradeceu e em um ato impensado juntou seus lábios ao dele, o hanyou ficou surpreso com o ato da garota, mais logo em seguida a correspondeu e Kagome pode sentir o gosto de sangue na boca dele, e isso só serviu para confirmar o que ele havia feito.

-Com licença...

**FIM DO 9º CAP**

_NOVAMENTE NÃO TEREMOS OS PROXIMOS CAP'S PORQUE AINDA NÃO TEMOS PROXIMO CAP *ISSO É OBVIO* CALA A SUA BOCA *VEM CALAR* BYE GENTE *FUI* VOLTA AQUI *AHHHHHHHHHHH*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Oiiiiiiieeeeee galerinha gomen pela demora**

**ta muito corrido e naum tenho tido muito tempo nem pra escrever, que tristeza :******************

**Bom mais finalmente esta ai mais um cap**

**BOA LEITURA**

**Negrito **– feitiços, ou mudanças de lugar, ou passagem de tempo.

() – tradução de feitiços

Sublinhado – pensamentos

_Itálico _- lembranças

_ULTIMO CAP_

_-Com licença..._

**10º CAP: **

-Estamos atrapalhando algo? --- Rin perguntou terminando de entrar no quarto junto com Sango, o hanyou olhou para Kagome de relance em busca de algum constrangimento mais não viu nada, então resolveu deixar o seu constrangimento de lado também e se sentou em uma cadeira que havia mais no canto da sala, onde ficara ate Kagome acorda.

-Isso não importa. --- Sango falou entregando um envelope para Kagome. – Soubemos do seu acidente e fomos dar uma olhada por ai. --- nesse momento Sango piscou para Kagome de forma discreta. – E conseguimos isso. --- Inuyasha voltou para o lado de Kagome curioso por saber o que as meninas haviam descoberto e como elas haviam conseguido, Kagome abriu o envelope lentamente aumentando o nervosismo do hanyou, Kagome tirou algo do envelope e observou enrugando a testa.

-Essa pessoa me é familiar. --- sussurrou mais para si do que para os outros, Inuyasha sem nenhuma delicadeza tirou a foto de sua mão e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a imagem.

-É a Kagura. --- ele falou finalmente.

-Quem? --- as meninas perguntaram junto.

-A ex-namorada do Sesshoumaru. --- respondeu e Rin pegou a foto da mão de Inuyasha.

-Ela é muito bonita. --- sussurrou meio triste.

-Liga não prima você é mais. --- disse Sango dando um tapinha leve nas costas da mais nova.

-Hei, o importante aqui é saber por que ela tentou me matar. --- Kagome falou um pouco irritada.

-Eu diria que ela foi mandada. --- Rin falou mais conformada.

-Mais por quem? --- Sango perguntou e todos passaram algum tempo pensando nas possibilidades, mais Kagome simplesmente já tinha idéia de quem poderia ter sido.

-Kikyou. --- disse quando cansou de esperar os outros pensarem. – Se fosse por Kagura mesmo ela pensaria em se livrar de Rin, mais ela nem sabe sobre você e Sesshoumaru maninha e Kagura é muito amiga de Kikyou que aparentemente é uma mulher muito mais covarde do que eu pensava. --- Kagome finalizou e se sentiu meio triste quando Inuyasha saiu do quarto serio _claro é difícil para ele aceitar que o grande amor da vida dele pode ser uma assassina_.

-Pretende fazer algo? --- Sango perguntou se sentando na cama junto com Kagome, Rin fez o mesmo abraçando a irmã _por um lado eu deveria me vingar dela, mais Inuyasha ama ela e se eu fizesse algo ele nunca me perdoaria_.

-Não pretendo fazer nada por enquanto. --- disse calmamente voltando a se deitar. – Estou muito cansada e preciso pensar sobre esse assunto. --- Sango e Rin entenderam o recado e ambas saíram, Kagome se virou para a parede. – O que eu faço agora? --- Kagome sussurrou fechando os olhos, ela podia sentir que Inuyasha estava muito inquieto e isso a deixava ainda mais triste _assuma de uma vez Kagome, você esta com ciúmes e se você esta com ciúmes isso quer dizer que você esta apaixonada... Ah mais que droga_ ela sentiu-se irritada por descobrir esse sentimento, talvez ela já soubesse e estava se enganando esse tempo todo, mais e o Juan ela parecia sentir a mesma coisa por ele, nunca estivera apaixonada por um homem e agora se encontrava apaixonada por dois, como isso fora acontecer? Cansada demais para responder isso Kagome voltou a dormir. Tudo acontecia rapidamente, todos os problemas, os adoráveis pais de Shippo desapareceram, o ser maligno continua avançando pelas terras do reino mágico e como se tudo isso não bastasse agora ela se descobria apaixonada por Inuyasha, ela ainda tinha vontade de voltar a sua terra para tentar proteger sua terra, mais sua avó como uma grande feiticeira as impedia de atravessar o portal entre os dois mundos o que só deixava as meninas mais frustradas.

**NA SALA**

-Como ela esta? --- Izayoi perguntou preocupada para o filho, a mulher sabia o que o filho havia feito para salvar a vida de Kagome e ficava grata pela maneira que o filho ágil e ela sabia que agora era a hora de verdade, claro que vocês já devem ter ouvido falar sobre o contrato de sangue que youkais fazem com suas almas gêmeas, algo como compartilhar o sangue e isso serve para interligar os corpos e as almas e Inuyasha havia feito um contrato grosseiro, diga-se de passagem, ele pegou um pouco do sangue de Kagome e deu somente uma gota do seu enquanto em uma medida maior ele passou sobre os ferimentos dela, mais isso já serviu para interligá-los de alguma maneira se eles foram feitos um para o outro.

-Aparentemente bem. --- Inuyasha disse levemente seco e seguiu na direção da porta, sabia que o que estava preste a fazer era meio impensado mais ele sentia essa necessidade, não sabia o que ia falar, ou que ia fazer mais ele queria tirar satisfações, por ela, Deus ele sentira-se tão inseguro quando a viu caída, quando a viu a beira da morte.

Atravessou a cidade em uma grande velocidade, ainda sentia-se furioso mais ao longo do caminho foi adquirindo um pouco de calma, ainda bem, pois não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer se ainda estivesse muito irritado, caminhou mais um pouco ate finalmente chegar ao lugar em que desejava estar, o porteiro já o conhecia e por isso o deixou subir chegou ao apartamento desejado e bateu com força na porta, logo esta foi aberta e após um gritinho Inuyasha pode sentir o impacto da mulher se jogando na direção dele, Inuyasha rapidamente retirou os braços dela do seu pescoço e sem nenhuma delicadeza a empurrou fazendo-a cair no chão.

-O que houve Inu? --- Kikyou perguntou sem se atrever levantar, pois viu toda a raiva nos olhos do hanyou e achou que ali ela provavelmente estava mais segura.

-Não me chame assim. --- ele rosnou e em seguida arremessou algo para ela. – Pode me explicar isso? --- ele observou Kikyou pegar a foto e em seguida esta ficou olhando dele para a foto e da foto para ele.

-O que você faz com essa foto da Kagura? --- perguntou começando a se levantar, mais em seguida sentiu um empurrão que a fez cair novamente.

-Ah quer dizer que você não sabe né? --- Inuyasha suspirou após fazer essa pergunta, precisava se acalmar ou então faria uma enorme besteira. – Vai dizer que não sabe nada sobre o "acidente" que sua amiga causou? --- fez outra pergunta e dessa vez estava mais calmo.

-Kagura não me falou nada. --- disse cinicamente.

-Não chegue perto de mim, não chegue perto da Kagome, porque se não eu acabo com você. --- e dizendo isso ele se virou e bateu a porta atrás de si, Kikyou se levantou enfurecida e olhou mais uma vez para a foto da amiga e gritou de raiva rasgando a foto em vários pedacinhos. – Ah eu tenho copias. --- Inuyasha reapareceu na porta com um sorriso malvado e novamente a fechou.

-SEU DESGRAÇADO, VOCÊ ME PAGA, EU VOU ACABAR COM AQUELA VACA. --- Kikyou gritou enfurecida para a porta e em seguida arremessou um vaso nesta, pensando em acertar o hanyou que ouviu seu escândalo das escadas.

**CASA DOS TAISHOS**

Kagome acordou suada e em seu pensamento viam varias imagens e a mais recente foi a da visita que o hanyou fez a Kikyou, mais mesmo assim as imagens eram embaralhadas e aparentemente ele estava pensando em uma noite que passara com a humana, Kagome viu a maneira que ele tratava ela, com delicadeza e um enorme romantismo e quando ele a levou para a cama foi carinhoso sem nunca perder o romantismo, mais então a mente dela foi invadida por uma cena diferente, viu Kikyo na cama e com ela tinha um homem mais musculoso que segurava seus pulsos firmemente e deixava marcas em seu pescoço, não havia nenhuma delicadeza e Kikyou parecia gostar mais assim, de repente Kagome deu um leve pulo e olhou para a varanda encontrando Inuyasha, ele estava na grade em uma pose animal que fez Kagome se arrepiar, ele estava agachado e se segurava somente com uma mão naquela posição o vento balançava seus cabelos.

-Eu não queria ver, sinto muito. --- finalmente depois de algum tempo Kagome conseguiu formular uma frase, ela sentia sua boca seca, não só por ter passado muito tempo observando o hanyou mais também porque fazia muito tempo que não comia e nem bebia nada.

-Esta com fome e com sede. --- aquilo não foi uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação e enquanto falava ele finalmente desceu das grades e começou a caminhar na direção dela. – Não precisa se desculpar, não pensei que nosso contrato fosse ser tão forte e então pouco tempo, ainda mais um contrato tão grosseiro quanto o que eu fiz. --- disse sentando-se na cama de frente para ela.

-Ela traiu você. --- Kagome sussurrou, com toda sinceridade não sentia pena dele, mais a incomodava o fato de Kikyou não ter dado valor ao que tinha, Kagome também pensava que ela saberia dar valor a Inuyasha se ele a amasse, mais então ela começou a pensar em Juan, Inuyasha e Juan eram diferentes na aparência mais iguais na maneira de agir, isso causava uma grande confusão na cabeça e no coração de Kagome mais agora Inuyasha havia feito um contrato de sangue com ela e por isso estariam ligados pela eternidade, Kagome não poderia morrer a não ser que o hanyou morresse, mais Kagome assim como Inuyasha sentia que o contrato mal feito estava forte demais e ela tinha idéia sobre regras youkais e essa conexão forte pode significar que ela é a companheira de Inuyasha, mais por outro lado era claro que youkais tendem a ter companheiras youkais, mais ai vem a questão de Inu no Taisho e Izayoi, mais eles estarem juntos não significa que Izayoi seja companheira de Inu no Taisho sua companheira poderia ter sido a mãe de Sesshoumaru mais o fato de Inu no Taisho ainda estar vivo significa que ele não havia feito o contrato e a aparência jovem de Izayoi significava que talvez ela fosse ligada ao youkai, toda essa historia era muito confusa.

-Sim, eu queria fazer uma surpresa e o surpreendido fui eu. --- Inuyasha sussurrou, sentindo-se a vontade para falar com Kagome nesse momento, talvez isso significasse que o contrato era forte demais, o hanyou suspirou cada vez mais convencido de que provavelmente Kagome tivesse nascido para ele e vice e versa mais ela era humana, mais de uma coisa ele tinha certeza Kikyou não significava nada para ele e agora ele sabia que nunca sentira nada muito importante por ela mesmo, talvez fosse só uma necessidade boba de se sentir importante para alguém, mais com Kagome ele começava ver que o importante não era ser importante para alguém e sim amar acima de todos os defeitos. – É engraçado que agora isso não tem nenhuma importância para mim, passei muito tempo me martirizando por alguém que não merecia e acabei deixando quem realmente importava de lado. --- Kagome enrugou a testa e suspirou enfurecida.

-Oi senhorita Kagome como você se sente? --- a voz de Miroku foi diminuindo à medida que ele ia fazendo a pergunta, pois ele se arrependeu completamente por ter entrado no quarto, por recebia dois olhares raivosos, sorriu amarelo enquanto voltava para trás e começava a fechar a porta, em seguida o hanyou voltou-se novamente para Kagome.

-Parecia que você sabia que ele ia nos atrapalhar. --- disse suavemente apesar da curiosidade, Kagome o olhou demonstrando uma grande calma e tentando bloquear a ligação entre eles por alguns instantes, sim ela havia previsto que o Miroku entraria e por isso enrugou a testa, mais é claro que ela não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer para ele, oi eu sou uma feiticeira e nossos mundos correm perigo, suspirou novamente.

-Imagina como eu poderia saber algo assim, não sou youkai para fazer algo do tipo. --- Inuyasha a encarou por algum tempo tentando captar algo, mais não conseguiu nada então simplesmente sorriu.

-Ok, onde nós paramos antes da interrupção do meu primo? --- Inuyasha perguntou sorrindo e quando Kagome ia responder seu telefone começou a tocar, suspirou e levantou-se indo atender o celular.

-Oi?

_-Ola linda sou eu novamente._

-E quem seria você?

_-Assim você me magoa, sou eu o Kouga._

-E o que você quer?

_-Sou um cara persistente, que tal sairmos final de semana que vem? Já que nesse você vai estar ocupada._

-Sinto, mais minha resposta vai ser não novamente. --- Kagome mentiu descaradamente ela não sentia nada, ela sabia que o que Kouga tinha de bonito ele também tinha de cafajeste. – Tchau senhor Ookami. --- antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela desligou o telefone e quando se virou para onde Inuyasha deveria estar ele não se encontrava mais no quarto, suspirou e foi para a varanda, lá estava o quarto de Rime, mais uma vez ela suspirou e subiu na grade e se equilibrou observando a distancia entre as duas varandas e em seguida pulou para a outra casa e em seguida desapareceu, aparentemente não é agora que eles vão se acertar.

**MUNDO MAGICO**

-Quero morar com a minha madrinha. --- Shippo falou para a velha senhora que suspirou cansada.

-Ok Shippo, você partira amanhã para o mundo humano, tome cuidado não quero que você chame muita atenção com relação à magia, você é um iniciante e ainda tem problemas com feitiços. --- Shippo apenas concordou com a cabeça, contente por poder ver sua madrinha após tanto tempo.

**DIA SEGUINTE NO MUNDO HUMANO**

Kagome acordou sentindo-se muito melhor devia ser umas seis da manhã e assim que ela levantou pouco tempo depois a campainha foi tocada, Kagome foi ao banheiro e se examinou no espelho, ela não tinha mais nenhuma escoriação e não tinha mais a marca avermelhada que noite passada tinha em seu pescoço onde o hanyou havia mordido, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes e em seguida foi atender a porta esquecendo-se de que usava somente o pijama que era um pequeno vestido de alças, abriu a porta ainda sonolenta e segurou um grito de surpresa ao reconhecer quem estava na sua porta.

-O que faz aqui uma hora dessas? --- perguntou vermelha ao notar como ele a estava olhando.

-Eu disse que ia lhe fazer uma surpresa.

-Podia ter avisando que horas chegaria assim não me pegaria em trajes assim. --- Kagome retrucou cruzando os braços.

-Ai eu perderia essa visão. --- Juan disse com um sorriso maldoso e em seguida para a surpresa de Kagome ele entrou no apartamento enlaçou sua cintura e a beijou e para maior surpresa ainda ela se viu correspondendo, o beijo de Juan lhe lembrava tanto o toque dos lábios do hanyou e ao pensar nisso ela se afastou ofegante.

-Para onde vamos? --- perguntou após recuperar o fôlego.

-Vim tomar café da manhã com você. --- Kagome sorriu e concordou levemente.

-Espera eu vestir algo mais apropriado. --- disse saindo antes que ele respondesse.

Alguns minutos depois Kagome apareceu com um short e uma regata simples.

-Me acompanha? --- perguntou indo na direção da cozinha esperando que Juan a acompanhasse e assim ele fez, a cozinha era espaçosa e bem organizada e havia uma mesa de mármore bem ao centro. – O que você quer para o café da manhã senhor? --- Kagome brincou e Juan sorriu levemente.

-Me surpreenda. --- disse levemente ficando ao seu lado. – Você tem encontrado mais alguém Kagome? --- Juan deixou escapara, como todo mundo sabe Juan é o Inuyasha e ele não podia negar que ficou enciumado ao saber que Kagome tinha dado seu telefone celular para Kouga enquanto ele teve que acessar os arquivos para isso.

-Encontrar não, mais tem um cara que se chama Kouga Ookami. --- Inuyasha fechou o punho fortemente ao ouvir o nome de seu rival nos negócios e agora também seu rival no amor. – Não sei como ele conseguiu meu numero de celular, na verdade ainda não sei como você conseguiu meu numero, mais ele me chamou para sair duas vezes e eu não aceitei, Kouga faz o tipo cafajeste de ser não gosto que me enganem e não sou mulher de uma noite. --- Kagome sorriu ao dizer algo que ela mesma considerava tão clichê, suspirou voltando sua atenção para as panquecas colocou a massa na frigideira e depois pegou três laranjas e entregou para o humano este não precisou ouvir o que ela queria que ele fizesse, mais para o canto havia uma maquina para fazer suco e assim ele fez.

-Conceito diferente nos dias de hoje, já que o normal de hoje em dia é o povo se agarrar por uma noite e no dia seguinte nem saber quem você beijou. --- Inuyasha disse se sentando em uma das cadeiras observando Kagome no fogão, agora ele se arrependia por não ter ficado até o fim da ligação, pois assim ele saberia que ela o havia dispensado, mais sentia-se feliz por saber isso agora, mais agora algo que muitos leitores devem estar querendo saber agora é como Inuyasha esta no forma humana dele se não é noite de lua nova, na realidade ainda não é nem noite, bem acho que já mencionei que Izayoi é uma sacerdotisa, caso ainda não tenha feito isso estou fazendo agora e como uma poderosa sacerdotisa Izayoi tem uma habilidade muito legal que o nosso amado hanyou pediu para que ela usasse, por isso quando Inuyasha ainda era apenas uma criança pediu para mãe usar essa habilidade e fabricar um colar que o fizesse passar por humano e no momento ele estava usando esse colar, ou como alguns conhecem o tal chamado Kotodama e por isso no momento ele parecia um humano comum.

-Você é esse tipo de pessoa normal? --- Kagome perguntou de forma irônica enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira perto do hanyou sinal de que ela já havia terminado de preparar o café da manhã.

-Eu acredito que todos podem encontrar a tampa da panela. --- ele sentiu-se ridículo falando aquilo, mais deixou isso de lado ao ver que fizera Kagome gargalhar.

-Faz bastante tempo que não escuto alguém falar algo do tipo, mais concordo com você. --- disse após parar de rir.

-Ta a fim de ser minha outra metade? --- Inuyasha perguntou tentando fazer parecer uma continuação da piada, mais parou de rir ao ver a humana vermelha como um tomate e este também sentiu que suas bochechas esquentarem, mais isso não importava tanto e logo ele relaxou novamente.

-Isso foi uma brincadeira ou um pedido? --- Kagome perguntou se levantando novamente. – Café ou suco? --- perguntou quando ele não respondeu.

-Suco. --- ele a viu colocando o suco em um copo e em uma xícara ela colocou café com leite, pegou dois pratos e colocou uma omelete em cada um e depois pegou mais um prato colocando as panquecas e depois trouxe tudo para a mesa. – Quer da uma voltinha depois do lanche? Almoçar fora. --- falou após colocar um pedaço da omelete na boca. – Nossa isso ta ótimo, você cozinha muito bem, na verdade tem alguma coisa que você não saiba fazer? --- perguntou saboreando seu café da manhã, Kagome não podia chegar e responde "não", mais ela com certeza podia fazer tudo que pudesse imaginar ou querer.

-É claro que tem. --- disse sorrindo, em seguida ficaram em silencio enquanto apreciavam um belo café da manhã, em seguida fora assistir um pouco de TV e em seguida Inuyasha deixou Kagome ir se arrumar para saírem para almoçar.

DING DONG

Inuyasha se levantou e foi atender a porta mais quando a abriu não viu ninguém e se preparou para fechar.

-Oi, aqui embaixo. --- ouviu a voz infantil e olhou para baixo, deparou-se com um pequeno youkai raposa de cabelos ruivos e uma longa calda.

-Quem é você? --- perguntou curioso com a presença do pequeno ali com duas pequenas malas.

-Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. --- respondeu o pequeno youkai pegando suas malas e entrando no apartamento não se importando muito com Inuyasha. – Você não é namorado da Kagome? Ou é? --- disse soltando novamente as malas no centro da sala e se virando para encontrar um Inuyasha completamente vermelho. – Pela sua cara eu diria que não, mais onde ela esta? --- perguntou antes de começar a farejar o ar.

-Shippo, o que faz aqui? --- Kagome perguntou assim que entrou na sala e viu a pequenina raposa com uma mala de cada lado.

-Eu vim morar com você, afinal meus pais sumiram e... --- antes que ele pudesse terminar sua fala Kagome já estava ajoelhada no chão o abraçando de forma apertada.

-É tão bom ver você. --- Kagome sussurrou após finalmente solta-lo do aperto, esse respirou profundamente tentando fazer o ar voltar aos seus pulmões.

-Eu posso ficar aqui com você? --- Shippo perguntou de cabeça baixa.

-É claro que sim. --- respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, mais ela sabia que ter Shippo ali significava mais confusões com relação à magia. – Nos já podemos ir Juan. --- Kagome falou parecendo finalmente ter lembrando de que ele estava ali.

-Vamos. --- disse saindo da frente da porta e dando passagem para Kagome passar com Shippo.

**EM UM LUCAL ASSUSTADOR**

-Vocês me trouxeram boas noticias? --- perguntou o ser direcionando seu olhar maligno para as duas pessoas que acabaram de entrar no aposento.

-Descobrimos que nossas ultimas contas estavam erradas, localizamos outras fontes de feitiços poderosos.

-Isso não me parece ser algo muito bom, já que nossas buscas estavam quase no fim. --- disse demonstrando seu desgosto com a notícia.

-Logo nos a acharemos senhor. --- disse o homem enquanto abaixava a cabeça, sendo seguido pela mulher.

-Sumam logo daqui. --- ordenou em um rosnado e assim o casal fez.

**NO MESMO LUGAR ASSUSTADOR EM OUTRO COMODO**

-Quanto tempo acha que poderemos continuar enganado ele? --- o homem perguntou para a mulher que começava a tirar a roupa.

-Espero que por tempo suficiente, nossa gente precisa disso. --- ela falou terminando de tirar a roupa.

-Eu sei, mais ele não é burro. --- disse tirando a camisa.

-Melhor encerrar esse assunto por enquanto as paredes tem ouvidos. --- a mulher disse quando estava na frente dele.

-Então vamos dar algo para eles ouvirem. --- o homem disse antes de derrubá-los na cama...

**FIM DO 10º CAP**


	11. Chapter 11

OLÁ

DEPOIS DE SECULOS EU ESTOU POSTANDO A CONTINUAÇÃO DA FIC

DEMOREI, MAS POSTEI ^^

DEVO AVISAR QUE ESTA FIC TBM ESTA PERTO DO FIM

PROVAVELMENTE MAIS PERTO QUE "APARENCIAS" ONDE AINDA IRÃO OCORRER COISAS MUITO INTERESSANTES (**AVISO: ASSIM QUE A AUTORA CONSEGUIR VOLTAR A ESCREVER ^^**)

BOA LEITURA

* * *

**Negrito **– feitiços, ou mudanças de lugar, ou passagem de tempo.

() – tradução de feitiços

Sublinhado – pensamentos

_Itálico _- lembranças

_ULTIMO CAP_

_-Então vamos dar algo para eles ouvirem. - o homem disse antes de derrubá-los na cama..._

**11º CAP: SEGREDOS REVELADOS I **

**NO RESTAURANTE**

-O que esse piralho é seu? - Inuyasha perguntou após pedirem o que iam comer, Kagome olhou para ele de maneira reprovadora, o hanyou simplesmente deu de ombros esperando que ela respondesse a sua pergunta, notando isso Kagome suspirou pensando em uma maneira de responder.

-Shippo é meu afilhado e sem me avisar veio de nossa cidade para ficar comigo. –ela observou o pequeno youkai que se encontrava brincando com outras crianças na área destinada para elas.

-O que houve com os pais dele?

-Você é muito intrometido sabia? –Kagome revidou fazendo uma careta.

-Gosto de conhecer melhor uma pessoa do meu interesse e Shippo parece fazer parte de sua vida e isso faz com que eu me interesse pela vida dele também. –o hanyou viu a humana corar e isso o fez sorrir, mais ele se sentiu meio mal por estar enganando ela, mais esse pensamento não estragaria o seu dia com sua contratante.

-Você esta sendo bem direto hoje. –Kagome não sabia como explicar, mais era como se Inuyasha estivesse extremamente perto dela agora e isso era algo estranho afinal ele não estava em lugar nenhum.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou ao notar que sua contratante estava com o olhar vago, era muito perigoso ele estar com ela agora, afinal o contrato ficou mais forte do que ele pensava e ainda nem estava completo, ela podia senti-lo perto, mais quando ela o olhava ela via o Juan e não o Inuyasha.

-Nada. –disse simplesmente começando a comer.

Enquanto comiam, não falaram mais nada, Kagome sentia-se mal por estar saindo com Juan e ser contratante de Inuyasha, era estranho, mais para ela os dois eram idênticos na maneira de agir claro, por afinal um era humano e outro era hanyou, mais pensando melhor, hanyou's podem se tornar humano só que por outro lado isso só acontece uma vez no mês, então Juan e Inuyasha nunca poderiam ser a mesma pessoa.

-Você esta muito silenciosa, algum problema? –Juan perguntou depois de beber mais um gole do refrigerante, Kagome sorriu para ele tentando mostrar tranqüilidade, mais ele sabia, ou melhor sentia que algo a estava perturbando, incomodando-a, mais resolveu fingir acreditar, decidido com isso devolveu um sorriso. –Quer passar o resto do dia comigo? –nesse momento ele viu os olhos dela abrirem-se em surpresa e contradição.

-Eu não posso. –sua resposta foi um simples sussurro desanimado, aquilo pareceu acabar com o dia feliz que estavam tendo juntos.

-Tio. –Inuyasha olhou para o pequeno youkai que puxava sua roupa.

-O que foi? –Inuyasha perguntou normalmente, Shippo o observou por algum tempo antes de sorrir.

-Eu quero ir embora, nós já podemos ir? –perguntou levemente.

-Isso depende de sua madrinha. –respondeu achando muito ruim ter um momento interrompido pelo piralho, esse simplesmente voltou-se para a humana do outro lado da mesa e saltou para o seu colo.

-Nós já vamos sim, mas eu vou te levar para ficar com Sango e Rin. –o sorriso no rosto do garoto sumiu assim que ela disse isso, por outro lado Inuyasha sorriu.

-Agora que nos livramos daquela peste o que você quer fazer? –eles estavam saindo da casa das meninas e já era quase fim de tarde, Kagome respirou profundamente pensando em algo, decidida a revelar tudo.

-Vamos para o meu apartamento. –Inuyasha sorriu e concordou.

-Porque você esta tão seria? –Kagome estava olhando pela janela do seu apartamento o sol estava começando a sumir no horizonte.

-Eu decidi te contar algo. –Kagome começou ainda olhando pela janela.

-Pode falar. –Inuyasha disse se aproximando e virando-a para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

-Primeiro, um dia desses eu sofri um acidente e por isso um hanyou chamado Inuyasha fez um contrato comigo e agora estamos ligados, Juan eu estou tão confusa. –disse afastando-se do "humano".

-Com o que? –Inuyasha perguntou preocupado pela sinceridade dela, talvez ela fosse dizer que preferia ficar com o Juan por ele ser humano, ele sentia que ela estava muito agitada.

-Eu amo o Inuyasha e ao mesmo tempo eu posso dizer o mesmo sobre você, eu não sei como isso foi acontecer, em um segundo eu nunca havia me apaixonado e no outro eu estava gostando de dois, eu queria ter te falado antes, queria poder dizer que decidi, mais... –algo fez com que ela parasse de falar, seus olhos arregalados e uma das mãos na boca aberta pela surpresa.

**EM OUTRO LUGAR**

-O que você esta observando? – o homem pegou a mulher desprevenida observando a bola de cristal.

-Como eu pude errar sobre isso? –ela via Sango e Miroku.

-Eu também não sei como isso foi acontecer, você não costuma errar, mais naquele tempo o Miroku não estava aqui e Kagome não era secretaria de Inuyasha, eles fizeram um contrato e isso mostrou que eles foram feitos um para o outro. –a mulher suspirou feliz pelo rumo que as coisas estavam levando, não era o que ela havia imaginado, mais decidirá não prever esse futuro.

-Estou feliz com o que esta acontecendo, acho que agora que estão assumindo o que realmente sentem esta na hora de eu aparecer para treiná-las.

-Acha mesmo que esta na hora?

-Você esta vendo, elas estou preparadas para reconhecer o que sentem.

-Mais eles dois estão brigando.

**CASA DOS TAISHO'S**

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER? –Sango não pode conter o grito, Miroku estava perseguindo ela pela casa, já fazia mais de uma hora, mas todas as vezes que se aproximava dela lhe passava a mão, isso a irritava.

-Sangozinha eu vou parar, por favor, será que pode me ouvir, eu te amo. –nesse momento Sango parou, vagarosamente se virou, seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

-Repete. –exigiu.

-Eu hã eu...

-Miroku. –chamou-o vendo que este estava de boca aberta como se estivesse paralisado. –Foi o que eu pensei. –disse antes de se virar para continuar andando.

-Você também nunca disse que sentia algo por mim. –ela ouviu Miroku falar, e mais uma vez ela parou para olhá-lo.

-Porque eu não quero amar alguém que não pode ver uma mulher bonita que já saia passando a mão, não quero sofrer toda vez que você olhar para uma mulher e não quero sofrer no dia que você perder o interesse por mim. –os olhos cor de chocolate estavam lacrimejados.

-Mas eu te amo, é a única maneira de explicar o quanto me dói ficar longe de você, o quanto eu fico feliz ao saber que você esta bem. É tão difícil acreditar que eu te amo?

-Acho que devemos dar uma oportunidade para nós? –Sango perguntou se aproximando.

-Sim, mais só se você dizer que me ama. –Sango riu e se aproximou mais.

-Eu te amo. –com um enorme sorriso o humano a puxou para um beijo.

**EM OUTRO LUGAR**

-Viu?

-Aparentemente você acertou de novo.

-Mas acho que Rin e Sesshoumaru vão demorar mais um pouco.

-Eu não vou falar nada. – a mulher riu.

**DE VOLTA AO APARTAMENTO DA KAGOME**

Kagome olhou para o rosário na mão, sua respiração estava acelerada, enquanto seus olhos iam subindo pelo braço, pelo ombro largo, pelo pescoço levemente musculoso, os lábios, o nariz, os olhos, o cabelo, e as orelhas no topo da cabeça se mexendo desconfortavelmente.

-Oi. –ele disse com um sorriso sem graça.

-Mas como? –Kagome continuou a examiná-lo, seus olhos caíram novamente sobre o rosário, logo seus olhos demonstraram compreensão. –Eu nunca tinha notado que você usava esse rosário. –comentou, ainda sentindo-se tonta.

-Eu não uso ele sempre. –respondeu com um simples sussurro.

-Acho que de algum modo eu já sabia. –Kagome sorriu levemente.

-Eu também te amo. –o sorriso de Kagome aumentou. –Te amo o suficiente para permiti que você escolha com quem quer ficar. –Kagome o olhou de forma interrogativa. –Você prefere qual? –Kagome sentiu vontade de gargalhar, mas não sabia se ele estava falando serio ou se estava simplesmente brincando.

-Eu amo você Inuyasha, você por inteiro, não pedaços. –o hanyou sorriu, puxando-a para beijá-la. –Eu também tenho algo para lhe falar. –disse afastando-se um pouco do hanyou e indo para perto da janela, onde o sol terminava de desaparecer no horizonte, ela pode observar a cara de espanto dele, como as coisas iriam ficar após essa outra revelação?


End file.
